<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Life by DritaA_Clexa4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213796">New Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever'>DritaA_Clexa4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Rumors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620878">Новая жизнь</a> by radugagluk.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was at lexalucia account, thanks her for some help but we decided to post it on my account, because I translated him and I will post all the chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa wearily breathed out into the phone, rubbing her forehead with her long, graceful fingers.</p><p>- “No, Anya, I'm ready. I've already decided on everything.”</p><p>- “But this is a child, not a cat, not a dog,” her friend answered in an excited voice.</p><p>The brunette looked sadly at the papers in front of her with her own test results and irritably pushed them aside.</p><p>- “That's all I need. Family, Anya. I'm so tired of being alone. And if I cannot give birth myself, I will get someone to be my surrogate.”</p><p>- “Honey, I will support you anyways, you know that.”</p><p>- “I know. I'll call you tomorrow night after meeting with a lawyer. Bye.”</p><p>The girl put her phone on the table and got up from the comfortable leather chair, went to the large panoramic window, hugging herself by the shoulders.</p><p>Lexa Green smiled sadly at the bustle of the city behind the glass of her office, the office of one of the largest financial companies in the country.</p><p>At twenty-nine, the girl ran a business inherited from her parents who died in a car accident, coping well with the post of director and the huge responsibility for five years. She worked almost seven days a week, not giving herself any indulgences.</p><p>The silence of the office was broken by an insinuating knock on the door.</p><p>- “Come in,” the brunette said in a cold tone, putting on her glasses and with them the alienated mask of the leader.</p><p>The slender figure of the secretary appeared in the opening.</p><p>- “Miss Green, papers came from the clinic.”</p><p>- “Thanks, Ashley, put them on the table.”</p><p>Lexa carefully looked at the girl.</p><p>Ashley - a tall blonde with gorgeous breasts, full lips and large chocolate eyes, was dressed today in a strict fitted gray dress. And the boss involuntarily swallowed.</p><p>She chose employees, guided by their professionalism, competence and excellent performance. Ashley possessed these qualities and damn her beauty was a bonus to an excellent set of characteristics.</p><p>But Green was a professional and the best director who did not sleep with her subordinates,<br/>
but looked for sexual objects for one-night stands in stuffy bars or noisy clubs.</p><p>- “Anything else, miss?”</p><p>The blonde stretched her plump lips in a polite smile, gracefully laying documents on the table.</p><p>- “Cancel all meetings for tomorrow afternoon. I won’t be in the office.”</p><p>Lexa sank back into the expensive chair and crossed her legs.</p><p>- “It will be done.”</p><p>Ashley smoothly turned on her huge stilettos and, appetizingly shaking her elastic thighs, left the office.</p><p> thought Lexa and pulled the papers she brought to her.</p><p>- “So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record” the brunette read with interest. -“Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”</p><p>Lexa leaned back in her chair, reading through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>- “Clarke, have you stuck your head in a bucket of paint? It’s toxic, right? I suspected-” Raven grabbed the girl by the elbow, squeezing her tightly with her thin fingers. - “Do you even understand that this is your body? Surrogacy! How did you even think of this?”</p><p>The blonde exhaled noisily, tearing her elbow from Raven’s hand.</p><p>- “You know the house is mortgaged. Where can I get such a large amount of money in a year, tell me? Even if I work in five jobs, I still can’t save up enough.”</p><p>- “Then spit on the house!”</p><p>Clark sat wearily on the sofa.</p><p>-  “That's all we have. I will not leave my mother without a roof over her head, despite the fact that this is our family mansion, not just a house. I can't, Raven.”</p><p>- “And you can give birth to someone else's child and give to them?”</p><p>- “I can. I’ve already considered everything. I will get paid a deposit and in the process make a family happy by giving them a baby they really want. You see, and everyone ends up happy. It's simple, Rave.”</p><p>The brown-haired woman narrowed her eyes.</p><p>- “Griffin, you're just crazy, you know?  And by the way, is Abby up to date with your idea?”</p><p>- “No, mom doesn't know. And I just tried to talk to her!” - the blonde said menacingly, looking away from her friend's judging brown eyes.</p><p>- “And how are you going to hide your pregnancy from your mother?”</p><p>- “I already told her that I’m leaving for a year to practice at an art school in New York. I got a call from the clinic yesterday and tomorrow I have to meet with a lawyer to sign the contract”.</p><p>Raven rolled her eyes, falling next to her friend on the sofa and hugging her tightly.</p><p>- “You’re a stubborn sheep. I know that I can’t convince you otherwise. But if that’s what you want - I warned you.”</p><p>- “Okay,” Clarke said as she smiled, clinging to the brown-haired woman.</p><p>- “In that case, count on me, you dunce,” Raven spoke as she pinched the girl's side, receiving a friendly kiss on the cheek.</p><p>***</p><p>Lexa nervously threw open the jacket of her formal trouser suit and unbuttoned the top two buttons of a snow-white shirt. There was not enough air in the office, it was stuffy and uncomfortable.</p><p>She turned over the pages of the document for the second time, skimping through individual items.</p><p>- “Mr. Fox, where is the other side of the contract? What's this? A joke? She’s fifteen minutes pass late.”</p><p>Green hated non-punctual people, especially late for crucial meetings. And this one was. The. Most. Extremely. Important. Meeting.</p><p>The lawyer opened his mouth to justify the late person when suddenly a disheveled blue-eyed blonde burst into the room without knocking. Lexa carefully stared at the girl sitting opposite her who softly mumbled an apology for being late.</p><p>She wore a denim shapeless jumpsuit over a loose plaid shirt with a carelessly hanging strap and had her long blonde hair braided in a tousled braid. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with nervous excitement.</p><p> flashed through the brunette’s head when she met the girl’s bewildered look.</p><p>- “Damn traffic jams. Sorry again,” Clarke said, taking the documents from Mr. Fox.</p><p>- “Miss Green, meet Miss Clark Griffin,” the lawyer said, sorting through the documents.</p><p>The blonde, hearing the word 'miss', cut the rumor, stared at the brunette, peering fascinated in piercing green eyes.</p><p>Lexa's puffy lips sprawled in a tense smile.</p><p>Clarke continued to stare blankly at the girl. She expected to see a cute couple of spouses desperate in attempts to have a baby, she even expected to see a same-sex couple, which nowadays was no longer something strange or unexpected. But in front of her was a lonely insanely beautiful girl.</p><p>- “You can call me just Lexa,” the brunette said.</p><p>And Clarke immediately reacted to the pleasant gentle timbre of the voice of the green-eyed quiet but warm excitement.</p><p>The blonde nodded silently, mentally trying to calm her nerves.</p><p>Mr. Fox, sitting at the head of the table, ran a hand through his graying head and loosened his tie.</p><p>- “Miss Griffin, read the terms of the contract. If you have questions or clarifications, feel free to ask,” said the man.</p><p>The blonde nodded once more, looking down at the papers. In order to calm down a little unceasing excitement, she simultaneously took a ballpoint pen from the table, squeezing it in her slightly shaking hands.</p><p>Lexa, not stop looking at the girl, studying every inch of her pretty face. In the biography, it was written that she recently turned twenty-five, but Clark looked much younger than her age. </p><p>A wrinkle appeared on the forehead from concentration, and Green involuntarily smiled at how the blue-eyed woman, with a ridiculous seriousness, was reading into every word. Her gaze shifted to a bold mole above his lip, one which she suddenly wanted to<br/>
draw with her fingertip, as she instinctively moistened her tongue, sinking lower to her lips parted.</p><p>Clarke turned the document over, biting the edge of her pen, and suddenly looked up at the brunette.</p><p>Lexa froze for a moment, plunging into the blue bottomless lake of eyes, looking straight at her with interest. She then realized that she was openly staring at the girl. Blushing, she looked away, mentally cursing herself for the inappropriate silly vulgar thoughts.</p><p> Green thought, rubbing her sweaty palms under the table.</p><p>- “I agree with everything,” Clarke said, clearing her throat, - “I just wanted to clarify one point about the housing. It says here that I should always be under the watchful eye of doctors and Miss Green... uh... Lexa. But I live in the suburbs, and…”</p><p>- “You will live at my place,” Lexa interrupted. - “So it will be more convenient for me and you.”</p><p>- “Okay,” Clarke’s fingers and pen hung uncertainly over the paper for several seconds, as she pursed her lips, the blonde put her sweeping signature.</p><p>- “That's final,” the lawyer took the papers from the girls.</p><p>- “Good,” said the brunette, nervously pulling on the jacket, - “I will be waiting for you tonight, Clarke, with your things at home. There we will discuss the remaining nuances. Tomorrow they will be waiting for us in the clinic.”</p><p>Green quickly wrote her address on a paper and handed the sheet to the blonde. Clarke reached out, accidentally covering the girl's fingers with hers.</p><p>Lexa jerked, feeling a herd of pleasant goosebumps running through her body.</p><p> Green assured herself, rising sharply from the table.</p><p>- “All the best, Mr. Fox and see you later, Clarke.”</p><p>The blonde squeezed the paper in her sweaty palm, as she watched the green-eyed slender figure walk away.</p><p>There is no turning back now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk.</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good si i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa excitedly fumbled a napkin in her hands, watching the duck cooking in the oven.</p><p>For the rest of the afternoon, she tidied up the guest room and decided to cook dinner herself.</p><p>She nervously tucked her long, slightly curly locks behind her ear, dialing her friend's number on the phone. After a few beeps in the dynamics, came a soft displeased voice.</p><p>-“Don’t say that you just remembered me,” Anna grumbled.</p><p>- “Sorry, dear. I'm very nervous,” the brunette sighed, clutching the poor napkin. - “That doesn't sound like me.”</p><p>- “Tell me.”</p><p>Lexa heard a friend pouring something into a glass on the other end of the phone. Most likely alcohol, and judging by the time of day - this is something high-degree. The girl would love to join her friend and drink a glass of whiskey to calm an incomprehensible excitement but decided to meet the future neighbor and mother of her planned child with a clear head.</p><p>Anya was Green's best and only friend from school. They became friends back in elementary school when their parents were just starting their business. Everything, then, seemed so simple. The girls supported each other, not breaking the bonds of friendship, going through dashing student days, through distance, happy days and losses. Lexa could not imagine herself without her support. Besides Anya, she had no one closer.</p><p>- “Her name is Clarke. She's twenty-five. She is an artist. And very beautiful,” the brunette said on the exhale. - “And also, apparently, she dresses tastelessly.”</p><p>- “A very interesting fact,” Anya grunted.</p><p>- “Yes. She must arrive any minute now. I'm making dinner.”</p><p>- “You? Someone's dead, Lex! You hate to cook! Decided to surprise the girl who will bear your fertilized egg?” the girl’s friend laughed.</p><p>-“Stop it,” the brunette grimaced. - “I don’t really know how to behave with her and we have to live together for almost a year.”</p><p>-“Hey friend, did you decide to put her in your place?”</p><p>- “Yes. This is the most convenient option for both of us. I can control everything. And also, my apartment is very large. So there’s that…”</p><p>- “You know better, of course ...”</p><p>- “Anya,” Lexa nervously ran through her hair, “don't say anything. I'm already on the edge.”</p><p>- “Do not worry. Everything will be fine. In a week I’ll be back from a business trip and you will introduce your beautiful incubator for a child.”</p><p>Green almost jumped in place, hearing a sharp bell at the door.</p><p>- “That's it, she is here,” Green said in a sinking voice, rising abruptly from her chair. - “I'll call you tomorrow.”</p><p>The girl threw the phone on a large round oak table, took off her apron and hastened to open the door.</p><p>On the threshold, smiling broadly, stood a blonde in the same outfit from earlier this afternoon, only with her hair loose, flowing beautifully over her shoulders. In one hand she held a cover with a guitar. In the second, she squeezed the handle of a huge suitcase and a bag with an easel was thrown over her shoulder.</p><p>- “Good evening,” Clarke said hesitantly, looking at the frozen hostess of the apartment.</p><p>- “Good evening, come in,” recollecting herself, the brunette stretched out her hand in an inviting gesture.</p><p>Clarke rolled the suitcase into the room, looking around. Chic loft penthouse simply amazed by its spaciousness, conciseness, and beauty. Most of all, the girl was conquered by a large fireplace with a fluffy white carpet opposite.</p><p>The blonde returned her gaze to Lexa, who put her hands in the pockets of her spacious light cotton trousers.</p><p>- “Have you burned something?”</p><p>Green opened her eyes wide, opening her mouth, and Clarke smiled even wider.</p><p>- “The duck!” the brunette rushed to the kitchen to the oven, taking out a little charred cooking. - “I don’t often cook, so I probably didn’t calculate the degree when I set the time on the timer.”</p><p>The blonde put the easel and her guitar next to her suitcase and followed the hostess.</p><p>- “Nothing bad happened. Only the tip burned,” said the blue-eyed, with her soft, slightly hoarse voice, right above Lexa's ear.</p><p>-“Good,” Green whispered, shocked by her sudden closeness, and even more with her reaction, pouring pleasant warmth over her body.</p><p>She spun around so that Clark pulled back two steps.</p><p>It was urgent to pull myself together. Lexa did not understand and did not recognize herself, becoming too excited and receptive.</p><p>-“Come on, I will show you the apartment and your room,” she said firmly and the blonde, nodding bewilderedly, hurried after the brunette rushing forward.</p><p>-“Maybe we’ll move on you, Lexa?” timidly threw the girl in the back of the hostess along the way, picking up her belongings. - “We still have a long life together.”</p><p>- “Yes ... let's ...Let's on you, Clarke,” Green answered without looking back.</p><p>The apartment was just huge. The loft studio, which overlooked the roof with a stunning view of the city, had four rooms, two of which were bedrooms with private bathrooms, one office, and a library. Everything is designed in a simple style, with taste and comfort.</p><p>- “Settle down,” Lexa said, opening the room for Clarke. - “If you need anything, don't be shy, ask. And I’m going to save dinner for now. I will be waiting for you in fifteen minutes.”</p><p>The brunette came out, and Clarke collapsed with an asterisk on a huge soft bed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dressed in sweatpants and a loose black T-shirt with the logo of the (Muse) band, the blonde pulled her hair into a high ponytail and left the room into the kitchen, where the hostess was scurrying around, setting the table.</p><p>Clarke felt the awkwardness that came from the girl, and she, herself, was no less nervous.</p><p>- “Need help?” she asked, approaching.</p><p>- “No, it’s not necessary. Sit down. I’m already done” Lexa said, smiling, laying the cut duck on the table.</p><p>Clarke obediently sat in the nearest chair, pushing a plate to herself.</p><p>The brunette fluently cast a look around the girl and, with a soft snort, sat down beside her.</p><p>-“You have a very comfortable and beautiful apartment,” Clarke said, clearing her throat, watching Green's thin, graceful fingers grab a spoon, stirring the salad.</p><p>-“Thank you,” she said, laying food on the plates.</p><p>- “What time do we need to be in the clinic?”</p><p>- “Early in the morning, Clarke,” Lexa took a sip from a glass of water. - “Now let's discuss a few rules of our stay with you.”</p><p>The blonde carefully stared at the green-eyed, squeezing a large sheet of salad between her lips, from which Green involuntarily blurred in a smile.</p><p>- “Firstly, no guests,” she tried to give her voice a more austere tone. - “Secondly, I love order. So that no scattered things. Thirdly, I work a lot and don’t like to be distracted, so don’t bother me when I’m in the office without unnecessary need.”</p><p>Clarke nodded, dragging a piece of duck on a plate, and Lexa frowned.</p><p>- “It's unappetizing?”</p><p>- “No! No!” - the girl started up immediately. - “Tasty, a little dry, but, tasty, yes. Do not disturb, what's next?”</p><p>- “Next ... we’ll figure it out,” the brunette said again, smiling, plunging into her warm blue eyes.</p><p>- “Where do you work?” Clark asked.</p><p>- “In a financial company as a director. And you? In the biography, it was written, that you teach at school?”</p><p>- “Yes. I took indefinite leave for the time ... uh ... future pregnancy.”</p><p>-“This is very good,” the brunette nodded, chewing on a duck that was really dry and stiff.</p><p>- “Do you mind if I give lessons online while I live here?” Clarke said in a slightly worried voice.</p><p>- “Of course not.”</p><p>Lexa felt the awkwardness and tension disappear with every minute, and communication with the girl becomes very pleasant.</p><p>- “Do you play guitar?”</p><p>-“I play, sometimes, according to my mood or when asked,” Clarke smiled sweetly.</p><p>- “So I have to ask you to play?” The brunette leaned back in her chair, trying to stop the corners of her lips crawling upward.</p><p>Clarke nodded embarrassed, and Lexa caught herself thinking that the girl was becoming even more beautiful with this light blush.</p><p>- “Well, tomorrow is a busy day for us. You need to rest,” said the brunette, rising from the table. - “We still have a lot of time to talk.”</p><p>Clarke followed the girl’s example, collecting dirty dishes.</p><p>- “No, go, Clarke. I'll take everything away."</p><p>- “But…”</p><p>- “Without objections.’</p><p>The blonde rubbed her neck tiredly.</p><p>- “Thanks for the dinner, Lexa. Good night."</p><p>- “See you tomorrow, Clarke.”</p><p>The girls turned away from each other, and a faint, warm smile played on both faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good si i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa excitedly shifted from foot to foot in front of Clark's room. Less than an hour was left before the appointed procedure - exactly enough <br/>to get to the clinic through morning traffic jams. But the girl for the whole morning did not leave her room even to drink coffee.</p><p>Green, mentally cursing, still shyly knocked on the door, listening to the suspicious silence behind the wall. Nobody reacted to the knock.</p><p>- "Clarke?" The brunette called softly, almost touching her lips on a smooth wooden surface.</p><p>In response, silence.</p><p>Exhaling nervously, Lexa carefully opened the unlocked door.</p><p>On the bed, spreading her legs and arms to the sides, the girl sweetly sniffed, a blanket heaped on the floor. Her long blond curls <br/>scattered across the white fabric of the pillow in bizarre curls. The stretched shirt pulled up strongly, exposing a flat tummy, and black <br/>panties slid down a little from the hips, leaving almost no hope for imagination.</p><p>Green squeezed the doorknob so hard that she nearly cracked under such a strong onslaught. Moisturizing her dry throat and lips, <br/>the brunette forced herself to close her eyes for a second, in front of which a sexual image of a blonde immediately arose to the point of insanity.</p><p>- “Oh God, help me to not see this!” Green drew in a noisy air, forgetting how to breathe before, and opened her eyes again.</p><p>It was necessary to wake her.</p><p>-“Clarke,” Lexa muttered in a suddenly settled voice.</p><p>The blonde stretched out her slender legs and, without opening her eyes, rolled onto her stomach, exposing her green-eyed to her almost unshielded elastic ass.</p><p>Green howled mentally, feeling herself becoming stuffy in her formal suit. With trembling hands, she unzipped several of the top buttons <br/>on a silk blouse and nervously straightened her tight skirt.</p><p>- “Clarke,” the brunette called a little louder.</p><p>- "M?" came from somewhere out of the pillow.</p><p>- “Clarke, we're late.”</p><p>Silence again. One... two ... three.</p><p>- "We running late?!"  The blonde cried out in a sleepy voice, jumping on the bed.</p><p>Her sweet, slightly swollen from sleep face stretched out in incomprehension, and blue eyes pierced the tightly frozen figure in the doorway.</p><p>Lexa tried her best to suppress a smile and wild embarrassment, spreading a slight blush on her cheeks.</p><p>-“I ... I set the alarm,” the girl whispered, bewildered.</p><p>Consciousness slowly began to suggest that she was sitting on the bed in front of Lexa in a very indecent way, and her eyes frantically <br/>began to search for the blanket. But not finding a saving cloth that could cover herself, the girl jumped out of bed, confusedly dropping her fingers into her disheveled blond hair.</p><p>A quiet panic made me freeze under the piercing gaze of green eyes. Clarke's face instantly became crimson.</p><p>-“I ... uh, I'm waiting for you, pack up faster,” Green said quietly, realizing that she was unforgivably brazenly staring at the girl’s slender legs, <br/>and closed the door with a trembling hand.</p><p>Clarke rushed to the phone, which was supposed to wake her an hour ago, but he was completely discharged.</p><p>Mentally throwing completely innocent curses at him, the blonde ran to the bathroom.</p><p>                                                                                                                               ***</p><p>-“Relax and spread your legs wider,” said the doctor, sitting between Clarke’s legs, with wide eyes, squatting on the gynecologist’s chair, clutching the edges of <br/>her battered hospital shirt in her palms.</p><p> the blonde thought. </p><p>The blonde woman closed her eyes as soon as she saw a special elastic catheter in the doctor’s hand.</p><p>A few seconds of unpleasant sensations, and the doctor finally walked away from the girl, taking off her gloves.</p><p>- "That's it. And it doesn’t hurt at all,” he said.</p><p>Clarke quickly got off the terrible chair, lowering his shirt.</p><p>The man went out the door, inviting an excited brunette into the office. When she entered, she carefully looked at the girl and looked at the doctor.</p><p>-“Miss Green, your fertilized eggs have been safely transferred to Miss Griffin’s uterus. No special treatment is required in this case. I recommend only to <br/>avoid large physical and emotional stress. The probability of pregnancy is about 35 percent, you probably already know that."</p><p>Lexa nodded briefly, nervously clutching her fingers into the lock.</p><p>-“In twelve days, a pregnancy test can be done.”</p><p>The brunette again looked at Clarke, who, meeting her gaze, winked back. And Green involuntarily smiled at the corner of her lips.</p><p>                                                                                                                              ***</p><p>Lexa parked at the house.</p><p>- "Here, take a business card. Here is my cell number and work number. And the keys to the apartment."</p><p>Clarke silently stuffed the outstretched things into the pocket of her backpack.</p><p>- "How do you feel?" the brunette ran a hand through her hair, folding long strands behind her back.</p><p>- “Not quite pregnant yet.”</p><p>Nobody has ever made Green smile as much as this charming blonde.</p><p>-“I have to go to work,” Lexa put her hands on the steering wheel. - "I'll be back late."</p><p>-“Good,” Clarke hastened to open the car door.</p><p>-“Clarke, stay home today. Do nothing, rest. Be sure to eat what you find in the refrigerator. Or order food. I left the money on the table."</p><p>- "Don't worry, I will mess around to the fullest, " the blonde slipped out of the passenger compartment and, before <br/>slamming the door, bent over, smiling broadly. - “Have a great day, Lexa.”</p><p>The brunette pressed the gas, rushing into the bustle of the city. For some reason, a pleasant incomprehensible feeling flowed inside, <br/>forcing a singing song popping out from the speakers of the radio to be fun to sing along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good si i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke with one hand concentrated on spreading peanut butter on the toast, with the other holding the phone to her ear.</p><p>- “Are you interested in the details of the procedure? Well, if you wish, of course…”</p><p>-“Clarke, don't piss me off! Tell me about the biological parents and where you live now. Have you been given an apartment?”</p><p>The blonde, with an appetite, bit off a large piece of the sandwich and grunted quite a bit.</p><p>- “Oh, Raven, it's just a fairy tale! I now live in a huge apartment with a sweet and insanely beautiful successful girl.”</p><p>- “What kind of girl?”</p><p>- “Lexa Green is the mother of the unborn child.”</p><p>Silence hung in the phone for a few seconds, and Clarke calmly lived on her lunch.</p><p>- “And the father?” cautiously asked a friend.</p><p>- “An unknown test tube donor, as I understand it.”</p><p>- “Oh really? So she is alone?”</p><p>-"Yeah.”</p><p>- “Why?”</p><p>- “I don't know and I didn’t ask about it. If she wants, she’ll tell me someday ... But I was surprised. Raven, she's damn pretty. Such, you know, sophisticated and sweet. A piercing look - green-green, like a young juicy grass ....”</p><p>-“Hey,” the brown-haired woman interrupted, -“be more careful there, otherwise I know your energic side...”</p><p>The blonde rolled her eyes, licking her lips after sweet butter.</p><p>-“The fact that I slept with Niylah in my first year doesn't mean anything!”</p><p>-“And then you dated her for two whole months,” her friend grinned.</p><p>-“She dated me, not the other way around,” the blonde grimaced, going to the balcony.</p><p>Clarke turned her gaze to the stunning panorama of the city, unfolding in front of her, and exhaled noisily with delight.</p><p>- “What are you doing?” The brown-haired woman asked fearfully.</p><p>- “You would like to see what I see now! Damn, I’ll definitely draw it!”</p><p>- “Can I come to you?” in the voice of a friend sounded naked interest and impatience.</p><p>- “Nope, i can’t bring friends. But, if you are bored, let's meet tomorrow in the park? I need to make a couple of sketches for the weekly assignment.”</p><p>-“Okay,” Raven breathed sadly. - “Send me photos, of your temporary chic habitat.”</p><p>- “I'll send them later. And now, while I have time, I’ll try to make dinner for Lexa, in gratitude for her inept duck yesterday.”</p><p>- “You cook dinner for each other? Clarke!”</p><p>-“This is a courtesy, and I don’t have much else to do,” the blonde embarrassedly rubbed the bridge of her nose. -“Oh, and don’t breathe so reproachfully into the phone. I know everything ... Until tomorrow, Raven.”</p><p>Clarke returned to the room and, turning on the player on the phone at full volume, dancing, rushed to the kitchen in search of food for dinner.</p><p>- “I hope Lexa will not mind if I have a little housekeeping here ...”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The brunette carefully studied the financial report, trying not to look into the neckline of her secretary's shirt.</p><p>This week was insanely difficult emotionally and physically, so all she dreamed about was to finish her work day as soon as possible and go to the nearest bar, to drink and possibly find some beauty, relieve the accumulated stress.</p><p>How purposely Ashley leaned her neckline lower and closer to her green eyes, making notes in the margins of the documents.</p><p>-“So.” Green took off her glasses and threw them over the papers. - “Ashley, I’ll correct it myself, without your help, thank you. You are free.”</p><p>Lexa leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples with her index fingers.</p><p>-“Ok, miss. Everything is good? Maybe…”</p><p>The blonde clapped her fluffy eyelashes in alarm, straightening up, and the brunette finally exhaled.</p><p>-“Go,” Green said in a strict, cold tone, and the presence of the sexy secretary began to annoy her.</p><p>And the blonde, pursing her lips, silently went out the door.</p><p>Left, finally, alone in the office, the brunette stretched out her legs and, gathering the last remaining strength, again buried herself in the report for tomorrow's conference.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Lexa wearily sat down on a chair next to the bar and asked the bartender to pour a glass of whiskey, looked around the room.</p><p>On a weekday, judging by the almost empty bar, the institution was not very popular.</p><p>After taking a few sips of alcohol, the girl relaxed, unbuttoning her jacket. The headache was slowly going away. The muffled slow music coming from the speakers in the far corner of the bar pleasantly caressed the ear, relaxing even more.</p><p>- “Are you bored?” a pleasant voice came over the ear, and Lexa turned around.</p><p>A pretty red-haired girl sat on a nearby chair, brazenly examining Green's body. The brunette in response carefully scanned a slender figure, covered in a vulgar red short dress.</p><p>-“Not anymore,” Lexa showed the bartender to repeat the drink for her neighbor and moved closer.</p><p>She didn't want to talk and get acquainted at all, so the brunette, laying her hand on the bare knee of slender legs, immediately made it clear to the girl what she wanted from her.</p><p>-“Drink,” with her other hand she pushed a glass of red-haired woman, who, playfully smiling, immediately drained the contents of the glass.</p><p>- “Do you like to command?” the girl ran her tongue over her lower lip, covering with her palm Green's hand, which already boldly crawled higher.</p><p>Lexa drank her alcohol and silently pulled the red-haired woman towards the toilet. She didn’t want to think, she wanted to throw out fatigue, tension and enjoy other people's hands, lips, tongue ...</p><p>Having imprinted the girl on the wall of the booth, Green greedily fell to her thin neck with her plump lips, trying to feel more than she felt this morning, when she looked at the blonde stretched out on the bed.</p><p>Clarke ... Before eyes flashed the image of milk skin of a flat tummy, slender legs, beautiful breasts billowing peacefully with every breath.</p><p>Lexa pulled up the dress of the red-haired woman to the waist, stroking her ass.</p><p>And in her head pulsed the image of blond a delicious ass, barely covered in black panties.</p><p>This gaze of bottomless blue eyes ... such a warm, gentle sweet smile, disheveled blond hair and a crazy mole above the lip.</p><p>-“Fuck,” the brunette swore, moving away from the girl.</p><p>She suddenly wanted to go home, where no one had ever expected her before.</p><p>- “Something is wrong?” The red-haired woman breathed languidly, pulling Green back to her.</p><p>- “I have to go. I'm sorry.”</p><p>She abruptly freed herself from someone else's embrace, straightened her blouse and, without turning around, left the stuffy bar, not understanding her strange emotions that suddenly arose.</p><p>Lexa got behind the wheel and hurried home.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Throwing off her shoes on the threshold, the brunette quietly entered the apartment, in which silence and twilight reigned. The kitchen smelled like something very delicious, which treacherously purred in my stomach, reminding the girl that her dinner consisted of just one glass of whiskey.</p><p>Lexa found a blonde on a wide couch, who was sleeping sweetly, curled up, placing her palm under her cheek. Nearby lay a pencil and a sheet of paper with outline sketches of the city.</p><p>Green took out a blanket from the closet and carefully, in order not to disturb Clarke, she covered her with it. In a sleeping state, the girl looked even more beautiful, and the brunette involuntarily admired her pretty face, carefully removing the light lock from her forehead.</p><p>A strange warmth settled inside, which she did not want to get rid of at all.</p><p>Lexa realized that the blonde was preparing dinner for them and, waiting for Green to come, fell asleep.</p><p>In the kitchen, there was a large dish with pasta and vegetables.</p><p>Without thinking twice, Lexa took the fork, launching it directly into the common plate. The food was cold, but still delicious. Highly.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The brunette yawned sweetly, feeling a pleasant warm heaviness on her left chest. The right side was shrouded in warmth and something soft and exciting.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Lexa wanted to reach out, but then she froze, watching a strange hand rest peacefully on her chest.</p><p>Holding her breath, the girl turned her head to the side. Nearby, snuggling with her whole body, laid a sleeping half-naked Clarke.</p><p>The blanket was thrown off and, apparently, was lying somewhere on the floor. The slender leg was thrown over the brunette's thigh in a businesslike way.</p><p>Lexa, opening her eyes wide, carefully stared at the blonde smiling in her sleep, and the body immediately responded with a pleasant warm wave of excitement.</p><p>-“Clarke,” Green said, not moving.</p><p>The palm on her chest tightened, gently crushing soft roundness.</p><p>And the brunette gasped in surprise and at the same time languishing, straining her whole body.</p><p>- “Clarke …”</p><p>- “Hm?”</p><p>The blonde's face moved even closer, blowing hot breaths around Lexa's skin.</p><p>- “What are you doing here?” Green whispered in a trembling voice, feeling a new wave of excitement, giving out a sweet pulsation in the lower abdomen.</p><p>Blue eyes abruptly opened, staring sleepily and incomprehensibly at the brunette. Eyebrows ridiculously crawled up, and her lips parted, folding in the letter "o".</p><p>Finding her hand on the soft, tender part of the girl’s body, Clarke blushed instantly, abruptly removing her hand.</p><p>-“I ...,” the blonde answered hoarsely, raising her head and fixed her eyes on the adjoining parts of their bodies, -“I ... I don’t know ...”</p><p>She abruptly jumped out of bed, blushing more and more every second.</p><p>-“I went to my room at night, and I probably ... mixed up ... and ... I'm sorry ... it's ... I really don’t know how...,” the blonde mumbled, picking up her pants from the floor, awkwardly trying to get into them.</p><p>Lexa lifted herself up on her elbows, biting her lower lip so as not to laugh.</p><p>-“It's ... sorry again ...,” Clarke finally dealt with her recalcitrant pants and her face, red like a tomato, flew out of Lexa's room.</p><p>- “Is it really going to be so crazy every morning with this blonde?” Lexa thought, smiling stupidly, leaning back on the pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good si i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke confusedly straightened the edge of the shirt, sitting across from Lexa, who was quietly drinking hot coffee from a cup.</p><p>-“You don't drink coffee?” The brunette suddenly broke the silence.</p><p>-“I don’t,” the blonde threw back the disheveled, disobedient light strands, completely exposing her shoulder, playfully sticking out of the stretched T-shirt.</p><p>And Lexa suddenly had a strong need to run a hand over delicate milk skin. She clasped her hands tightly around the cup.</p><p>- “Why?” the brunette tried to look unperturbed, although for some reason with Clarke she managed it with difficulty.</p><p>-“I see no reason to love it. It’s bitter and the smell is too intrusive. I would rather have a glass of cocoa or hot chocolate. And best of all - green tea with jasmine!” the blonde ran her tongue along her upper lip, looking up as if recalling and savoring the aroma and taste of the drink.</p><p>And Lexa immediately wanted to buy that damn tea.</p><p>-“Well, I only drink coffee. Sorry, there's nothing more.” Green zealously looked away from the seductive girl, staring into the cup.</p><p>- “That’s fine. I'm going to the park for lunch, make a couple of sketches and meet my friend, and at the same time I'll run to the store.”</p><p>Lexa sharply returned her gaze to the blonde, clutching the cup tighter. From the mention of a friend, a sticky cold and unpleasant tingling appeared inside.</p><p>- “Friend?” could not resist the brunette, raising one eyebrow.</p><p>-“Raven,” Clarke nodded. - “A childhood friend.”</p><p>-“I see,” Green pursed her lips. - “Don't go to the store, I will do it. Today I’m leaving work much earlier, almost immediately after a meeting, and I will drop into the supermarket. What are your preferences besides tea, Clarke?”</p><p>The blonde smiled as soon as she heard her name. She immediately noticed how Green pronounces it - softly and gently. And from this sound inside it immediately became warm and so nice ...</p><p>- “Apples, Lexa. Let's bake a pie?” Clarke winked, smiling wider, watching the corners of puffy lips crawl up opposite.</p><p>-“Let's do it,” the brunette no longer tried to stop the smile. - “Oh, I completely forgot to thank you for dinner.”</p><p>- “Did you try it?”</p><p>- “Yes! Very tasty thank you. You cook well, unlike me.” Lexa tilted her head to the side, which made her slightly curly long locks playfully fall to the surface of the table.</p><p>-“It's never too late to learn, given the fact that you will have a baby soon.”</p><p>-“You think that everything is going to work out the first time?” the brunette suddenly frowned, pushing back her cup and carefully studying the blonde’s beautiful face.</p><p>-“Oh, I don’t know,” Clarke smirked. - “What do you think?”</p><p>- “I would like to believe that…”</p><p>- “Lexa! Let's bet!” the blonde suddenly fidgeted excitedly on the chair, and the brunette's face stretched out in bewilderment.</p><p>- “Sorry, what?”</p><p>- “A bet. It'd be interesting,” the blonde said, rubbing her hands under the table in an intriguing low voice.</p><p>-“And what do you want to bet on?” skeptically raised both eyebrows.</p><p>-“You know what,” a spark of excitement flashed in his blue eyes. - “The pregnancy works out on the first try - you win, if not, then I win. What do you want, Lexa?”</p><p>The question of the blonde suddenly became exciting and hot. Recalled a recent awakening, when a warm palm squeezed breasts and the delicate skin of the inside of the girl's thigh came into contact with her leg, causing a sweet feeling of desire...</p><p>Lexa bit her lip, trying to get rid of the disturbing memories that instantly made her cheeks blush slightly.</p><p>-“Uhhh, well, I've never bet before...,” Lexa nervously straightened her shirt. - “Dinner. Yes. If I win, you cook dinner for a month. Deal?”</p><p>-“Deal,” Clarke nodded gravely. - “And if I win, then you will let me draw you. Deal?"</p><p>The brunette got up from the table to take the cup to the sink and at the same time hide the growing embarrassment from the girl.</p><p>- “Why do you want to draw me?” Lexa asked quietly.</p><p>-“You're beautiful,” Clarke said without hesitation and bit her tongue right away.</p><p>Lexa nearly dropped the dishes from her hands, frozen in front of the sink. A treacherous flush was already spreading on the cheeks.</p><p>-“Thanks for the compliment,” the brunette said strangled, turning. - “It's nice to hear it from the artist.”</p><p>-“So, you agree?” the blonde embarrassedly tutored the edges of the shirt.</p><p>- “I agree.”</p><p>Before Green could answer, the girl suddenly jumped up from her seat, approaching the mistress of the house, from which Lexa instantly lost her breath.</p><p>- “Then deal?” Clarke held out her hand.</p><p>Mentally cursing herself and the incomprehensible feelings, the brunette squeezed a warm hand.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>-“Can you stick off of your daub even for a minute,” Raven grumbled, pulling a chocolate bar from her pocket.</p><p>The June summer breeze tickled her skin nicely, and Clarke closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet sensation.  She put a brush at the easel and sat on a bench next to her chewing friend.</p><p>-“You could give a piece, ass,” Clarke pouted.</p><p>- “Your ass very soon will not fit in any jeans. Do you want to add a couple more pounds to the load?” the brown-haired woman grinned, defiantly biting off the chocolate bar.</p><p>-“You’re a bastard, Raven,” the blonde rolled her eyes.</p><p>-“This bastard brought you great news,” a friend clucked her tongue, taking a tablet out of her bag. - “Yesterday in the news, I accidentally stumbled upon this,” - the girl uploaded the web page, - “in two months, the city museum will host the largest exhibition of aspiring artists from all over the state. There will be a bunch of appraisers! Everyone can take part in it. This is your chance, Clarke!”</p><p>- “And the requisite?” blue-eyed asked excitedly, taking away the tablet from her friend.</p><p>- “Two works must be brought to the gallery for evaluation, the sooner the better.”</p><p>Clarke jumped up excitedly, throwing herself at Raven with a choking hug.</p><p>- “This time I will not miss it! Baby thanks you're the best!”</p><p>-“And that was right finally,” said the brown-haired woman, laughing, unfastening her worried friend. - “Now tell me about the hostess of the cells, which now,  most likely, are actively propagating in you.”</p><p>Clarke instantly dropped her eyes, embarrassingly wiping the paint off her fingertips.</p><p>-“Raven, I'm such an idiot.”</p><p>-“Well, I never had any doubts about this statement,” the friend grunted, throwing a wrapper from the bar into the trash. - “What have you done, weirdo?”</p><p>-“I accidentally climbed into Lexa's bed, and ... and touched her in my sleep ...”</p><p>- “What?” rounded eyes brown-haired. - “What!? You did what? Clarke!”</p><p>-“I touched... not on purpose! It seems that she was not angry... and then we bet …”</p><p>Raven stared angrily at her reddened friend.</p><p>-“What are you doing, Griffin? Do you even understand the seriousness of the situation in which you find yourself? I'm shocked by you, honestly!”</p><p>- “Yes, I understand! But, Raven, she's so pretty and sweet. Her eyes ... voice ... and I'm not on purpose, I repeat!” Clarke turned to the easel.</p><p>-“You've only known her for two days, Clarke, and you climbed into bed. Griffin, you damn pervert, don't you dare fall in love with her, you will suffer after all…”</p><p>- “Never, never, fall in love. Nonsense, Reyes. I have a pure interest as a human artist.”</p><p>-“Fuck, Clarke, I'm just draining from you. What kind of bet is there? Come on, surprise me even more.”</p><p>The blonde concentratedly dipped the brush in green, smearing it on the palette.</p><p>- “The bet. Whether I get pregnant the first time or not. If so, then she wins, and I will be cooking dinner for a month. No - then she will pose for me for a drawing.”</p><p>- “Oh, let me guess. This is what you came up with. Right?” a friend got up from the bench and, going around Clarke with an easel, stood right in front of her, blocking the landscape.</p><p>- “So, what about that, tell me? You piss me off. Step away.”</p><p>-“Watch it, Griffin. You’re playing with fire…” </p><p>-“Just go, buy us some ice cream,” Clarke muttered, - “Pistachio for me.”</p><p>Raven rolled her eyes, pursing her lips.</p><p>-“And lets without your trivial I warned you,” the blonde breathed, showing her friend her tongue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good si i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“So many things?” Clarke rounded her eyes, taking food out of the bags.</p><p>Lexa sank into a chair, unable to take her gaze away from the blonde fluttering through the kitchen. The tattered light jeans with a low waist and a blue indecent <br/>tight-fitting body of a T-shirt made Clarke's image so impudent and exciting ...</p><p>-“Ten types of tea?” Lexa, this is enough for six months!</p><p>Green extended her legs and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt to her elbows. The meeting and preparations for it took away almost all the forces.<br/>And now it was a great pleasure for her to relax like that and look at the smiling girl who examined with interest multi-colored tea boxes.</p><p>- "I could not choose somethink one thing. I hope you love not only with jasmine."</p><p>- "Of course! I'll make this one,” Clarke pulled forward a box of strawberry tea, - “and we will try it together. You don't mind? You can always return to coffee."</p><p>Lexa nodded, smiling at one corner of her lips, and rubbed her neck tiredly.</p><p>Clarke looked carefully at the brunette, sitting next to her.</p><p>- "Tough day?"</p><p>-“Yes,” Green breathed, drowning in warm blue eyes.</p><p>-“Then rest, and I will bake a pie for us and prepare something delicious. Now we have to put somewhere so many products that they not soured."</p><p>-“You have not lost the bet, so I will be happy to take part in the cooking. Will you teach me Clarke?"</p><p>Lexa narrowed her eyes playfully.</p><p>-“With pleasure,” the blonde shone.</p><p>- "Then I'm quick take the shower."</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Lexa pulled her still wet hair into a high bun and pulled on shorts and a white cotton shirt on the straps.</p><p>Fatigue almost disappeared, replaced by a feeling of pleasant excitement and warmth. This girl, who was now fiddling in the kitchen, loudly ringing dishes, <br/>excited the brunette and caused something incomprehensible and truly homely. As if it should be as if all this is right and so necessary, it is simply necessary <br/>for her soul, which has already forgotten what care is. For so many years, Lexa guarded and kept her solitude. Loneliness became her companion, <br/>and work became her wife. She just forgot how it could be - in a different way. Lexa, who was accustomed to think rationally, not to succumb to weaknesses <br/>and feelings, simply drowned in pleasant emotions for a blonde whom she did not know at all. <br/>And she didn’t want to fight it. she just didn’t want to ... and, in a strange way, she couldn’t ...</p><p>-“I'm ready to help,” Green said, leaving her bad room.</p><p>Clarke flinched in surprise, sprinkled flour on the countertop and turned sharply, watching how the brunette's sexy figure was approaching her. Blue eyes glared <br/>at the slender dark legs, rising higher to a thin waist, the seductive roundness of an elastic chest, to a line of graceful collarbones. The blonde swallowed <br/>nervously, surprised at the instant reaction of her body to the stunning look of the girl. Clarke confusedly rubbed the bridge of her nose, stain her nose with <br/>flour, and then sneezed loudly.</p><p>-“Be healthy,” Lexa smiled, standing close by.</p><p>-“Thank you,” the blonde whispered, trying to calm her trembling knees and the bashful feeling of sudden and uncontrollable arousal. This had not <br/>happened to her before.</p><p>-“What should I do, Clarke?” the brunette focused and seriously looked at the spread out products and, looking up at the blonde’s amazed and dirty face, <br/>could not resist, laughed.</p><p>-“You have a nose in agony,” Green said smilingly, and before thinking, she reached for Clarke, gently brushing white marks from her blonde skin <br/>with her fingertips.</p><p>-“So ... umm,” Clarke mechanically ran her tongue over her dry lips, trying to put together scattered thoughts, her cheeks were treacherously burning, <br/>and her lower abdomen was painfully throbbing. -“We need to make the dough ... the dough for the pie.”</p><p>-“Yes, I see - you’ve already sorted out the flour,” Green said without stopping smiling.</p><p>-“Flour ... yes,” the blonde swore with might and main to herself and cursed her body, and at the same time a seductive body standing nearby.<br/>- "In general, look ... it's simple." Clarke pushed Lexa's bowl of flour.</p><p>- "Take the eggs. Separate the protein from the yolk. Beat the protein until foam, and add the sugar and mix in the yolk, then pour everything into a <br/>bowl with flour. Can you handle it? I'll cut apples for now."</p><p>The brunette nodded, getting to work.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, the cake was put in the oven. And under the strict guidance of the embarrassed blonde, the girls prepared a simple potato salad with basil.</p><p>-“You know, this is very exciting,” Lexa said, setting the table while Clarke made tea.</p><p>-“And very easy and simple,” the blonde nodded. - “You did a five-plus. Next time you can try to do something more complicated, for example, lasagna."</p><p>The cooked food was very tasty. Tea was fragrant, pleasant, and drank so well with the cake. And all this was so different from restaurant or home-ordered dishes. <br/>Lexa savored every bite that brought her back to her childhood when her mother cooked the mouth-watering and best food in the world.</p><p>And Clarke all evening admired the sweet reaction of the brunette, who with quiet enthusiasm absorbed such simple dishes.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The girls didn't even notice how in a few days, cooking and tea drinking turned into a kind of small tradition. Lexa hurried after work home with the <br/>anticipation of a warm evening with a blonde who was looking forward to her return.</p><p>Clarke tried to spend all her free time productively, spending a couple of hours at online lessons, and in the late afternoon drawing a panorama of the <br/>city on the balcony. She had already decided that this picture would definitely be evaluated for participation in the exhibition, therefore she devoted <br/>herself completely to this work, once not noticing the arrival of Green.</p><p>-“Very beautiful, Clarke,” the brunette said enthusiastically over the blonde's ear, who was startled by the unexpectedness and sudden proximity of Lexa.</p><p>-“Thank you,” the blonde put down her brush, turning to Green. - "I am going to participate in a major exhibition of artists, which will be in two months. This is a <br/>great chance to break into the high society of artists and critics. Here. I'm preparing my first job."</p><p>-“Interesting,” the brunette watched as thin fingers, smeared with paints, walked along her delicious chest, leaving multi-colored marks on the denim <br/>of her jumpsuit.</p><p>- "And how many works should be submitted?"</p><p>- "Two."</p><p>-“I'm not a critic, but you just get indescribably beautiful!” Lexa looked back at the picture.</p><p>-“She's not ready yet,” the blonde smiled shyly.</p><p>-“A fortiori,” the brunette winked, taking off her jacket.</p><p>Clarke gathered brushes and paints into a drawer, feeling a blush on her cheeks.</p><p>- "My friend Anya will come to dinner today."</p><p>-“Than we'll cook something special?” said the blonde, collecting an easel.</p><p>-“I think she will be surprised in any case, no matter what we cook,” Green grinned, heading for her room.</p><p>Clarke threw things into the corner of the living room and hurried to the kitchen. She suddenly wanted to do something very tasty and unusual so that <br/>Lexa friend would definitely like it. And why did Clarke become necessary? She nervously pulled an elastic band from her pocket and made a high tail.</p><p>To please Lexa ...</p><p>It's simple ... To make the brunette smile even more, because from her smile her chest becomes warm and her heart begins to beat faster. So that the stunning <br/>green eyes burn brighter, looking into the blonde's eyes, causing such a pleasant exciting feeling ...</p><p>Clarke shook her head, driving away strange thoughts about the mistress of the house. They are just neighbors, and you need to be more restrained and careful, <br/>because all this is a , as Raven recently told her in her grouchy tone, sniffing into the telephone receiver.</p><p>-“Anya promised to come in an hour,” Lexa said in the back of the blonde who was hanging by the open refrigerator.</p><p>- "Then we bake fish with vegetables. This time is not enough for culinary delights,” Clarke sighed, closing the refrigerator door.</p><p>- "It sounds very delights."</p><p>Clarke looked at the brunette, who had changed into a light black sundress with a neckline too deep for greedy blue eyes.</p><p>-“Yeah ...” the blonde lifted her gaze from Green, who had been dressing too seductively every evening. And for Clarke, it began to turn into torture.</p><p>The blonde lowered the straps of her oiled overalls, remaining in a white tight T-shirt.</p><p>And it was time for Lexa to get nervous, swallowing and licking her lips because Clarke decided not to put on her bra. She, along the way, did not think at <br/>all about how this might look!</p><p>-“Cut the vegetables, Lexa,” the blonde stood sideways to the girl, and Green stared shamelessly at the appetizing roundness with her nipple brazenly <br/>sticking out of thin tissue.</p><p>- "Lexa! Will you help? Otherwise, we will not be in time."</p><p>- "Oh sure…"</p><p>Exactly an hour later, the nervous and excited atmosphere in the kitchen was interrupted by the punctual Ani's call.</p><p>-“I'll change clothes,” Clarke threw, rushing into the room.</p><p>-“And I'll open it,” Green breathed out at last, heading for the door.</p><p>Anya stood on the threshold with a brazen grin, holding out a brunette bottle of red wine. The blond hair of the girl was pulled into a neat braid, and an <br/>elegant trouser suit favorably emphasized the stately figure.</p><p>-“Hi, friend,” the slightly slanted brown eyes looked mockingly at the nervous Lexa. - "Did you miss me?"</p><p>-“Of course,” Greene said, embracing the guest.</p><p>- "Mmmm, it smells good. So you weren’t cooking, Lexa?" said a friend, going into the apartment.</p><p>-“We cooked together,” said the brunette, embarrassed, following the girl into the kitchen. - "Have a seat." </p><p>- "That's even how?" Anya raised her eyebrows. - “And where is this sorceress who accustomed you to the kitchen?”</p><p>- "Changing clothes. Anya, just please, don't bother the girl with unnecessary questions. Have agreed?"</p><p>Friend snorted, sitting down at the table.</p><p>- "Oh, relax, Lexa. I don’t recognize you directly. Better open us the wine - collection, by the way."</p><p>- "How's the business trip? Did they end up signing your contract?" relaxing, Green asked, pouring alcohol into the glasses.</p><p>-“Oh, they pulled the cat by the balls as they could,” Anya laughed. - "I need a rest after such an estate of my brain."</p><p>Lexa laughed softly and then froze as soon as she saw the blonde leaving the room.</p><p>Clarke looked simply dazzling in a short narrow blue dress with thin straps. The brunette was simply taken aback by the unexpectedly <br/>beautiful and unusual image of the blonde.</p><p>-“Good evening,” the blonde said, holding out her hand to Anya. - "I'm Clarke."</p><p>-“Anya,” she smiled back, clutching her warm palm. - "Very nice."</p><p>-“And me too,” Clarke said embarrassedly, sitting down next to the amazed brunette.</p><p>-“I propose a toast,” Anya raised her glass, playfully watching the embarrassed girls. - "For the meeting!"</p><p>-“Oh, I probably shouldn't drink,” the blonde said quietly, pouring herself water.</p><p>- "Come on, Clarke. From a few sips of good wine nothing will happen despite the fact that you are still possibly not pregnant. Right, Lexa?"</p><p>- "Yes, Clarke. You can have a drink,” Green pushed the girl up a glass, and she took a few sips.</p><p>- "Oh my God! Did you cook this together? Lexa, did you cook this yummy too?" chewing fish, asked Anya.</p><p>-“Lexa is a very capable student,” said Clarke, smiling, and turned her gaze to the brunette's tense face.</p><p>-“And I had no doubt,” the friend grinned, absorbing food with appetite. - “Clarke, tell me about yourself. Are you an artist? It must be very entertaining."</p><p>-“Yes,” the blonde replied, - “I really like to draw.”</p><p>-“And doing this fantastically beautifully,” Lexa confirmed.</p><p>-“Well,” the blonde was embarrassed, twisting the fork in her hand, - “I would not have made such a loud statement, referring to only one work that <br/>has not even been completed.”</p><p>- "What kind of work is this?" Anya asked with interest.</p><p>-“Clarke draws a panorama of the city from my balcony to participate in the exhibition,” the brunette replied.</p><p>-“Oh, I would take a look.”</p><p>-“Maybe later? When will the picture be ready?" Clarke said even more embarrassed.</p><p>-“Well, sadly, but intriguingly,” Anya grinned. - “Is there anything else besides painting, Clarke?”</p><p>- "I play guitar. This is a pure hobby for the soul,” the blonde looked down.</p><p>-“Clarke, will you play for us?” ahead of her friend, Lexa asked, taking a few greedy sips of wine.</p><p>The blonde nodded shortly.</p><p>- "Then let's move on to the sofa!" enthusiastically clapping her hands, said Anya, rising from her chair.</p><p>The girls moved into the living room, and the blonde brought the guitar and sat in a wide chair opposite them. She exhaled noisily, lowering her thin <br/>fingers to the strings, and sang.</p><p>Lexa froze, hearing a velvety voice with a hoarse hoarse voice, beginning to sing Ed Sheeran's song “Kiss Me”.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke looked with piercing blue eyes straight at the brunette, not looking up. And inside everything turned upside down, the heart skipped a few quick beats.</p><p> </p><p>A bewitching voice drove crazy, the words excited feelings, inflaming imagination. And Lexa, unable to look away, was fascinated by the plunge into the <br/>abyss of blue lakes.</p><p> </p><p>Fingers fluttered along the strings, creating an enchanting melody. Lexa stopped breathing, forgetting where she was, who she was ... <br/>There was only a beautiful girl opposite, who did not think to look away from green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke finished singing and lowered her eyes to the floor. The living room plunged into a ringing silence, which Anya had suddenly broken.</p><p>- "Clarke! It's just! Very cool! Really, Lexa?" a friend poked the brunette with an elbow in the side, pulling that out of a stupor. - "Although I have not yet <br/>seen your work, I can safely say that a talented person is talented in everything!"</p><p>-“Thank you,” the blonde, blushing, removed the guitar from her knees. - "I'm glad, that you liked."</p><p>Lexa could only nod briefly, nervously clutching her fingers into the lock.</p><p>The remaining time, Anya talked about San Francisco, where she was on a business trip, asked Clarke about the exhibition, which answered with <br/>enthusiasm and tried to maintain the conversation because Lexa sat almost all the time in silence, thoughtfully drinking from her glass.</p><p>-“She's gorgeous,” whispered Anya, hugging the brunette goodbye.</p><p>-“I know,” Lexa said quietly, exhaling noisily and biting her lower lip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good si i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“Well, Clarke?” the brunette leaned her back against the bathroom door, eagerly rubbing her sweaty palms.</p><p>-“Lexa, I can't do that while you're standing there.” Clarke opened the pregnancy test box and looked excitedly at the door.</p><p>-“Ok,” Green said, her voice drooping. - “I'm waiting for you in the living room.”</p><p>Lexa left the room and, constantly glancing at her watch, began to measure the steps of the loft.</p><p>She didn’t understand why she was more nervous. Due to the fact that Clarke will be pregnant, or vice versa. She really wanted a baby. She was ready for this, <br/>as she thought before ... But now, for some reason, she wanted the blonde to be not pregnant. Everything was somehow confused ... it became more complicated ...</p><p>Green ran her hand through her hair, picking up the sheets drawn by the blonde from the floor. Clarke fell in love with the fluffy carpet in front of the <br/>sofa and now more and more often painted right on it, forgetting the art supplies on the floor.</p><p>- "Lexa!"</p><p>The brunette jumped from suddenness, dropping the sheets and clutching her heart.</p><p>- "Damn Clarke! You will make me a stutter!" Lexa sharply turned to face the girl, carefully examining her reddened face.</p><p>The blonde smiled, slowly approaching Green.</p><p>-“Come on, Clarke,” Lexa bit her lower lip, clenching her fists.</p><p>-“Well, congratulations, Miss Green. You will soon become a mom!" Clarke stopped in front of the stunned Lexa, pretty studying her shocked reaction.</p><p>-“I ... I ...” the brunette bit her lip even more so as not to cry from the emanating emotions at once.</p><p>- “Come here,” Clarke extended her arms, and Lexa, without hesitation, ducked into a warm embrace, clinging to her whole body.</p><p>The girls didn't even realize that both of them would not forget this minute of their life. Never.</p><p>*****</p><p>Raven handed her friend a bar of chocolate with a mournful face.</p><p>- “Tearing it from my heart, Griffin. Feed, you now eat for two."</p><p>-“Oh, what a broad gesture, Reyes,” Clarke said grinning, taking the sacrificial gift from the brown-haired woman and breaking it in half. - "Take a half, <br/>otherwise it's impossible to look at you."</p><p>- "And how it feels. Are you sick? How are you feeling? Changing every minute? Do you feel heavy somewhere?" Raven attacked with questions, <br/>chewing pretty sweet.</p><p>-“No, nothing at all,” the blonde shrugged. - “Maybe it's too early for all this.”</p><p>-“Or you have a super cool body,” suggested a friend. - “Or maybe the test lied?”</p><p>- "Didn’t lie. Lexa and I were at the gynecologist. He confirmed."</p><p>- "By the way, about the cute mother. I hope you don't secretly crawl into her bed anymore?"</p><p>-“What are you saying, Raven,” Clarke was embarrassed, nervously rubbing her brushes.</p><p>-“I tell you to think with your head and not other places, Griffin!” a friend poked the blonde with her index finger on the forehead.</p><p>-“Oh, stop it already,” the blonde grimaced. - "Help me better with the idea for the second picture. Application deadline in a week. I have a quiet panic. Week, Raven!"</p><p>- "Rummage in your old works."</p><p>- "No. Firstly, for this it is necessary to return home, and secondly, everything that was drawn before is completely unsuitable for the exhibition. I spoiled so <br/>many sheets with my sketches, but nothing worthwhile comes out,” the blonde breathed sadly.</p><p>- "Think about what inspires you the most, and the idea itself will come."</p><p>-“Easy to say ... Okay, let's not talk about me anymore. How are you? How are you and Finn?"</p><p>-“Finn insists that we come live together, but I'm not ready to wash his socks and listen to loud snoring at night,” friend grimaced. - “Tomorrow, by the way, is <br/>my first broadcast on the radio. I remind you, be sure to rate it. I am very worried!"</p><p>- "Exactly! I will definitely listen! Finally, your chatter will not only bother me,” Clarke laughed.</p><p>- "You are such ass! You won’t get a piece of chocolate from me anymore!" puffed up the brown-haired woman.</p><p>Clarke smiled broadly, wrapping her friend in a tight hug.</p><p>-“You can handle it, Reyes, I have no doubt.”</p><p>*****</p><p>After dinner, Clarke settled down on the carpet, leaning her back against the edge of the sofa. She looked thoughtfully at the blank sheet of paper in <br/>front of her, nibbling the edge of a pencil.</p><p>Think about what inspires her ...</p><p>Lexa sank into a wide chair opposite the blonde. She pulled glasses on her nose, pressed her legs under her and plunged into the study of a pile <br/>of documents, putting them on her lap.</p><p>She looked so strict in her glasses and damn beautiful and sexy. A soft light caressed her perfect features, and the pencil itself fell on the paper, repeating <br/>bends - a line of eyebrows, expressive eyes with long fluffy eyelashes, a straight regular nose, sensual full lips.</p><p>Clarke enthusiastically moved to the paper a beautiful and focused image of a brunette. She tried not to look at the girl for a long time, throwing <br/>second glances at her face so that Lex would not notice that they were drawing her.</p><p>The blonde finished her lips and, unable to resist, ran a fingertip over the surface of the paper, repeating their seductive bend.</p><p>She looked at Lexa again, and suddenly met her gaze with green eyes. Clarke blushed instantly, as if she had been caught behind something extremely obscene.</p><p>-“Is everything all right, Clarke?” Green took off her glasses and tucked a long wavy lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p>The girl swallowed nervously, staring at the lips of the brunette, who slowly parted. Lexa ran the tip of her earpiece over her lower lip.</p><p>Clarke immediately thought that at the moment she would really like to be in place of these same glasses.</p><p>-“Yeah ...” the blonde breathed, lowering her gaze.</p><p>- "What do you draw, if not secret?" Green put down the documents and leaned forward to examine the drawing.</p><p>Clarke sharply pressed the leaf to her chest, blushing even more.</p><p>-“Nothing ... nothing special,” the blonde mumbled.</p><p>- "Really?" smiled Lexa. - “Then why are you hiding from me?”</p><p>- "It’s just ... it didn’t work out very well ..."</p><p>-“Let me appreciate it,” the brunette rose from her chair and hung over the bewildered girl.</p><p>- "It…"</p><p>-“Come on, Clarke, I'm not a formidable critic,” Lexa crouched beside her, looking with interest at the sheet.</p><p>-“Ok,” the blonde breathed noisily from hopelessness and slowly handed the drawing to the brunette.</p><p>Lexa silently stared at her portrait, rounding her eyes.</p><p>Clarke closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her wild embarrassment and incomprehensible excitement.</p><p>-“It worked out very well,” Green finally said. - "Handsomely. Nobody has painted me yet."</p><p>Lexa returned the sheet to the blonde, blushing slightly.</p><p>-“Thank you,” Clarke said quietly, picking up pencils from the floor and trying not to look at the brunette sitting next to her.</p><p>-“Clarke, if you want, draw me without any argument. I like it,” Lexa smiled wider, catching a glance of shining blue eyes.</p><p>The blonde cheered enthusiastically in place, throwing the poor pencils back to the floor.</p><p>-“Lexa, if you don’t mind, will you pose for the picture?” Clarke grabbed Green's warm palms, clutching them in her hands.</p><p>-“With joy,” the brunette laughed, feeling pleasant warmth spreading in her chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good si i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa sat on the sofa in front of the easel.</p><p>- "And I must be only in this?"</p><p>The brunette clutched in her hands the edges of the sheet wrapped around her naked body.</p><p>Clarke slowly approached the girl and leaned so close to her that Lexa felt a hot breath on her lips, mechanically opening them and moistening her tongue.<br/>Excited goosebumps ran across the body.</p><p>-“Yes,” the blonde whispered softly, dropping her fingers into her long hair, pulling a hairpin from Lexa. Dark curls scattered over his bare shoulders. - "Lie down."</p><p>- "How ?" Green said in a trembling voice, awkwardly leaning back on the pillows.</p><p>Clarke looked fascinated at the alluring seductive line of collarbones. This girl in itself is a true masterpiece ... which wanted to study with hands, lips, tongue ...</p><p>The blonde gently touched her naked dark ankles, raising her slender legs and laying them on the sofa. Fingers glided upward on velvety soft skin, lifting the <br/>edges of the sheet above almost to the hips.</p><p>Lexa exhaled noisily, pausing.</p><p>-“Relax,” a gentle voice with a slight hoarse voice made the heart beat faster, completely turning off consciousness.</p><p>Clarke smoothly ran a warm palm over the swarthy shoulder, lower along the arm, gently squeezed a thin wrist, lifting it and placing it on the armrest, <br/>touched her other hand, laying it on the brunette's thigh.</p><p>Lexa forgot how to breathe, completely surrendering to the pleasant sweet sensations from the incredibly gentle and light touch of the blonde. The body <br/>instantly responded with a strong pulsation in the lower abdomen.</p><p>Clarke dimmed the light and on trembling legs walked over to the easel.</p><p>Blue eyes absorbed the incredible beautiful alluring image of the girl lying in front of her.</p><p>Puffy lips parted. The wet languid gaze of green eyes made thoughts fly apart, making it difficult to focus.</p><p>- “Ok,” Clarke looked away from Lexa for a few seconds, trying to pull herself together and grabbed a brush. - "Try not to move."</p><p>The brunette nodded briefly, mentally cursing the reaction of her body, which caused her panties to get very wet.</p><p>This piercing gaze of bottomless blue eyes drove crazy. Lexa regretted several times that she agreed to pose in front of the blonde. It was incredibly difficult ... <br/>to restrain my excitement, which flared up more and more.</p><p>Clarke bit her lower lip, plunging into another world with each stroke, completely surrendering to perfect lines, seductive bends. This world is rapturously perfect, <br/>soft, warm, insanely beautiful, stupefying. This world is Lexa ...</p><p>The brunette smiled, watching how the girl was immersed in work. Legs and hands gradually began to numb, wanted to get up and stretch limbs, but Clarke <br/>drew her with such ecstasy that, having collected all her patience, Lexa tried not to move.</p><p>The blonde came to her senses when the girl moaned softly, tilting her neck to the side.</p><p>-“Oh, Lexa, you must be very tired! Sorry, I just ... got carried away,” Clarke put down her tassels. - "Let's take a break?"</p><p>-“Yes, that will be great,” Green agreed, smoothly rising from the couch. - "Can I see it?"</p><p>Lexa forgot that the sheet was not fixed on it. And when the girl got up, the fabric fell at her feet, leaving Green in only her panties.</p><p>Clarke's jaw slowly sank down, and his eyes eagerly stared at the green-eyed perfect body. The heart skipped a few beats before beating at a wild speed, <br/>trying to jump out of the chest.</p><p>Perfect elastic breasts, a flat tummy, slender legs and a burning goggle ... Clarke exhaled noisily, choking on air, which her lungs catastrophically missed.</p><p>Lexa quickly picked up the sheet and wrapped it around her with trembling hands. Her cheeks flashed instantly with a bashful blush. She had never been <br/>so embarrassed before anyone else ...</p><p>- "Can i ?" the brunette said in a sagging voice, smiling timidly at the girl who had frozen before her.</p><p>- "What?" Clarke squeezed out, rubbing his forehead in confusion with fingers stained with paint.</p><p>- "Look at work."</p><p>- "Oh. Yes," before my eyes was only naked Lexa, and not a single thought.</p><p>Green, gracefully treading her bare legs, walked around the frozen Clarke and looked with interest at the easel.</p><p>-“It's ... just ... very beautiful, Clarke,” the brunette whispered in the neck of the blonde, who involuntarily flinched from the tickling warm breath on her skin.</p><p>-“Yeah,” Clarke closed her eyes, pursing her lips. A sweet wave of strong uncontrolled excitement passed through the whole body, concentrating in the <br/>lower abdomen.</p><p>-“Do you do this often?” pulling away, asked Lexa.</p><p>- "What?"</p><p>-“You draw from nature girls,” Green grinned.</p><p>- "No. Um ... I ... go, I need ... need. I'll be right back,” the blonde rushed into her room, heading straight for the bathroom.</p><p>Need to take a shower ... urgently ...</p><p>Clarke quickly pulled off her clothes and stood under the warm stream of water. The body burned and ached pleasantly, demanding discharge. The blonde ran <br/>her fingers over her very sensitive breast lately, dropping lower ... She had never been aroused by the female body before, nor had she been excited so much, <br/>sharply, to a sweet pain ...</p><p>There was a knock on the door, and Clarke frightenedly pulled her hand back, which had already reached the most sensitive place.</p><p>- "Clarke! Are you okay?" was the excited voice of Lexa.</p><p>-“Dame it ...” the blonde swore softly, raising her flaming face up. - "Yes! All is well! Don't worry! I am coming now!"</p><p>Clarke closed her eyes, clutching her palms. Maybe it's all hormones? Raven constantly told her to be careful in her impulses and desires, to think first of all <br/>with her head, but her brain seemed to turn off when she saw this dazzling green-eyed girl. Now she was sure that her body was desperate for Green. So you need <br/>to stay away from her. As far as possible… Clarke frowned, imagining her friend's displeased, reproached face, and, with a sigh, sighed confidently out of the shower.</p><p>Lexa was sitting on the couch, looking at the unfinished picture. She changed into a silk home suit, thoughtfully crushing in the hands of his edge.</p><p>-“Thank you for posing for me,” Clarke said quietly, prudently sitting on the other side of the sofa further from the brunette. - "I will complete it myself."</p><p>-“It's my pleasure, Clarke,” Green answered almost in a whisper, not turning to the girl. - "Is everything normal with you? You ran away so fast ..."</p><p>-“I'm just ... a little tired. I'm sorry if I scared you. Let's have some tea? Today - with a camomile."</p><p>-“Let's do,” Lexa said, bewildered. </p><p>                                                                                                                                   ***</p><p>The day was not set from the very beginning, or rather from the night ... a long sleepless night. Lexa was thinking about Clarke. All the time. It annoyed, angered <br/>and scared ... This girl carries her baby. They have a contract. The girl really needs money, otherwise she would not have decided on such a thing. Green many <br/>times tried to ask Clarke - why did she take such a desperate step as surrogate motherhood, but she stopped herself all the time because in fact it was not <br/>her business. Or her? They did not discuss personal life at all. Never. Even with hints ...</p><p>Green sighed, pressing the call button.</p><p>-“Ashley, bring me a cup of tea.”</p><p>-“Tea, miss?” Came the secretary's surprised voice.</p><p>- "Yes. With a camomile."</p><p>Clarke so quickly and swiftly burst into the life of Lexa, enveloping in strange emotions that burst out. She had not had a real relationship for a very long time, <br/>since then, when she broke up with Castia ... She did not want to let anyone into her heart and soul, once experienced severe pain from betrayal.</p><p>After the death of her parents, something broke off in Green, an infinite void appeared inside, which she filled with work. After all, this is all that remains <br/>of them ... mothers and fathers ...</p><p>Clarke reminded her of her family ... that at home it can be so cozy and warm, and not alone ... and so good ...</p><p>Knocking, Ashley came into the office with a cup of steaming fragrant tea.</p><p>- "Miss, an hour, a meeting with investors."</p><p>- "I remember, thanks."</p><p>The secretary smiled sweetly, putting the cup on the table, and as if specially seductively shaking her hips, she went back to the reception room.</p><p>Must try to forget again ... Sex should help ... must. To help. Forget the blue eyes.</p><p>And then, then Lexa decided to give herself completely to preparing for the birth of the baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke stood in front of the picture, rubbing her sweaty palms. The green-eyed figure, hidden by the cloth of a snow-white sheet, aroused frightening primitive <br/>instincts in the blonde - to possess, gently and at the same time rudely, sweeping away all the “BUT” of common sense. By adding more pastel warm tones to the <br/>picture, making piercing emerald eyes even more expressive, Clarke exhaled noisily - how exciting this image turned out, which did not leave her thoughts and <br/>fantasies for even a second.</p><p>Why was such a dazzlingly beautiful, young, and successful girl desperately alone? Why didn't Clarke see a single photo frame in this rich and stylish apartment? <br/>Not a single mention of her personal life ... as if she was empty, or the girl tried to hide her?</p><p>Wanted to know everything about Lexa Green, whose perfect delicate skin felt so sweetly on the fingers of a blonde, whose elastic chest, excitedly billowing under the gaze of blue eyes, interfered with rational thinking ...<br/>Clarke sat annoyed on the bed.</p><p>Suddenly wanted strawberries, lots of strawberries with sweet chocolate syrup.</p><p>The blonde pulled out a mobile from her pocket and dialed number of her friend.</p><p>- "Hey, pregnant! Are you miss me?" Raven rang out a cheerful voice through a couple of short beeps.</p><p>-“Hi,” the blonde replied languidly, dropping her back on a wide mattress.</p><p>- "Well, how is it? How do you like my broadcast? I hope you didn’t oversleep all the fun?"</p><p>-“You won’t wait,” Clarke grinned, looking at the ceiling of the room.  - “Your voice will wake anyone. You were at the height of the Rave, really. At first, there <br/>was an excitement in intonation, but then you surpassed yourself. Well done."</p><p>- "Yes, I’ve never been so worried in my life. They put me on the morning airs until I gain more experience and confidence. I like everything wildly. Yes, I'm just <br/>delighted, really! So much adrenaline and emotions at once! How are you? Was there a muse for the picture?"</p><p>- “Found,” Clarke sighed, closing her eyes. - "Because of this muse, I didn't sleep all night ...</p><p>-“So,” came the wary voice from the speaker, - “tell me.”</p><p>-“Rave, you were right ... I don’t understand what is happening to me ... I am stuck ... I want ...” Clarke swallowed nervously. - “I really want Lexa.”</p><p>The blonde frowned as she listened to the ringing silence.</p><p>-“Damn you, Griffin,” her friend said finally. - “Does she want you?”</p><p>-“I think ... I think so. She looked at me like that ... her skin ... skin, Rave, she was goosebumps from my touch ..."</p><p>-“Did you touch her again?” there was an angry hiss.</p><p>-“You see, Lexa agreed to pose for me ... and I ... and in general. What should I do? How to overcome your desire? This is the first time I've come across this, <br/>I don’t recognize myself,” Clarke whispered confusedly.</p><p>-“You don't listen to me anyway, Clarke. I have already erased the language of telling you the same thing! I immediately realized that you fall for her! <br/>And your actions only make yourself worse ..."</p><p>-“Yes, but I can't stop ...”</p><p>-“No more advice from me, you know everything yourself.”</p><p>Clarke sighed heavily.</p><p>- "The picture is ready. Are you free after lunch? If Lexa agrees that I gave her to the exhibition, then come with me to an assessment? Please ..."</p><p>- “I'm going,” Raven breathed just as loudly before hanging up.</p><p>*****                                                                                                                        </p><p>Lexa closed all tabs in the browser with literature on pregnancy, ordering at least ten books. Doctors gave a bunch of recommendations for proper nutrition <br/>in the first and subsequent cycles of fetal development, so that the baby is born healthy and without a possible tendency to allergies. But there are no <br/>recommendations on how to behave with a pregnant woman and how her hormones will affect others. Lexa decided to prepare properly.</p><p>The office phone squealed disgustingly, and the brunette, grimacing, picked up the phone.</p><p>-“On the line, Clark Griffin, miss. Connect?" came a pleasant voice Ashley.</p><p>-“Yes, of course,” Green said excitedly and at the same time bewildered.</p><p>- "Lexa?"</p><p>Excited goose ran from a soft, slightly hoarse voice that she had not heard for several hours, and the brunette, mentally cursing, squeezed the phone with <br/>her suddenly sweating palm.</p><p> Green thought in amazement.</p><p>- “Clarke, did something happen?” Suddenly a sagging voice betrayed the brunette with giblets.</p><p>-“Um ... I finished the picture ... and ...,” Clarke's voice was no less excited.</p><p>- "So fast?" interrupted the brunette, for some reason starting to smile stupidly.</p><p>-“Yes ... I couldn’t sleep at night. In general, I’m done ... ahem ... I finished it ... and wanted to ask you for permission to rate it."</p><p>-“Oh, well ... I don’t know,” the brunette was taken aback, - “should I give an answer now? I would like to take a look at the result."</p><p>- "The work should be attributed as soon as possible, therefore ... I wanted to do it today after lunch ..."</p><p>- "Send me a photo on mobile. I will look and give an answer. Ok?"</p><p>-“Yes, of course, I'll send it now!”</p><p>There were beeps in the receiver, and Lexa, grabbing her cell phone, stared at the dark screen.</p><p>It was so strange ... so interesting and exciting - to be a part of art, to pose for Clarke, and now, so that other people appreciate her image ... Not that Lexa <br/>was a trapped person, not at all. She knew that she was successful, that for men, for women, she was not shy about being naked in front of a completely <br/>unfamiliar girl. And even enjoyed the admiring glances that wished her. But with Clarke, everything felt completely different ... Maybe it was the piercing gaze <br/>of blue eyes that penetrated the very soul, causing the heart to beat faster.</p><p>The mobile in his hand vibrated, notifying of an incoming message, and Lexa impatiently unlocked the screen.</p><p>Clarke sent two photos. On one - a picture with her image, from which the brunette embarrassed blushed. The work turned out damn beautiful and sensual. On <br/>the second - the blonde sent a selfie, depicting on her pretty face pleading eyes, like a kitten, and a timid smile.</p><p>Green laughed softly, gently touching the surface of the phone screen, ran a fingertip over the blonde's cheek and lips.</p><p>How can she refuse to this girl?</p><p>*****                                                                                                                     </p><p>Lexa sat on a chair by the bar, and, as always, ordered a glass of whiskey. Friday evening filled the stuffy room with people almost to failure. And the brunette <br/>looked at visitors with interest. She suppressed the urge to go home right after work to see Clarke as soon as possible. Green wrote her a short SMS that it would <br/>be late, and rushed here to drink ... or get drunk. It does not matter. She had not yet figured out how to get rid of the growing feelings for the blue-eyed. Alcohol <br/>used to help temporarily get rid of pain, or despair, or tiredness and loneliness. Maybe alcohol for a short time will help not to think about Clarke?</p><p>Lexa took a long sip, and the whiskey nicely burned her throat, warming down in her stomach.</p><p>The brunette drank a few more glasses and stared at the front door with a slightly hazy look, in which a painfully familiar figure of a man whom she had not <br/>seen for five years, a man who mercilessly broke her heart, making her believe that love is a weakness, appeared and disappointment, the man who introduced <br/>her to loneliness ... She saw Castia ...</p><p>A tall, slender brown-haired woman with gray eyes in a dazzling and extremely seductive black short dress was slowly approaching Green, who was frozen in a chair.</p><p>-“Hello, Lexa,” Castia said, sitting down in a nearby chair.</p><p>-“Hello,” said the brunette, draining another glass.</p><p>-“Long time haven't seen you,” the girl grinned, ordering a drink. - “You haven't changed. Absolutely. You look good."</p><p>-“Thank you,” Green winced.</p><p>A sticky, nasty feeling of resentment and bitterness, warmed up by alcohol, approached the throat. The last thing she wanted was to see her ex.</p><p>- "How are you?" Crossing her legs, the brown-haired woman brazenly examined the annoyed, hungry girl.</p><p>- "Awesome."</p><p>- "Something is not noticeable, judging by the fact that you spend Friday here, getting drunk."</p><p>- “It's none of your business,” Lex snapped. - "Leave me, please. I am not in the mood for small talk with you. I don’t want to see you at all. More. Never."</p><p>- "So much time has passed. Much has changed, Lexa. Maybe fate brought us together again? What do you think?" Castia smiled, drinking from her martini glass.</p><p>- "Go to hell, Cos."</p><p>Green threw the crumpled bill onto the counter, abruptly getting up so that her head was spinning, without turning around, she went to the exit.</p><p>And again she didn't relax ... on the contrary, Green was ready to burst into tears ... for the first time in a very long time.</p><p>*****                                                                                                                              </p><p>Clarke sat in the living room in front of the TV, aimlessly switching channels. The clock was well past midnight, and Lexa not showed up at home.</p><p>Wanted to grab the phone, call or write ... Hear a soft velvety voice, the mistress of which disappeared in the unknown.</p><p>Clarke understood that she and Lexa were nobody to each other, that Green was free to do whatever she wanted, but this fact didn’t help her mind cope <br/>with the stupid excitement and frustration that maybe the brunette is having fun with someone ...</p><p>The blonde turned off the annoying TV and already got up from the sofa to leave for her room and try to fall asleep, when the sound of the opening <br/>lock was heard in the door.</p><p>The front door swung open and a staggering brunette figure appeared on the threshold. The narrow skirt was badly wrinkled, the tights were torn, the shirt <br/>was unforgivably unfastened almost to the bra, and a half-empty bottle of whiskey rested in my hand.</p><p>-“Lexa ...,” whispered Clarke in amazement, not believing her eyes.</p><p>The brunette noisily threw off her shoes and walked unevenly into her room, as if not noticing the blonde standing in the middle of the living room with <br/>her mouth open. Her legs did not obey, and after a couple of steps Lexa tripped on the carpet and loudly fell ass.</p><p>Clarke threw herself at the girl who looked in front of her with a blank stare.</p><p>-“Lexa, are you hurt?” The blonde asked excitedly, squatting in front of the drunk Green, taking her face in her hands.</p><p>The brunette didn't react, continuing to look somewhere to the side.</p><p>- "Lexa!" Clarke turned the girl's face to her, making her look into worried blue eyes.</p><p>-“Clarke ...” Lexa finally whispered, grinning bitterly.  - "Sorry…"</p><p>Green eyes filled with moisture, and Clark's heart clenched forcefully as large tears flowed down the brunette's cheeks.</p><p>-“Sorry,” Green sobbed.</p><p>The blonde unhooked the girl from the bottle, setting her aside, and hugged the fragile body shaking in sobs.</p><p>Painful feelings that had been stored for years came out with tears ... Lexa desperately pressed herself against the warm Clarke, accepting her weakness <br/>escaping from it by an incessant, wet, salty stream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa effortlessly opened her eyes, feeling dull pain in her head and unpleasant dry mouth.</p><p>How much did she drink yesterday ...</p><p>The sun shone brightly through the window, penetrating into the room with oblique rays.</p><p>A glass of water stood carefully on the nightstand.</p><p>The girl stared at the wall opposite the bed. Memories with bright flashes burst into consciousness, making her feel even worse ... She did not allow herself to <br/>be so weak in front of someone, even in front of Anya.</p><p>Lexa pulled a blanket over herself with a soft moan, covering herself with her head. Damn emotions ... for which it was now incredibly embarrassing.</p><p>No more alcohol. An alarmed gaze of blue eyes was imprinted in memory. She made Clarke nervous, and this is an unforgivable mistake. Must bury egoism and <br/>learn to think and take care of this beautiful girl, because the most valuable thing she had now was her ... rather, the nascent life in her. The appearance of Castia <br/>revealed old wounds that should have been healed for a long time. And all this is so inappropriate now, when Lexa did not understand at all what was happening <br/>to her ... what was happening to her body and emotions, when this cute blonde was nearby.</p><p>Green raised herself on her elbows and hungrily pressed her lips to a glass of water, draining it in several large sips.</p><p>Need to take themselves in hand, in the end, she did it so well before.</p><p>Covering her swollen eyes for a few seconds, Lexa gathered herself with strength to meet this day calmly, without remorse and awkwardness, which absorbed <br/>her more and more at the mere thought of Clarke.</p><p>After a tonic shower, Green felt more like a person than a hangover jelly.</p><p>After combing her long wet hair and putting on a silk robe, the brunette left the room.</p><p>From the kitchen came the quiet, pleasant singing of a blonde. And Lexa spellbound went to the voice, examining the elastic ass in short jeans shorts, which <br/>swayed from side to side to the rhythmic song.</p><p>-“Hi,” the brunette said quietly, sinking into a chair.</p><p>The girl turned around, clutching a wooden spatula, acting as a microphone, and playfully smiled at the mistress of the house.</p><p>- "Hi. I didn’t think that you would wake up so early,” the blonde gave Lexa a cursory look, trying not to stare at the slender legs, which almost did not hide <br/>behind the dressing gown that had gone apart. - "Pancakes will be ready soon."</p><p>-“Ok,” the brunette smiled timidly. - "Do you need help?"</p><p>- "Well, if you know how to fry them ..."</p><p>-“Of course I don't, Clarke,” Green said with a frown.</p><p>-“Then look at the professional and get excited,” Clarke winked.</p><p>She poured batter onto a hot skillet, deftly and evenly distributing it over the surface, and after a minute tossed the pancake high above the stove, gently <br/>catching it with a frying pan on the non-fried side.</p><p>- "Wow!" Green enthusiastically clapped her hands. -" I also want to!"</p><p>-“Come here,” Clarke smiled broadly, giving way to the stovetop for the brunette.</p><p>Lexa went to the blonde, putting her hand on the handle of the pan.</p><p>- "What need to do?"</p><p>Clarke covered her palm with hers, gripping the handle tighter with her thin fingers. Excited goose bumps ran across the body from this innocent contact.</p><p>- "Pour it. like that," the blonde directed the hand of Lexa, who began to pleasantly tingle, with her hand. - "You wait a bit. And throw it up."</p><p>The pancake shot up with Green’s heart and gently landed the other side on a hot surface.</p><p>- "Now yourself."</p><p>Clarke pulled away from the brunette, who exhaled disappointedly, losing the sweet, exciting heat from touch.</p><p>- “Pour it,” Lexa carefully bit her lower lip, trying to correctly distribute the dough, which did not want to take the form of a neat circle. - "I'm waiting. And toss up."</p><p>A strange-shaped cake flew up, flopping to the floor in front of the legs of a laughing blonde.</p><p>With dying enthusiasm, Green returned to the chair.</p><p>-“I'm just not in shape today,” she said grimly, looking at the cheerful Clarke.</p><p>- "Don't worry. I also didn't learn right away."</p><p>Clarke quickly dealt with breakfast, having cooked a whole slide of beautiful pancakes and, generously pouring them with chocolate syrup, set them in front of Lexa.</p><p>-“Mmmmm ... how delicious!” chewing with appetite, said Green. - "How are your work? Did you take them?"</p><p>-“Yes,” the blonde crouched beside her, pouring tea into cups. - "On Monday, after the assessment, they promised to call."</p><p>- "Don’t worry, your pictures are beautiful. I would buy both."</p><p>-“You're talking subjectively now, Lexa,” Clarke grinned.</p><p>-“Not at all,” the green eyes fixed on the blonde's embarrassed face. - "You will see. Your work will be at the exhibition."</p><p>For several minutes the girls sat in silence, eating breakfast. And Lexa caught herself thinking that she did not feel any awkwardness in front of Clarke, but on the <br/>contrary had not experienced such easy ease for a very long time.</p><p>-“Lexa,” the blonde said suddenly with a serious expression on her face. - “I need to leave for a couple of hours.”</p><p>- "Where?" Green also asked seriously, tensing.</p><p>-“At the cemetery,” Clarke looked away. - "Grandma's birthday is today, and I would like to visit her."</p><p>- "Ok. I'll take you,” the brunette answered quietly.</p><p>Green has not been to the cemetery since the death of her parents even once, at first not wanting to put up with bereavement, after - without finding the <br/>strength in herself to do this. Inside, something gripped sadly, surrendering sadly to his heart. And why did she suddenly decide to go with Clarke to where her <br/>pain rested?</p><p>- "I can take a taxi. You have a day off, it’s not necessary to overshadow it,” the blonde said quietly, returning her gaze to her green sad eyes.</p><p>-“I want to,” Green swallowed. - “I want to go with you. You do not mind?"</p><p>Lexa looked hopefully into blue eyes, looking for support and strength in them, to finally do this not alone, although Clarke did not know what the brunette <br/>was deciding on.</p><p>-“Ok,” the blonde got up from the table. - "Let's go together."</p><p>*****                                                                                                                        </p><p>The middle of June was hot and sultry. The bright sun blinded his eyes, forcing him to squint. A gentle breeze was warming the skin. Fluff with poplars with white <br/>snow was running along neat smooth paths, causing Lexa to constantly sneeze.</p><p>-“Damn, I forgot to drink the pill,” the brunette said, rubbing her reddened nose.</p><p>-“So you're allergic?” Clarke raised her eyebrows, handing to brunette a paper scarf.</p><p>-“Yes,” Green answered confusedly, blowing her nose loudly. - "Sorry about that."</p><p>-“You can wait for me in the car, I will not be long,” said Clarke, clutching a bouquet of red roses in her hand more tightly so as not to succumb to a sudden <br/>impulse and to move her fingertips along the swarthy cheek.</p><p>- "Can I go with you? " whispered the brunette, funny jerking her nose. - “Or am I imposing myself? I'm imposing myself. Right You wanted to visit grandma alone. <br/>Right?"</p><p>-“No,” Clarke smiled. - “It's just that you sneeze so much that I'm afraid for your health.”</p><p>Lexa held her breath, trying to digest the words the blonde had just said. She is worried about her. It's so weird and ... nice. Heck! This is an indescribably <br/>pleasant feeling!</p><p>- "Everything is fine with me. I'm not very allergic."</p><p>- "Then let's go. I'll introduce you,” Clarke slipped out of the car, confidently walking straight along the cobblestone path past the poplar alley up to the <br/>lonely monuments.</p><p>Lexa left behind and froze at the door of the car, watching the slim figure of the blonde.</p><p>- "Lexa!" Clarke called out, turning around. - "Don't fall behind."</p><p>Several times, taking a deep breath and exhaling nervously, she followed the blue-eyed. These steps were the hardest in her life. And although she went in the <br/>completely opposite direction from the tombstones of her parents, the summer warm breeze with her unobtrusive touch pushed into the back, just like <br/>then ... on the day of the funeral. Lexa remembered too well the snake leading the path ahead, right behind the spreading willow — through a veil of tears. <br/>Every step.</p><p>Having caught up with Clarke, Lexa unexpectedly grabbed the blonde by the arm. She in response only squeezed her thin trembling fingers stronger, asking nothing.</p><p>They walked along the green, lush grass past identical stone slabs lined up in exact silent rows.</p><p>-“Here we are,” Clarke smiled, stopping at two tombstones. - "Lexa, meet my grandmother Emma Griffin and dad Jake Griffin."</p><p>The brunette nodded bewilderedly, taking two roses from the blonde, and gently laid them on the grass next to the marble slabs.</p><p>- "Happy birthday, granny. I love and miss you very much,” the blonde said quietly and lowered the bouquet next to the lonely rose.</p><p>The silence in this place was special, not the same as, for example, in a forest or apartment. She was a sort of reverently sad, frozen in time at the junction of <br/>two worlds - the living and the dead.</p><p>Only the rustle of leaves in the distance whispered encouraging words in his plant language.</p><p>And Lexa suddenly felt calm, feeling the heat in her hand, clutching her fingers. She involuntarily looked at Clark's beautiful profile, at how the sun was <br/>tangled in her blond hair. And the fear went away completely, leaving only the sense of peace with which every blade of grass of this place was saturated.</p><p>-“And you, Dad, I’m still offended,” the blue-eyed whispered, pursing her lips.</p><p>They stood silent for a few more minutes, and Lexa did not want to break this silence, and did not want to let go of her warm hand. I didn’t want to let Clarke go ...</p><p>The blonde turned to Green, piercing through her soul with a sad gaze of blue eyes, stopping her heart for a moment, and again launching it with an accelerated <br/>pulse.</p><p>- "Let's go to?" Clarke asked.</p><p>Lexa nodded, turning.</p><p>A female figure in a turquoise fitted dress slowly approached them. Its chiffon floors gently swayed from the light wind. Long brown hair with gray hair in strands <br/>was neatly pulled into the tail. In her hand, a woman carried a small bouquet of brightly lilac chrysanthemums.</p><p>-“No, no, no,” whispered Clarke, opening her fingers and letting go of the brunette's hand.</p><p>Green looked perplexedly at how the blonde tensed up, staring at the woman who approached them.</p><p>- "Clarke?" Came a pleasant soft voice.</p><p>- "Mom..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa looked excitedly at Clarke's how turn in white her cheeks and lips.</p><p>- “Hi, Mom,” the blonde said quietly.</p><p>- “Clarke, did you come from New York? Why didn't you call? For how long?" the woman laid flowers at the grave next to a bouquet of roses and, turning, <br/>hugged the petrify Clarke.</p><p>- "I ... uh ... mom meet, this is Lexa," freeing herself from her hug, the blue-eyed pointed to a bewildered brunette. - “And I need to tell you something.”</p><p>-“Abigail,” the woman held out her hand, and Green squeezed it with excitement in her sweating palm. - "You may call me Abby."</p><p>-“Nice to meet you,” Lexa muttered, noticing the noble beauty of Clarke's mother.</p><p>-“What do you want to tell me, dear?” brown eyes with soft wrinkles in the corners carefully watched the blonde.</p><p>-“Maybe not here?” Clarke muttered, clearing her throat.</p><p>-“Yes, yes, of course,” the older Griffin threw up her hands. - "Let's go home girls. I'll make a blueberry pie. And you tell me everything. After all, i will not get an <br/>extra call from you."</p><p>-“Oh, well, I don’t know ...” Clarke turned a worried look at the brunette.</p><p>Green froze, not knowing what to say. She really wanted to learn more about the life of a blonde, to get acquainted with her mother,  visit her house, where she lived.<br/>But understanding the delicate situation they were in, it would be logical to refuse and leave the mother and daughter alone.</p><p>-“I'll probably leave you better,” said Lexa.</p><p>- "No no. Lexa, I invite you to visit," the woman smiled. - "You should not expect tact from my daughter. Moreover, she rarely introduces me to her friends. Right, Clarke?"</p><p>Clarke bit her lower lip, looking distractedly off to the side.</p><p>- "Ok mom, are you on a car?"</p><p>- "Yes. Your father’s old Chevrolet still drives, although the bottom is already rusting."</p><p>- "Then we will follow you on  Lexa’s car," Clarke looked again at Green, who nodded briefly, swallowing a nervous lump from somewhere.</p><p>*****                                                                                                    </p><p>Lexa stared at the road. In the cabin reigned complete silence for fifteen minutes press on both girls. </p><p>Green was the first who break the silence.</p><p>-“Clarke, your mom doesn't know?”</p><p>- "She don't know, and should not have known," Clarke sighed, resting her forehead in the cool glass of the passenger window.</p><p>-“I shouldn't have come with you. Sorry,” the brunette bit her lower lip in desperation.</p><p>- "Don't be sorry. In this situation, it's stupid," The blonde turned her whole body to Lexa, carefully studying her beautiful concentrated profile.</p><p>- "I have a request."</p><p>- "Wich?" Green shot a short glance at the girl.</p><p>- "Pretend my girlfriend."</p><p>- "What?" The brunette breathed in surprise, clutching the steering wheel tightly.</p><p>-“Please, Lexa. I beg you, I don't want my mother to know and suffer even more. She already had a hard time. We will say that I live with you, we are together and <br/>expect a child. For her, this “truth” will be the smallest blow. And then ... then I'll come up with something ..."</p><p>From the words of   blonde, her heart fluttered excitedly. This "truth" would be too perfect for her ... unbelievable.</p><p>- "Why? Why did you go for it?" Finally, Lexa asked the question, that has tormented her for so long.</p><p>- "My dad was a very gambler," Clarke squeezed hands, turning away. - "After his death, my mother and I learned that because of his debts, our house was mortgaged.<br/>This house ... our family home, more than one generation of Griffin grew up in it. I can’t just give it away ... But the amount is very large."</p><p>-“You're desperate, Clarke,” the brunette looked at the blue-eyed again. - "Alright, I'm will pretend."</p><p>The palms, gripping the steering wheel harder, treacherously sweat. The situation was stupid and somehow completely unbelievable. Lexa agreed ... She agreed to <br/>appear in front of Clarke's mom as her girlfriend!</p><p>-“Thank you,” Clarke covered the brunette’s fingers, that dug into the miserable steering wheel, squeezing them. - “Just for one day. Mom will not go into our lives, <br/>the main thing is to assure her that everything is fine with us."</p><p>Green nodded, again feeling incredibly pleasant warmth on her skin.</p><p>So be it ... for one day, Lexa Green will plunge into the life of this beautiful and lovely blonde. And she will do it with gladness.</p><p>*****</p><p>Griffin's house turned out to be an incredibly large and beautiful old two-story mansion. With one a glance at this magnificent building, could say that it is all <br/>saturated with history.</p><p>Lexa looked with interest at the walls, hung with photographs and paintings that created a unique atmosphere and coziness. On one of the photographs depicted a <br/>little Clarke in a princess costume. A slight blush flashed on chubby cheeks, and small lips were stretched in a sincere happy smile. The brunette involuntarily admired.</p><p>-“Let's go into the kitchen,” the blonde said embarrassedly, watching Green carefully study her photographs.</p><p>Almost everything in the house was trimmed with mahogany, dipping into some incredible warmth, with which Clarkу was now inextricably associated, and <br/>everything that was connected with it.</p><p>-“Mom, we arrived,” Clarke said, walking up to the woman who was bustling in front of the stove.</p><p>- "Do you hungry?" Abby turned to them, wiping her hands on a colorful apron. - "Take a walk, I will finish soon and set the table."</p><p>-“Let's go,” the blonde took the brunette, taken aback by what was happening, under her elbow. - "Mom doesn't like to be interfered with with help in the kitchen.</p><p>Lexa followed Clarke through a wide oak staircase upstairs, examining paintings that hung almost the entire space of the walls.</p><p>- "Did you draw that?" The brunette asked delightedly into the blonde's strained back.</p><p>-“No,” she answered. - "This is the work of my grandmother. She was a talented artist."</p><p>- "Without a doubt."</p><p>Clarke led the girl into a spacious room with a large window almost over the entire wall.</p><p>-“Do you want me to show you my paintings?” Clarke smiled, turning to Lexa.</p><p>-“I want to,” the brunette smiled back.</p><p>The blonde went to a carved wooden cabinet, behind which there was a huge amount of paintings, and Lexa modestly sat down on the edge of a spacious bed <br/>with a light canopy.</p><p>- "This is my very first picture. We painted it with my grandmother. She taught me how to apply watercolor on canvas correctly," the blonde said warmly in her voice, <br/>demonstrating the work to the Green who does not cease to smile.</p><p>On the painting depicted a lake with ducks floating on its surface. For Green, it was beautiful. Everything that the blonde did was indescribably beautiful for the <br/>brunette. Everything that Clarke showed, enthusiastically telling and describing, caused genuine delight. And the girl admired the drawings and  Clarke herself, <br/>whose cheeks were slightly stained with embarrassment and excitement with a pretty blush.</p><p>- "I didn't bore you?" said the blonde, cleaning up the work and sitting down next to the brunette.</p><p>- "No, I'm very interested. You are talented, Clarke. I had no doubt about that."</p><p>Lexa's gaze fixed on the corner of the room where stood a large old piano.</p><p>-“Do you play on  this too?”</p><p>- "Little. I've graduated from a musical school. But it was a whim of my parents," Clarke ran a hand through her hair, throwing light strands back, and slyly looked <br/>into green shining eyes. - "You will  ask me to play?"</p><p>-“Oh, yes,” Green breathed. - "Please…"</p><p>- "I don't like this tool, but for you with pleasure, although I have didn't this for a long time," Clarke sat in front of the piano, opening the valve, exposing the keys. <br/>- "What do you want, i play?"</p><p>- "Something beautiful ..."</p><p>Lexa held her breath, when Clarke's fingers laid down on the keys with ease and grace, giving rise to beautiful sounds, making the soul shrink, exposing a tender <br/>and sad, indescribably rapturous feeling. The brunette leaned forward, trying to stifle tears in herself.</p><p>Sunlight streamed through the large window, enveloping the figure of the playing blonde with a magical glow. Mixing with music, this beautiful image made  freeze, <br/>letting go along the waves of tenderness. The curve of her arms, her straight back, her delicate elegant neck, and the flowing melody are wonderful ... And now, <br/>forever in Lexa's memory ...</p><p>-“Daughter,” said Abby quietly, standing in the doorway all this time, - “I cannot believe to my ears and eyes.”</p><p>Clarke moved away from the instrument, timidly squeezing her fingers.</p><p>-“You haven't played the piano for about five years, I guess. Lexa, you are a enchantress if you made Clarke do it!"</p><p>Green licked her dry lips excitedly, returning to reality.</p><p>-“You can call me on you, Abby,” the brunette said.  - “And your daughter is beautiful ...” Lexa swallowed. - “She plays beautifully ...”</p><p>-“Well, stop it,” Clarke breathed, closing the tool.</p><p>Abby smiled broadly, which in the corners of her eyes caused a clear small net of wrinkles to appear. </p><p>- "The pie is ready. Wash your hands."</p><p>Both girls tensed, remembering that they had a difficult and exciting conversation with the elder Griffin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke pushed Lexa into the bathroom.</p><p>-“You don't have to say anything. Just sit and nod. Ok?" diligently soaping her hands, the blonde said in a conspiratorial tone.</p><p>-“Ok,” Green smiled into the reflection of the mirror, watching how a beautiful face was funny frowning.</p><p>-“Mom, she, you know ... It's not so easy to fool her. She’s a lawyer and she observes everything ... Therefore, it’s better to say the most truth," passing the soap, <br/>Clarke sighed. - "Just what to do with pregnancy ... And yet, so inappropriately, I feel sick ... of excitement, maybe. Maybe had better say it as it is, probably ..."</p><p>Lexa silently washed her hands and wiped them on a soft towel. Clarke was nervous and shared her experiences with her. And it was so natural and sweet that the <br/>brunette, giving in to the impulse, wrapped  around the girl’s thin waist and pulled her to herself, hugging  tightly. The blonde gasped in surprise at the sudden <br/>pleasant contact of a warm body snuggling against her.</p><p>-“Don’t worry,” Lexa whispered, touching the tip of her nose to the soft and delicate skin on Clarke’s neck, which caused of this the blonde lose her breath, and <br/>anxious goose bumps ran across the body. -“Your mother is a good person. This is immediately apparent. Better to say about pregnancy, as you intended."</p><p>Hot tickling breath on the sensitive skin of the blonde, such close contact of their bodies reminded Clarke of how desperately she wanted this green-eyed perfect girl.<br/>The lower abdomen was filled with the weight of desire, curling up in a tight aching knot.</p><p>Not at the time</p><p>Clarke abruptly pulled away from the brunette, looking away to the side, trying not to blush from sudden vulgar thoughts.</p><p>-“I ... I ... will try not to worry. Thanks for the support."</p><p>- "Let's go to?" Lexa held out her hand, and Clarke squeezed her thin fingers with hers.</p><p>A pleasant aroma of blueberry pie spread throughout the kitchen, and Green involuntarily licked her lips, and Clarke grimace, turning pale. </p><p>-“Sit down, girls.” Abby put a large porcelain teapot on the table.</p><p>The blonde plopped down on a chair, pushing the plate away from herself. Every minute she felt more and more sick. Lexa sat next to her, mentally reassuring herself <br/>and the pale blonde, who began nervously fingering the edges of the carved tablecloth.</p><p>- "And how long?" - Asked the woman, sating into a stool opposite the girls.</p><p>- "Sorry, what?" Clarke managed, raising her blue eyes to her mother's focused and serious face.</p><p>-“How long have you been together?”</p><p>Clarke opened her mouth in disbelief, and Lexa stared embarrassed at the beautiful white cup in front of her.</p><p>-“How are you ...” the blonde breathed.</p><p>- "I immediately realized this, as well as the fact that you are pregnant, daughter," Abby calmly poured tea into cups, and began to cut fragrant cake.</p><p>Both girls with an open mouth watched the hands of a woman who laid out even delicious pieces on plates.</p><p>-“I never blamed you, Clarke, for anything. And for my mother’s heart it’s a joy to see how you look at each other with love eyes. Why didn’t you tell me? Did not say <br/>about pregnancy? Whose child is this? And what about your practice in New York now? Or does this practice not exist at all? I guessed ... when you hesitantly talked <br/>about her."</p><p>Lexa's heart sank when she heard from Abby about her eyes in love ... Is this really so? A quiet panic grew inside, mingling with a sweet, exciting, incomprehensible <br/>feeling.</p><p>Clarke sat as if not breathing, also trying to digest the words her mother said.</p><p>-“Everything turned out spontaneously,” the blonde said finally, with a flinching voice, her gaze fixed on the older Griffin, - "and I didn't want to bother you ahead <br/>of time. I didn't go to New York, mom. We live together in a city in the Lexa's apartment. And it's her child... We," the blonde licked her dry lips, - "we decided so ..."</p><p>- "Have you decided? Not having discussed this important step? Lying to me? How long have you been dating?" Hazel eyes carefully studied the strained face of Lexa.</p><p>-“Not long ... And I'm sorry, mom, I didn’t know how to tell you ...”</p><p>Clarke's complexion began to turn from white to gray, and she suddenly jumped from the table and ran to the bathroom.</p><p>The brunette was blown up to follow her, but Abby's hand stopped her, and Lexa obediently sat back in the chair.</p><p>- "That's ok, honey, she’s just sick. This is normal," with a calm voice said the woman. -"Lexa, what are you working on? Who are your parents? And how did you <br/>decide to have a baby?"</p><p>-“I ...” Green cleared her throat and took a small sip of tea, - "I work in the financial company of my parents, who died five years ago in a car accident. And your <br/>daughter ... she ... she broke into my life and filled her with warmth ... and I ... so long dreamed of a family. Clarke didn't tell you because she was worried about you. <br/>Please understand her and don't be offended."</p><p>-“Honey, I'm sorry for your parents,” Abby smiled sadly and laid a hand on Lexa's palm. -“You and Clarke should have told me about your relationship. I would <br/>understand. I don't like lies. I’ll talk about this with my daughter."</p><p>Green nodded confusedly.</p><p>-“You are a good and beautiful girl. I'm glad for Clarke, ”the woman removed her hand, drinking from the mug. - "I will not be angry with you, you are both still <br/>young, and maybe this step with the child is not thought out properly. If my support is needed, I will always help. When do you plan to legalize relationships?"</p><p>Lexa choked on tea, and coughed loudly.</p><p>-“I don't know ...” Green croaked in confusion.</p><p>-“It’s worth considering, since you have  everything is so serious.”</p><p>Clarke returned to the kitchen. Her face turned a little pink. She eagerly drank tea from the mug and smiled tightly.</p><p>- "Sorry, I suddenly felt unwell" ...</p><p>- "That's ok, daughter. In the early stages, this is normal." </p><p>- "When I was pregnant with you, I was sick all the time. I asked Lexa when are you planning a wedding?"</p><p>Clarke widened her eyes, turning pale again.</p><p>-" We have not thought ..."</p><p>-“They didn't think,” breathed Abby. - "Oh, children ... Okay, I won’t torment you anymore. Enough for today and this information. I need to recover from such news. <br/>Come on eat the pie. And next weekend I'm waiting for you both for dinner. We will know each other better, yes, dear?"</p><p>The woman smiled warmly at the brunette, which made her only more embarrassed.</p><p>-“Ok, Mrs. Griffin ... Abby. We will come,” brunette said, tasting the pie.</p><p>-“With you, Clarke, I will have a separate conversation, not today,” the older Griffin looked sternly at her daughter.</p><p>-" Yes mom…"</p><p>*****</p><p>Clarke sat into a chair.</p><p>-" Thank you very much," Clarke said, with a soft moan of pleasure, leaning back and stretching her legs. -“Mom tormented you very much while I was gone?”</p><p>-“No, and, you know, she’s just a wonderful, tactful, insightful and calm person,” Lexa sat on the sofa.</p><p>- "Yeah. But anyway, I'm sorry I had to leave you alone with her."</p><p>- "That's ok. I have not been tortured," the brunette grinned, - "So, then, next weekend we are going to your mother?"</p><p>- "Not necessary. I’ll say that we are busy, or I’ll go alone to her. You already did a lot for me."</p><p>But Lexa wanted to go. She liked both the house and her mother, who thinks she and Clarke are together ... The phrase about lovers' eyes was spinning in her head <br/>again, and Green looked attentively into the blue eyes, which were also piercingly looking at her. An incredible feeling of tenderness squeezed the inside, spreading <br/>a light excited wave through the body. It can't be ...</p><p>-“I promised,” the brunette said, not taking her eyes off the blue eyes looking into the soul.</p><p>-" Well, then you have to come with me if you keep your promises," Clarke smiled, and Lexa involuntarily lowered her gaze to the impudent mole above her upper <br/>lip, and then to the blonde's lips.</p><p>Clarke, following the green eyes, exhaled noisily, turning away.</p><p>- "I'm tired, let's leave it all the next day. Thanks again, Lexa.” The blonde stood up, heading for her room.</p><p>-"It's my pleasure, Clarke. Rest."</p><p>Green leaned thoughtfully back onto the sofa, dipping her thin fingers into her loose hair.</p><p> </p><p>*****                                                                                                          </p><p>All Sunday afternoon outside the window was pouring, without stopping, heavy rain.</p><p>Clarke drew formidable clouds outside the window while Lexa sat in her cabinet studying papers.</p><p>Both tried to distract from their emotions, which burned from the inside out, forcing them to think about each other constantly.</p><p>Towards evening, the blonde, after much doubt, knocked timidly on the study door, calling the brunette for dinner.</p><p>They ate in silence and almost didn't look at each other until Lexa offered to watch a movie, to which Clarke enthusiastically responded.</p><p>After going through a bunch of options, the brunette eventually turned on the old black and white melodrama, sitting on the sofa at a respectful distance from Clarke.</p><p>Under the soft rustle of rain and an unobtrusive film, the blonde dozed off, laying comfortably. Green smiled, covering the girl with a plaid, sitting at her feet, and <br/>tried to watch a movie.</p><p>-“Lexa ...” Clarke suddenly breathed softly, turning over onto her back, causing the brunette to start and look at the blonde, who seemed to be sleeping soundly.</p><p>Shrugging her shoulders, Green returned her attention to the screen on which the young guy confessed his love to the girl.</p><p>-“Lexa ...” Clarke whispered again, not opening her eyes, and threw off her blanket.</p><p>Her thin T-shirt lifted up, exposing the skin of a flat tummy, and Green swallowed, forgetting about the film, examining Clarke lying next to her and her slender bare legs.</p><p>The brunette’s eyes widened when the blonde’s palm fell on her own chest, squeezing it, and the second crawled down her body, climbing under the elastic of short shorts.</p><p>Green's face flushed immediately, and a soft moan escaped Clarke's lips.</p><p>-" Lexa ... yes, like that ..."</p><p>The brunette squeezed her sweaty palms in an instant, her heart was beating furiously, driving desire over her body. A sharp throbbed between her legs, and Lexa <br/>squeezed her knees, not taking her stunned eyes from palm under the shorts, which began to move slowly. </p><p>The brunette thought she was losing her mind ... that all this seemed to her, but the quiet moans of the blonde who did not wake up said that all this was actually <br/>happening. Clarke moaned louder, not stop to move her hand, and Lexa, with a bated breath, absorbed beautiful sounds, unable to tear herself away from this sexual <br/>picture.</p><p>Clarke arched over in back, clutching her chest tightly, and with force kicked the stunned Lexa, who, from a sudden blow with a loud sound, fell onto the carpet.</p><p>The blonde opened her eyes sharply, staring at the red, often breathing brunette, sitting on the floor.</p><p>-“What ...” the blonde muttered sleepily, but lowering her gaze to her hands, which lay in the most shameless way on the intimate parts of her own bodies, she <br/>became silent in fear, taking them out sharply.</p><p>Silence hung in the room, which was torn apart only by unobtrusive music from the credits for the film. Lexa tried to calm her heart jumping out of her chest and <br/>breathlessness, turning away from the crimson blonde, to which all the awkwardness of the situation completely reached.</p><p>Clarke jumped up, and almost ran into her room.</p><p>When the door slammed shut, Lexa with a muffled moan fell back on the carpet.</p><p>«I sure will lose my mind…"»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa turned the page of the book (How to understand a pregnant woman) and exhaled noisily, biting her lower lip. According to the examples described on the<br/>
pages, some women in the first trimester really wanted sex, becoming real maniacs, others, on the contrary, had no desire.</p><p>So what? Clarke became sexually preoccupied?</p><p>From the mere thought of that same palm and languid moans with her name, tearing off half-open moist alluring lips, everything turned upside down inside the<br/>
brunette, activating rabid butterflies in the stomach.</p><p>Green nervously adjusted her glasses. So, all this is hormones ... and must try to behave at ease and not focus on this, so as not to embarrass the poor girl even more.</p><p>But how not to react if Lexa herself turned into the same maniac with only one memory of Clarke, who spoke her name so erotically ... Her name? Why her?</p><p>The brunette irritably slammed the book.</p><p>Does Clarke just want sex or want with her? Then ... maybe all feelings are mutual ... and it's not just hormones ...</p><p>Confused in her emotions and thoughts, Green dialed her friend number on her mobile phone, approaching to panoramic window of her office.</p><p>-“Hi, Lex,” Anya answered cheerfully after a couple of beeps.</p><p>-“Friend ... there are such thing...” the brunette sighed. - "Help me figure it out."</p><p>-“I listen to you carefully, dear.”</p><p>-“The point in Clarke ...”</p><p>-“Did something happen to your pregnant cutie?”</p><p>-“No, no ...  rather, yes ... she, you know, how to say this ...” Lexa hesitated, trying to find the right words.</p><p>-“Tell me as it is,” Anya grinned.</p><p>- "She dreamed about me eroticly, and she caressed herself in front of me, not waking up. Now there is a wild awkwardness between us. She didn’t even have breakfast<br/>
today, although we always do this together, every day," Lexa speaks fast. - "I read that pregnant women may want sex, a lot of sex all the time. These are probably<br/>
hormones. But, you see, in a dream she uttered my name. But what if she wants me, Anya, and not just satisfaction?"</p><p>-“Oh,” a friend answered a few seconds later. - "You have lot hot and fun time there, I see. If I were you, I would not have thought, and would have made love with<br/>
this blonde cutie a long time ago."</p><p>- "Anya!" Lexa rolled her eyes, - "well, seriously, I ask for advice."</p><p>-“But I'm quite serious. I saw how you look at each other, devouring eyes. Do it already."</p><p>-“What are you saying,” Green whispered, blushing.</p><p>-" And what. It's not ok, she expects a child from you, but you never did that..."</p><p>-“So,” the embarrassed brunette completely interrupted. -“I don’t want to hear anything from you anymore, the adviser from you is so-so. And your jokes are the same.<br/>
I like her, you know ... even more than just like her ... she has a wonderful mom, and she herself is wonderful. I'm afraid, I'm afraid to ruin everything, or do something<br/>
wrong."</p><p>“Oh, friend ... I'm waiting for you at the cafe for lunch. This is not a telephone conversation, since everything is so serious. And then, you owe me a detailed story about<br/>
your trip to your blonde's mom."</p><p>-“Ok,” Lexa pursed her lips, returning to the desk on which lay a pile of books about pregnancy.</p><p>-“Soon I will be going to a wedding,” Anya laughed, before hanging up.</p><p>Green moaned plaintively, falling into a chair.</p><p>*****</p><p>- "Holy crap!" Raven whistled, taking away from the seller a hot hot dog. -“And you're that pervert, Griffin.”</p><p>- “Stop it, it's sickening. How can I look into her eyes now?" Clarke opened the water bottle and took a couple of greedy sips.</p><p>The day was hot and stuffy, but the doctor advised as much as possible to spend time outdoors in the fresh air, walking. The girls sat on their favorite bench in the<br/>
park, hiding from the sun under a large, spreading oak.</p><p>-“How to watch ... usually,” Raven grinned. -“You are pregnant, and pregnant women are all abnormal.  Although, you are without a child inside that is still dumb."</p><p>Clarke gently punched her friend on the shoulder</p><p>-" You such ass, Rave. Here's another news for you, they already called me about the assessment in the morning."</p><p>- "Aaannnddd?"</p><p>- "My works will be exhibited! I can’t even believe it!" Clarke rubbed her palms excitedly.</p><p>- "Cool!" the friend smiled broadly. - "This should be noted!"</p><p>The blonde bit her lip, turning with her body to the girl.</p><p>- "Yes, note. Mom's home this weekend. You will come with us. You will distract mom from us with Lexa."</p><p>- "What?" Raven surprised eyebrows raised.</p><p>-" At the same time you will meet. I will not survive this awkwardness. You at least soften my fate."</p><p>- "Why did you lie? Only you could think of such nonsense about meeting and relationships."</p><p>- "Don't be a nerd. I'm counting on you, huh? Raaaayyyy," Clarke ridiculously extended her lower lip forward, folding her eyebrows.</p><p>-" Yes, all right, just take this cute expression off your face, otherwise I’ll vomit a fresh hot dog right at you."</p><p>- "How can you eat so much is harmful and sweet and not get put on weight?" the blonde grinned, getting up.</p><p>-“Envy in silence, Griffin.”</p><p>-" Come on, I need to buy new paints and make dinner, and collect my thoughts in order to shove the feeling of awkwardness somewhere deeper."</p><p>- "Only don't get carried away much with depth," the friend smiled mischievously, getting up following.</p><p>-“Damn it, Rave! Stop it already!"</p><p>*****</p><p>Lexa went into the apartment, pulling her nose with the appetizing aroma of something very tasty, and immediately rushed to the kitchen. </p><p>After a lunch conversation with a friend, Green calmed down a bit, sharing her emotions and doubts. Anya advised to act according to circumstances. Lexa decided to<br/>
keep herself and her thoughts in her hands and behave at ease. Least of all, the brunette wanted Clarke to avoid her and be shy.</p><p>Lexa did not have time to reach the table when the door of the room opened and a blonde ran out of it, rushing past the frozen Green, an excited whirlwind.</p><p>- "Hello," without turning, the blond threw, bending over the oven. -“I almost forgot about the casserole.”</p><p>-“Hello,” said Green, whose body instantly responded with pleasant excitement to the presence of a blue-eyed one.</p><p>Clarke was dressed in her favorite stupid jumpsuit, hiding a beautiful and sexy body, but Lexa remembered too well the alluring curves of the now unbearably desired<br/>
body.</p><p>-" What news?" trying to give the tone as much ease as possible, the brunette asked.</p><p>Clarke turned off the oven and turned to the girl, not hiding her eyes, but insolently looking straight into the green.</p><p>-“Lexa, my paintings will be on display,” said the blonde, tilting her head to the side in anticipation of a response.</p><p>- "Well done!" Lexa smiled broadly, holding eye contact with blue eyes, which seemed to have no hint of awkwardness and shame.</p><p>-“And about last night,” Clarke licked her lips. - “I wanted to apologize. It…"</p><p>-“Don't,” Green said. - "It's okay. You just had a good dream, right?"</p><p>Lexa mentally hit herself on the forehead.</p><p>-“Ummm, yes,” Clarke finally looked away, which was so hard to hold without blushing.</p><p>- "I'll go change." Lexa said.</p><p>The blonde nodded shortly, beginning to set the table.</p><p>&lt; thought both girls, exhaling with relief.&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "Peaches?" Lexa asked, pressing her mobile with shoulder to her ear. In one hand, the brunette held a bag of milk, carefully studying the date of manufacture and <br/>expiration date, in the other she squeezed a  basket full of food to the top.</p><p>-“So you said it out loud, and I already had doubts,” came Clarke's pleasant voice. - "And what else fruit do you see?"</p><p>Green put the bag of milk back on the shelf of the refrigerator and returned to the department with fruits and vegetables.</p><p>-“Ok ...” the brunette put the heavy basket on the floor, -“I see apples, pears, bananas, oranges, tangerines, pineapples and ...,” Lexa made an intriguing pause, <br/>-“peaches, Clarke.”</p><p>-“Yes,” the blonde answered thoughtfully, -“let there be peaches, though ...”</p><p>Lexa laughed silently, imagining how beautiful the pretty face frowns at that moment, trying to make such a serious decision as choosing fruit for dessert.</p><p>-"And what would you choose?"</p><p>-“I don't care,” Green smiled. -“You wanted peaches since the morning. And, as I see, tea with this aroma didn't satisfy your desire."</p><p>- "Yes. That's it. Take them, ”the blonde sighed. - "We are waiting for you."</p><p>- "We?" Suddenly the brunette froze, straining her whole body.</p><p>- "Well yes. I and the one inside me, apparently, begs for these unfortunate peaches that I can't stand,” Clarke grinned.</p><p>It seemed as if Lexa was doused with hot water. She stood with her mouth open in the midst of colorful fruit counters, clutching a phone in her sweating palm, trying <br/>to calm her furious heart. A sudden wave of exciting tenderness covered her head, knocking a hard surface from under her feet. Green eyes treacherously sparkled, <br/>and the brunette bit her lower lip, so as not to cry right in the middle of the store.</p><p>-“Khem ...” the brunette cleared her throat, trying to deal with the hurricane of emotions that raged inside. - “Ok, Clarke. I will be soon. You will have the most delicious <br/>peaches, I promise!"</p><p>With a trembling hand, Lexa put her cell phone in her trouser pocket and carefully studying each peach, trying to choose the most beautiful and juicy one, carefully <br/>packed them in a bag.</p><p>*****</p><p>Friday was difficult, like the whole week, for which Lexa managed to get very tired mentally and physically, every day preparing for meetings, reports and meetings <br/>with investors.</p><p>The only bright ray in these gray heavy weekdays was the blue-eyed blonde, without whom Green could no longer imagine her large, chic apartment. Clarke, half asleep <br/>and stained with paints, met the tired Lexa from work. They had dinner, discussed the day, and went out into the rooms. The awkwardness was forgotten. Each of the <br/>girls tried not to think about the growing attraction to each other, which every day became increasingly apparent to both.</p><p>Lexa hurried home with groceries to quickly see a beautiful smile on such a familiar and beloved face stained with multi-colored paints. <br/>Green set the bags on the table and, looking around at the empty loft, went out onto the balcony, where the blonde stood, peering thoughtfully into the small lights <br/>of the city and clutching a steaming cup of tea in her hands.</p><p>-“Hello, tea lover,” Lexa said cheerfully.</p><p>Clarke flinched from the suddenly broken silence, emerging from her thoughts, and the cup in her hands swayed dangerously, pouring a little hot liquid on a light <br/>T-shirt.</p><p>-“Damn,” the blonde swore softly, unfastening the hot wet cloth from her skin.</p><p>-“Clarke,” Green whispered in fright, ran up to the girl, -“have you hurt yourself?”</p><p>Green eyes fixed anxiously on the chest of the blonde, on which a small spot flashed.</p><p>-“It's okay, I didn't get burned,” Clarke said embarrassedly, under the gaze of the brunette. - “Finally, you arrived early.”</p><p>-“And brought peaches,” Green nodded, mentally scolding herself for staring at the seductive chest for so long.</p><p>-“Thank you,” Clarke returned her gaze to the bustle of the evening city, which from such a height seemed like a toy.</p><p>-" Something is wrong?" Lexa frowned, glaring at the girl's sad and pensive face.</p><p>-“No, no,” Clarke answered, continuing to peer into the distance, - “just ... a little sad ...”</p><p>- "Because of what?" the brunette cautiously asked, suppressing the desire to just hug this fragile girl tightly.</p><p>-“You know ...” the blonde sighed. - "My grandmother was a great artist. She devoted her whole life to art. She did not have her own studio. She, like me, taught painting <br/>at school. Her paintings are beautiful, you yourself saw ..."</p><p>Clarke paused, taking a sip of the cooling tea, and Lexa stared at the sad blue-eyed profile with bated breath.</p><p>-“She had several small exhibitions,” the blonde continued. - "Renting a room is an expensive pleasure ... Exhibitions were hardly ever visited, paintings were sold little <br/>because it was not easy, almost impossible for an ordinary person to become a famous eminent artist ... And she had no chance, like me ..." </p><p>Clarke closed her eyes, exhaling noisily.</p><p>- "Parents were against my choice. An artist is not a profession. The artist is nobody ... said the father. And my grandmother believes in me ... always ... She said that I <br/>could achieve recognition that I was much more talented than her ... And now, I'm twenty-five. I am an ordinary teacher of painting. And now I'm madly afraid of this <br/>exhibition, I'm afraid to let it down ... and end up being nobody in the end ..."</p><p>Lexa's heart tightened, and, sweeping away all doubts, she pressed herself against the blonde's strained back, tightly wrapping her arms around her thin waist.</p><p>-“You are a wonderful artist, Clarke Griffin,” Green whispered, feeling the fragile body tremble in her arms. -"And you will prove it to the whole world, I believe ...”</p><p>Clarke closed her eyes, absorbing the warmth coming from the brunette who hugged her so gently, and allowed herself to relax, dissolving into the thrilling ring of hands.</p><p>These words from the lips of Lexa were priceless for a girl who struggled to restrain her emotions so as not to cry.</p><p>They stood silently, enjoying every moment of an unusual proximity. Clarke didn't want to pull away, and Lexa least wanted to let go of the blonde.</p><p>But the sudden trill of a cell phone brought both back to reality, and Clarke, gently moving away, pulled a mobile out of her pocket, pressing the green button.</p><p>-“Yes, Rave,” the blonde said in a slightly husky voice.</p><p>- "Hey Griffin! Conscience would you have! All day silence from you. What about tomorrow? Like I need all this!"</p><p>- “Oh, I'm sorry,” the blonde answered perplexedly, trying to come to her senses. - "Tomorrow everything is in force. When we get ready to go, I'll call you, okay? And we <br/>will pick you up along the way."</p><p>- "What with your voice. Everything is alright?"</p><p>Clarke turned and looked at Lexa, who, catching the look of blue eyes, smiled softly.</p><p>-“Alright, Rave. We'll talk later. Don't be offended, and until tomorrow."</p><p>- "Well, watch me!" the friend uttered in a menacingly terrible tone, disconnecting.</p><p>Clarke confusedly rubbed the bridge of her nose. The brunette stood too close to her.</p><p>- "Let's go to dinner?" Lexa asked, winking at the bewildered blonde.</p><p>-“Let's go,” Clarke smiled, still clutching a cup of her head already cold tea.</p><p>*****</p><p>-" Did you drink a pill?" Clarke asked, sitting in the passenger seat.</p><p>-“In first reminder, Clarke.” Lexa started the car, taxiing out of the parking lot.</p><p>- "Good. At Raven’s house, there’s a huge poplar that will never fade,” the blonde said, fastening seat belt. - "Speaking of Rave. My friend is a bit harsh. You just need <br/>to get used to it. Ignore this."</p><p>Green nodded, looking carefully at the road.</p><p>-“Does she know about pregnancy?”</p><p>- "Yes. She knows everything. Hope mom won't be so hard on us with her." </p><p>Lexa grinned.</p><p>-“Your mom is a miracle, really.”</p><p>- "Yes, I’m lucky. She is a fair person, although in some things she is very strict and scrupulous."</p><p>-“Parents are supposed to be periodically strict,” the brunette smiled sadly.</p><p>Clarke wanted to ask about Lexa's parents, but having cast a glance at Green's concentrated profile, and hearing a longing in her voice, she decided to keep silent.</p><p>On Saturday, the city’s roads were almost empty, and they got to Raven’s lodging very quickly.</p><p>Lexa stopped at a small three-story house, at the entrance of which stood a young girl.</p><p>Clarke leaned out of the open window, calling for a friend.</p><p>A pretty, slender brown-haired woman flopped into the back seat of the car.</p><p>- “Watch out, don't smash a cake with your ass,” Clarke said, turning around.</p><p>- "Cake?" Hazel eyes glittered predatory, looking around the seat.</p><p>- “Rave, meet Lexa,” the blonde grinned.</p><p>Green turned back, holding out her hand in a welcome gesture, and the brown-haired woman, with a grin in her eyes and enthusiastically, shook her outstretched hand.</p><p>- “Very nice,” the brunette smiled politely.</p><p>- "I heard about you." Raven nodded.</p><p>- “Did Clarke talk about me?” raising one eyebrow, asked Green.</p><p>The blonde widened her eyes, angrily inflating her nostrils and showing with all her appearance that her friend would shut up and not say too much.</p><p>- “Yes, she buzzed about you all over  ears!”</p><p>- “That's how it is,” Lexa's smile widened even more, and she looked rather rather at Clarke, who pressed herself into the seat, struggling with yet another embarrassment.</p><p>- "Go, driver!" Raven slammed the seat, and Lexa, not restraining a laugh, started the car.</p><p>She liked this girl every minute more.</p><p>(Clarke: Remind to me to bury you later! Alive Reyes!) the frowning blonde typed on the phone and sent an SMS to her friend.<br/>(Raven: Your way of saying thanks is very strange, Griffin. This beauty is just incredibly beautiful! I take all the words spoken before this back. I would also caress myself <br/>without ceasing, if I lived with her ...) the answer immediately came.</p><p>-“Damn it,” Clarke hissed, turning to Raven.</p><p>- "What is it, friend?" grinned the brown-haired woman.</p><p>-" Nothing Rave. Are you comfortable there?" Blue eyes threw lightning toward a contented friend.</p><p>- "Completely. What kind of cake is this?"</p><p>Lexa looked away from the road for a moment, looking at the worried and at the same time angry blonde, which made her look even more beautiful.</p><p>-“Clarke baked it yesterday,” Lexa said warmly in her voice, catching  blue eyes.</p><p>Raven's hands reached for a large box in an attempt to climb under the lid, but Clarke noticed this movement and, ahead of the girl, slapped her friend on the fingers of her hand.</p><p>-"Have some conscience."</p><p>- “I just wanted to look at your culinary masterpiece, Griffin, don’t be mad,” said Raven indignantly, rubbing her hand. - “So, tell me what legend you have for Abby so that <br/>I am will be in the subject.”</p><p>-“Lexa and I met in the park,” Clarke began.</p><p>- "In the park?" interrupted the brown-haired woman. - "What nonsense? No fancy ..."</p><p>- "To me, too, this option doesn't seem original," supported brown-haired Green.</p><p>-" Smart, huh? Come up with something better,” the blonde grumbled displeasedly.</p><p>-“You can meet at a bar, for example, or at a party,” Raven suggested.</p><p>- "No. No bars." Lexa responded right away, pursing her lips.</p><p>- “It's primitive and ordinary,” Clarke nodded.</p><p>- "In the Internet?" said Lexa.</p><p>-" No, I rarely sit there, especially on any sites for communication. Come on, will there be a park? The best and most pleasant place that I visit very often."</p><p>- "Alright, downer Clarke. And what more did you come up with?" Raven sighed, squinting at the box with the cake.</p><p>-“Lexa accidentally spilled her coffee on me ...”</p><p>-“... and your eyes met, and you fell in love at first sight,” the brown-haired woman extended.</p><p>The girls shut up in embarrassment, and Raven leaned forward with a grin.</p><p>-" Hmm, girls. Trust me. Reyes will make candy out of your story."</p><p>Lexa laughed, looking at the embarrassed blonde who bit her lips nervously.</p><p>This Saturday will be very interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "Which pool? What kind of sex in the locker room? You know what I’ll do with this soap now? I’ll shove you right in ...," Clarke looked angrily at her friend, who <br/>calmly wiped her hands on a towel.</p><p>-“Don't be a prude, Clarke. This is fire not story! How much passion and revelation ... mmm ... I have to write love stories."</p><p>Clarke splashed water right into her friend’s contented face, receiving a select Raven's filthy language in return.</p><p>-“Griffin, I'm trying for you! You ungrateful ass!"</p><p>The blonde, evilly squinting her eyes, reached for the towel.</p><p>- "I almost died of shame in the car! Don't you dare blurt out something under my mom."</p><p>-“Abby herself can tell a story more abruptly,” Raven theatrically rolled her eyes.</p><p>-“And who constantly told me to stay away from Lexa?” Clarke's eyes narrowed even more.</p><p>- "I didn't know that she was such a beauty! You didn’t show me a single photograph of her, not a single picture of you! Even the exhibition picture is not allowed to <br/>expand!" Raven answered indignantly.</p><p>Clarke stared at her friend in bewilderment. The left eye began to tremble in a nervous tic.</p><p>- "What are you talking about, you hear it yourself?" The blonde said in a trembling voice.</p><p>- "She is good. Not a snob, a very sweet girl who likes you, you moron. In addition, she is insanely beautiful and rich. And you expect a child from her, live with her, <br/>cook food for her. Shit, you, as a damn family couple, only a stupid couple that does not reveal obvious feelings to each other."</p><p>- "Hey, hey stop! Stop ... " Clarke leaned her back against the cold tile of the bathroom, trying to calm down in a moment the distraught heart, which was beating at <br/>a tripled speed from the speech made by a friend. -“I feel very good with her, Rave ... I want her in every way. But for all this time she didn’t really open to me. And I <br/>am afraid of intimacy, which can destroy our communication, and in a moment that she will tired of me ... I’m just a purchased body for the birth of a child. And it's <br/>true ... That's what I need to think about all the time ..."</p><p>-“Stupid, then why would she do all this?” Raven spread her hands to the sides. -“Why is she sitting here and talking with your mother, pretending to be your girlfriend?”</p><p>-"I don’t understand ... nothing ... you said that i need to suppress my feelings and attraction, think rationally ..."</p><p>-“Well, sometimes your stupidity can be contagious,” the friend grinned. - “Moreover, you never listen to me. I was wrong. Perhaps this is a chance to be happy? Maybe <br/>you should take a chance?"</p><p>- “Yes, but ...” the blonde slowly crawled down the wall to the floor. - "What if I'm not ready for a serious relationship, and even more so for a child? I still don’t know <br/>why Lex is alone ... And if I offend her? Rave, she cried in my arms ... someone really hurt her once ..."</p><p>-“Even your mother is ready for the baby and your relationship,” Raven crouched next to the lost blonde, who could burst into tears at any second. - "Talk to your <br/>beauty. Surely she doesn't want to be alone anymore, and I don't believe that you can hurt her, angel Clarke."</p><p>Raven stroked her friend's shoulder, clutching him encouragingly. Two teardrops escaped from blue eyes and slowly rolled down the reddened cheeks.</p><p>- "And now, get ready, a pregnant woman!" a friend erased salty droplets from Clarke's face. - "We need to convince Abby, although there is no need to convince <br/>here ... Ready to beat off question attacks?"</p><p>-“No,” the blonde said with a sniff. -“But we left Lexa alone with my mother ...”</p><p>-“Yes, and your cake ... which is waiting for me.” Raven said with a smile.</p><p>*****</p><p>Griffin the elder and Lexa were sitting at the table in the kitchen, talking enthusiastically about something.</p><p>From this picture inside the blonde, something sweetly pricked causing a pleasant warmth in her chest.</p><p>-“Aunt Abby, have you prepared the lasagna?” said Raven, raising her nose and eagerly drawing air.</p><p>- "Yes darling. If Clarke had told me earlier that you would come, I would have make two,” the woman laughed. - "Sit."</p><p>Clarke sat next to the brunette, catching her attentive gaze.</p><p>-“I told your mom about the exhibit,” Green said.</p><p>-“Yes, I'm so happy for you, daughter. Grandmother would be proud of you,” Abby smiled, laying the food on plates.</p><p>The blonde only nodded sadly in response.</p><p>-“Raven, how are you? I haven’t seen you for a long time,” Abby asked, give to brown-haired plate with a large piece of lasagna.</p><p>-“I'm fine,” the girl replied, clutching at the plug. - “And now even better.”</p><p>-“I always loved your appetite, dear,” the woman grinned. - “What about work?”</p><p>- "Settled on the radio. Cool work. So far, only on the morning airs. So, wake up under the wave of Polis FM with Raven Reyes."</p><p>-“I love this wave,” Lexa said. - "In the car, I just listen to her."</p><p>-“What about you, girls?” Abby looked at the thoughtful Clarke.</p><p>-“Fine, mom. I'm pregnant, Lexa works. All in business."</p><p>-" What about your lessons?"</p><p>- "I teach at home online. I’m also conducting several webinars."</p><p>-“Last time, we were all a little excited about the truth. Today I want to hear a full story from you."</p><p>Clarke and Lexa looked at each other, and the brunette reached out and squeezed a warm blue-eyed palm under the table.</p><p>This simple encouraging gesture confused all the thoughts of a blonde who could not move away from a recent conversation with her friend.</p><p>Raven stopped chewing, swallowing food and preparing for a story that no one had ever invented.</p><p>-“I was looking for someone to help get the logo for one banking company, and I posted an ad on the Internet, and Clarke responded to him,” Lexa began confidently.<br/>- "When I saw your daughter for the first time excited and confused in the office, I immediately fell in love with her. It’s impossible not to fall in love with her,” Green <br/>smiled, clutching her fingers tighter under the table. - "And then, she showed her talent. And since then I have not doubted her for a second."</p><p>Clarke looked at Lexa without blinking. Inside, everything painfully and at the same time sweetly compressed. The brunette said it so calmly and sincerely, as if it were <br/>the most obvious and truthful fact in the world.</p><p>Abby smiled warmly, nodding.</p><p>The blonde was silent, being in some strange prostration from the whirlwind of emotions that was raging inside. She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.</p><p>The warmth from the hand squeezing her seeped into the skin, giving in to the exciting impulses that passed through the whole body.</p><p>-“And how did Clarke agree to the child? Such a quick decision that I can’t get used to it in any way.” Abby bowed her head expectantly to one side.</p><p>-" Aunt Abby. I persuaded her,” Raven rushed into the battle, watching the stunned blonde.- “They are so sickeningly sweet and in love that ...”</p><p>-“Nobody persuaded me,” Clarke interrupted, finally coming out of her stupor. -" I myself made this decision, or rather we ..."</p><p>- "I can’t give birth to a baby myself, but I really want to. And it became possible thanks to your daughter,” Lexa said with a trembling voice, biting her lip. -“I am very <br/>happy that we will have a baby, and that he’s under Clarke’s heart. ”</p><p>The throats of both girls constricted, filling they eyes with treacherous tears.</p><p>-“Well, well, my girls,” Abby got up and went to the girls, hugging both at once. -“And I'm happy for you.”</p><p>- "And I!" Raven flew up to the others, leaning on top. - "So many reasons to try the cake!"</p><p>*****</p><p>Abby showed Lexa photo albums with little Clarke, telling about funny stories with baby Griffin, why the blonde went crazy with embarrassment, and Raven inserted <br/>sharp comments, causing everyone to laugh wildly.</p><p>Then the woman found old recordings on video cassettes, where little Raven and Clarke performed at matinees and home concerts, dressing up in bizarre and funny <br/>costumes.</p><p>-“You was burr, Rave, like an Eskimo with a frozen tongue!” the blonde laughed, coming off on the friend. </p><p>-“And you, Griffin, clumsy like a pregnant panda,” retorted her friend. -“Interestingly, with your belly, will you be like her again?”</p><p>-" Shut up already!" the blonde said.</p><p>Lexa was so nice and comfortable among these people, as if she had found a family again ... Clarke quietly moved closer to her on the sofa, and Green allowed herself <br/>to pull the blonde, hugging her slender waist. Clarke no doubt dived into a gentle embrace, laying her head on the brunette's shoulder. And it was so natural ... for both.</p><p>Outside the window it became imperceptibly dark. Raven and Clarke began to yawn synchronously, and Abby very quickly persuaded everyone to stay overnight.</p><p>-“Raven, honey, I'll put you in the guest room. And you girls will lie in Clarke’s room,” the woman fussed.</p><p>Clarke instantly tensed, moving away from Lexa. Too rashly, she agreed to an overnight stay, sleepily basking in the hands of a brunette.</p><p>Sleep together? In the same bed?</p><p>Green also looked perplexed at the blonde. It will not be night, but crazy torture ...</p><p>-“Mom, maybe we will go? The city is not far away at all," Clarke mumbled, already drawing in her head the exhilarating image of Lexa lying next to her in one thin nightie ...</p><p>- "No, you stay. Toss me at the same time into the city tomorrow. I have things there, and a rusty Chevrolet has not started for two days."</p><p>-“Yes, we stay,” Raven smiled slyly, winking at her worried and reddened friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa opened the bedroom window, letting in the soft freshness of a summer night. The black sky was dotted with stars, winking at the girl with white small lights.</p><p>She nervously straightened the thin strap of a silk short nightie that had come off her shoulder, which  embarrassedly embarrassed, provided the blonde to her, and <br/>excitedly listened to the sounds of pouring water from the bathroom, where now was Clarke.</p><p>Looking towards a large wooden bed with a light transparent canopy peacefully swaying from the light breeze, Green swallowed.<br/>How can she sleep peacefully with the blonde next to her? With the one she desperately wanted from the very first glance ...</p><p>Lexa slowly walked over to the piano and ran her fingertip over the smooth surface of the instrument. Appeared before eyes charming image of a beautiful blue-eyed <br/>girl, who played magical music to her, so easily and gracefully extracting beautiful, caressing sounds.</p><p>The brunette closed her eyes, reveling in this bright image.<br/>Feeling someone running soft and fluffy on her leg, Green screamed, backing toward the bed.</p><p>- "What happened?" Wet Clarke jumped out of the bathroom, wrapped in only one towel, and looked anxiously at the frightened brunette.</p><p>-“There's something in the room,” Lexa whispered, squinting to the floor. -“And it touched my leg, Clarke.”</p><p>The blonde knelt down, peering under the bed.</p><p>- "Felix!" Clarke pulled out a big fluffy white cat. -“Rogue, scared our Lexa.”</p><p>The brunette widened her eyes, watching the contented blonde stroking the arrogant, unflappable, wide-faced animal.</p><p>-"A cat?" taken aback Green. - "Where from?"</p><p>- "This is a fluffy skin that periodically walks, and my mother and I can’t find him for weeks. I completely forgot to tell you about him."</p><p>-“I almost had a heart attack,” the brunette frowned, sitting down on a soft mattress. Green eyes fixed on a slender body, wrapped in a small piece of cloth, glancing <br/>over wet milk skin.</p><p>The lower abdomen sweetly pricked, and Lexa cursed mentally, unable to look away from the droplets seductively crawling along the delicate skin.</p><p>- "Forgive him. Felix just wanted to meet you,” Clarke smiled, clinging with blue eyes to the clear contour of brunette nipples, excitingly shining through a thin silk fabric.</p><p>In a room with the window wide open, it suddenly became stuffy.</p><p>The blonde exhaled noisily, put a white, whiskered carcass to the floor.</p><p>-“Can you ...,” Clarke said suddenly in a hoarse voice, - “can you turn away. I will change my cloth"</p><p>-“Yes, yes, of course,” Lexa hastily replied, reluctantly turning away from the seductive picture.</p><p>The blonde threw off her towel and slapped her bare feet to the carved closet, pulling out a light pink shirt and short shorts.</p><p>Green tensed with her whole body, forcing herself to sit still. Behind her was the naked Clarke. TOTALLY NAKED.<br/>The brunette stared at the wall, on which slid the shadow of a blonde who was too seductively pulling on her clothes.</p><p>-“That's it,” whispered Clarke, walking up to the bed and turning off the lamp.</p><p>Lexa climbed under the covers, in a panic, realizing that it was one for two.<br/>Turning her face to the window, the brunette felt Clarke lay beside her. Green closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing and relax.</p><p>The ringing silence was broken only by the faint sounds of the night coming from an open window.</p><p>Somewhere in legs there was a rustling and a muffled rumbling.</p><p>-“Lexa ...,” Clarke whispered behind the brunette.</p><p>«No, No, what Again…?» Green opened her eyes wide and, turning around sharply, breathed in surprise into the parted lips of the blonde, who were only a couple of <br/>centimeters from her lips.</p><p>Blue eyes were open and gazed intently into the darkened and alarm green ones.</p><p>Clarke was so close that Lexa could see every eyelash on the girl’s beautiful face, which in the soft twilight seemed somehow unrealistically beautiful.</p><p>-“I wanted to tell you ...”, Clarke whispered, not moving away, -“thanks ...”</p><p>The brunette swallowed. Her heart was beating so hard, and Lexa thought that not only Clarke, but Abby and Raven in the next room, as well as all the people living in <br/>nearby houses, could hear his beat.</p><p>The blonde touched Green’s palm with her hand, and, slightly moving away, pressed soft lips to Lex's wrist where the frantic pulse was so clearly felt.</p><p>Green could only exhale nervously, licking her puffy lips, which now needed a kiss.<br/>Wild goosebumps ran across the body, dispersing an unbearable wave of desire.</p><p>-“Why ...” Clarke bit her lower lip, deciding to ask the question that had tormented her so long. She, not letting go of the brunette’s warm palm, tenderly intertwined their <br/>fingers, pressing her to her chest. - “Why, Lexa ...”</p><p>Green froze, all the air instantly out of the lungs. She had never experienced such strong, disturbing emotions for anyone. Even the feelings for Castia, which the brunette <br/>once had, faded before what she felt next to this girl.</p><p>-" What?" whispered Green, feeling the skin tingling on the tips of her fingers, which are now touching the fabric of the shirt, feeling the warmth and softness of the <br/>body underneath.</p><p>-“Why are there no photos in your apartment?” Clarke asked cautiously, clutching warm fingers closer to herself.</p><p>Lexa frantically exhaled, drowning in the tender gaze of blue bottomless eyes, her lips trembled involuntarily.</p><p>-“I ...,” Green managed, - “I didn’t want it to be so painful and lonely when I look at them ...”</p><p>Clarke's heart contracted painfully, and she ran her free hand over the brunette's swarthy cheek.</p><p>Lexa closed her eyes. It was all too much... too much...</p><p>- “In one day, I lost ... mom and dad ... forever, not having time to tell them so many important things,” the brunette say and a tear trickled through her closed eyelids, <br/>slowly sliding down from the trembling eyelashes.</p><p>-“I know ... I know,” Clarke said quietly, with light touches of her hand descending to the dark wavy curls, returning to her cheekbones, to the tender skin of her flaming cheeks. - “Must let go ... and it will become easier ...  must accept ...”</p><p>Lexa gave herself to these tender feelings, gave herself to that soft beloved voice, and she was not so painful and lonely as before. Now she was with Clarke ...</p><p>The brunette opened her eyes and squeezed thin fingers in response.</p><p>And the next instant, Green felt on her lips an almost weightless touch of the blonde's soft, moist lips.</p><p>*****</p><p>The morning was hot. The heat glided around the room through the open window, increasing the temperature of the air with the bright rays of the sun, which, <br/>unashamedly, fell on face, forcing to squint.</p><p>Lexa was hot, very hot ... Someone licked her big toe with his rough tongue, leaning his furry coat on her leg, and her body was crushed by another body, which was <br/>also very hot.</p><p>Stop. Another body?</p><p>Green opened her eyes and, often blinking, tried to get used to the blinding light. The blanket, naturally, was lying somewhere on the floor, and Lexa fixed her eyes on <br/>the blonde lying practically on her. Clarke poked her nose in the brunette’s neck, her hand in her own way pressed Lexa to her waist, and the hip was right between her <br/>legs. Her thin straps of the nightie slipped down, exposing the chest.</p><p>The brunette frantically began to think how not to wake up the blonde and at the same time pull the silk fabric over herself.</p><p>Last night, Green began to penetrate half-asleep thoughts, when Clark so tenderly touched her, calming and at the same time very worrying, when Lexa said about the <br/>death of her parents, relieving and showing her pain, when the blonde kissed her ...</p><p>Kissed? Or was it just her dream?</p><p>And Green slept surprisingly firmly and calmly that night ...</p><p>The brunette again felt the severity of desire when Clarke, muttering sleepily something, exhaled on the sensitive skin of her neck. It was necessary to pull on the nightie <br/>until the blonde woke up and saw how shamelessly tightened her nipples on her bare chest, until she saw that Lexa was at all half naked beneath her!</p><p>Holding her breath, Green tried to grab hold of the edge of the top of her nightie with her free hand, but, clinging tightly to her, Clarke's hand did not allow the fabric <br/>to stretch.</p><p>Cursing everything in the world, Lexa lightly touched the palm of the blonde who squeezed her waist. Feeling a pleasant touch, the blonde’s arm tightened even more,<br/>and the thigh that brazenly pressed into the brunette's crotch suddenly jerked, causing Lexa to moan mentally.</p><p>It was unbearably sweet ... hot and pleasant ... Between the legs, feeling the right pressure, a tantalizing throb of desire began to appear.</p><p>«Damn these mornings with Clarke Griffin ...»  Green whined mentally, lost in the wild sensations of growing passion that brushed away the last remnants of sleep.</p><p>She had no choice but to wake up the blonde until Lexa was completely crazy.</p><p>The brunette start to opened her mouth as the impudent thigh stirred again and rubbed against the heat between her legs.<br/>And instead of the name of the blonde, a full-fledged juicy moan broke out from puffy lips, which, probably, was heard by everyone in the suburbs, cities, and generally <br/>throughout the country.</p><p>Clarke sweetly reached out, brushing her hand over the brunette's excited nipple, completely imprinting her thigh in the wet crotch, use foul language to herself, Green.</p><p>-“Clarke ...,” Lexa moaned as she exhaled, and jerked her hips toward the teasing movement.</p><p>- "M?" the blonde sleepily rubbed her nose on the burning skin of the brunette’s neck, on which another regiment of goosebumps had already marched.</p><p>- "I beg you, wake up ..."</p><p>Clarke slowly opened her eyes, blinked several times, and lifted her head from the brunette's shoulder.</p><p>The blonde opened her mouth perplexed, seeing a bare elastic breast in front of her, often surging under the gaze of blue eyes, and taking her hand from Lexa's waist, <br/>rubbed her eyes, trying to brush away sexual obsession.</p><p>Green pulled the silk fabric over herself, exhaling noisily.</p><p>The skin of her thigh felt someone else's throbbing heat, and Clarke, opening her eyes wide, stared at the cloudy green eyes.</p><p>Her cheeks flushed immediately, and the blonde, parting her lips, slowly ran her tongue over her dry lips.</p><p>-“Meow,” said the impudent animal, scrambling up Clarke's thigh and sinking on Lexa’s stomach.</p><p>-“Felix,” Green breathed out under the weight of the fluffy mascara, losing the sweet pressure from the sharply pulled blonde.</p><p>-“Good morning,” Clarke smiled shyly, rising from the bed.</p><p>-“Good ...” the brunette whispered, touching her beetroot nose with a trembling finger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke was picking a spoon in a bowl of nasty manna porridge.</p><p>-“But this is useful,” Raven said sympathetically, eagerly nibbling off yesterday’s impressive piece of cake.</p><p>-"Do you want me to eat porridge too?" Lexa looked at the blonde's crooked smile.</p><p>-“Don't pity her, honey. Let her sit and eat what is good for the child.” Abby looked sternly at the girls and set the kettle on the stove.</p><p>The blonde forced herself to shove a spoonful of porridge into her mouth and immediately grimaced.</p><p>- "How did you sleep?" the woman asked, pouring milk into a cup with cereal and pushing it to Lexa, who all morning, without ceasing, looked thoughtfully at Clarke.</p><p>In the head of the brunette was a complete mess. How to behave with her now? Clarke kissed her last night. Green didn't dream of it and didn't seem to ... She opened <br/>to the blonde, completely surrendered to the incredible tenderness that Clarke so unexpectedly gave her. And Lexa wanted more ... wanted more ... to feel it again and <br/>again ...</p><p>-“Good,” Clarke and Lexa answered at the same time.</p><p>The blonde smiled shyly at the bewildered Green, whose heart was beating faster because of the blue bottomless eyes staring at her with piercing interest and warmth.</p><p>-“And I slept like a dead man,” Raven answered chewing.</p><p>- "Great. Jam in the bank, toasts in front of you. Eat until they have cooled. I'll go change,” Abby left the kitchen, and Clarke immediately pushed a plate of hated porridge away from her.</p><p>-“Well, lovers,” Raven reached for a toast. - "Have you done some more little Green's?"</p><p>Lexa, choking on the flakes, coughed loudly, and Clarke, blushing thickly, remembered the recent awakening, from which the skin on her thigh still burned pleasantly.</p><p>-“Raven, eat in silence,” the blonde hissed and, scooping up the porridge with a spoon, pulled it directly into her friend's face.</p><p>- "Phew, Griffin!" the brown-haired woman jumped up, wiping her face with a napkin. - "What kind of aggression?"</p><p>-“This is an addition to the dessert,” Clarke smiled treacherously, again dipping a spoon in milky color jelly.</p><p>- "Lexa! Protect me!" Raven disappeared behind a brunette who coughing and laughing at the same time.</p><p>*****</p><p>All the way to the city, Abby talked about her uncle Markus, her sick brother, and her nephews who had recently moved to Seattle.</p><p>Clarke with a bored looked out the window, periodically inserting her trademark "mom" into the comments and tricks of the elder Griffin, who, in between stories about <br/>the family, simply drove the blonde crazy, deciding to recoup for the time that they had not seen.</p><p>Lexa thoughtfully tapped the steering wheel with her long fingers, and Raven tried to seize power over the car radio.</p><p>When all the passengers were delivered to their destinations, Clark immediately turned down the sound of the speakers, from which the nasty melody of the tasteless <br/>country burst out, that her friend so loved, who still turned on this nightmare, poking her fingers at the buttons, waddling through the entire salon.</p><p>-“Lexa, you are not hurry to go home?” Clarke asked carefully, carefully looking at Green's relaxed profile.</p><p>-“No i'm not hurry,” the brunette answered, starting a short glance at Clarke.</p><p>-“Then stop right here.”</p><p>The brunette obediently pressed the brake, parking on a busy shopping street, and looked perplexedly at the blonde.</p><p>- "What flowers your mother was love?"</p><p>Lexa, bewildered, opened and closed her lips, like a helpless fish thrown on land.</p><p>-“Peonies,” Green answered in a stifled voice, barely audible, continuing to stare blankly at the blonde who opened the car door. - "Where are you going?"</p><p>- "I'll be right back."</p><p>Lexa did not have time to react and say something, as Clarke jumped out into the street, hiding behind multi-colored stalls.</p><p>The brunette put her head on the steering wheel, resting her forehead on it and, with a sigh, closed her eyes. Everything that was happening to her now seemed like <br/>some kind of strange dream ... And what to do with a frightening reality, the brunette didn't know ...</p><p>Clarke returned very quickly. With a wide smile, she got into the car, holding in her hands a large bouquet of soft pink peonies.</p><p>- "Why do you need them?" Lexa asked suspiciously, moving away from the steering wheel.</p><p>-“We're going to your parents,” Clarke answered calmly, fastening her seat belt.</p><p>- "What?" frowning, the brunette stared at her.</p><p>-“We're going, Lexa,” the blonde said in a firm voice that could not be objected, leaning back in the seat.</p><p>Green started the car and drove silently onto the road. Everything turned upside down inside, painfully cramping the lungs and, biting her lip, she firmly squeezed the <br/>steering wheel with her fingers, suppressing the desire to pull Clarke to her and squeeze tightly in her arms.</p><p>*****</p><p>Around it was frighteningly quiet. A sultry day without a hint of even a slight breeze silenced the trees, plunging the cemetery into complete silence. </p><p>Clarke took the shaking hand of the brunette in hers, twisting their fingers, and, giving to the brunette the most tender smile, she took a step forward. </p><p>Lexa wanted to let go of this pain from the loss of a family that instantly turned her life around, made her what she had been for five long years - cold, restrained, lonely ... <br/>before meeting with Clarke ... And the charming blonde helped her, very simply and easily, without saying a word, silently walking next to the incredible confidence that <br/>was given in Lexa through the warmth of her hands tightly gripping her.</p><p>They stopped at two tombstones not far from a large spreading willow, on which the names were embossed in neat letters, Gustus and Agnes Green.</p><p>Lexa was silent, pursing her lips so as not to cry, and Clarke leaned forward and laid the bouquet on the grass next to the stoves.</p><p>-“Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Green,” the blonde said quietly. -“I brought your daughter to you.”</p><p>And the brunette fell exhaustedly down onto the grass, unable to say anything. Tears burst out. </p><p>Must let go ... must accept - the blonde's words sounded in head. And Lexa scrolled them over and over like a spell.</p><p>Clarke sat down beside her, wrapping the brunette in a tight hug.</p><p>-“You can tell them everything,” she whispered in the ear of the motionless Lexa, -“say how do you miss, how much you love them ...”</p><p>Clarke stroked her dark hair, calming, lulling her. Green grabbed the blonde's shoulder, clutching the shirts of her shirt with trembling fingers, and cried, finally letting <br/>go of her pain and desperately accepting the present, in which she was now not alone ...</p><p>*****</p><p>Lexa sat on the sofa, feeling a strange lightness inside. It’s like a huge stone, which prevented breathing full breasts, disappeared, filling it with pleasant ones, sad memories <br/>that no longer brought a feeling of dull, unhealed pain.</p><p>Clarke brought a guitar from the room and, sinking on the carpet right at the brunette's feet, she began to play, smiling and looking straight into sad green eyes:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>- "Bob Marley?" the brunette smiled back.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-“Yes,” Clarke gently slapped Lex on the knee. - "Sing along."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-“I'm afraid you'll run away from me if I start to sing,” Green grunted.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-“You will not get it,” Clarke winked, continuing to play.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>- "Come on, Miss Green!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And Lexa with a growing smile reached forward to the blonde and held out with her:</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>-“You sing great, miss!” Clarke playfully, bit her lip and smiled even wider.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-“Don't embellish,” the brunette leaned closer to Clarke's face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The blonde, exhaling noisily, slowly leaned forward, reducing the distance between them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Fascinating green eyes were so close ...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Alluring pouty lips parted and ...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A sharp trill of the phone broke the silence.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The blonde, recoiling, regretfully took a mobile phone out of her jeans pocket.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Cursing Raven, Clarke pressed a button.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "Goat!" shouted a friend right in the ear of the blonde. - "The pig!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-“Hey Raven,” Clarke winced, stunned. -“What kind of zoo?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "This asshole is cheating on me!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "What? How? Wait, calm down ..." the blonde put down her guitar and widened her eyes, looking at Lexa's frown.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "Will you come to me?" Raven said in a trembling voice.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The brunette, hearing the whole conversation, took the phone from Clarke.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-“Raven, this is Lexa. Come to us, I have a bottle of whiskey. Clarke will write you an address."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-“Ok,” said the brown-haired woman, turn off.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The girls looked at each other, and Clarke sighed heavily, got up from the floor.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-“I hope you understand what you just signed up for,” the blonde said calmly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-“This ... this is terrible ... to find out that some one cheat on you,” Lexa said through the look of Clarke. -“We will help your friend forget. And as you don’t drink, I ..."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-“Rather, she will help you forget,” Clarke grinned. - “If you think that she will get drunk and cry and calm down, then this is not about Raven. Yes, and it will be difficult to <br/>drink her. Pour a tank into it, at least for that, I know that, believe me ..."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-“Then I have to call for reinforcements,” the brunette resolutely got up from the couch. - "I'll call Anya."</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa opened the door, on the threshold of which stood two disheveled and agitated girls.</p><p>-“Only after you,” Raven said with a simulated courtesy, leaning over.</p><p>-“Oh, you suddenly became so tactful,” Anya grinned, squeezing through the opening, half-blocked by a brown-haired woman. -“She's crazy,” the Anya whispered, walking <br/>past the taken aback Lexa.</p><p>-“I heard everything!” Growled Raven, slamming the door.</p><p>Clarke finished preparing snacks for the guests and prepared to set the table, looking for appliances in the table and kitchen cabinets, not hearing how someone quickly <br/>came up behind. Slender, graceful fingers grabbed her wrist, and a strange body pressed against her back, pushing Clarke into the countertop.</p><p>-“Clarke,” a soft, hoarse voice over her ear made the blonde flinch nervously, - "let today without official table coverings. We will sit in the living room by the coffee table."</p><p>The blonde swallowed, feeling goosebumps on her skin from an exciting and sudden proximity. The uncontrolled impulse of desire, echoing down the abdomen, made <br/>the buttocks push hustle back, clutching to brunette forcefully.</p><p>Lexa gasped in surprise at the blond's neck and, pulling away sharply, nervously tucked several wavy dark locks behind her ears. She was frightened of her sudden impulse, <br/>but even more of Clarke's response.</p><p>-"Clarke! Wow these are the mansion!" Raven whistled, approaching the girls. -“Lexa, your apartment is very cool.”</p><p>-“Khem ... Thank you,” the brunette answered, clearing her throat, picking up plates of sandwiches and canapes from the hands of an excited blonde. - "I see, you already <br/>met Anya."</p><p>-“Oh, yes,” Reyes rolled her eyes and tried to quietly pull a sandwich off the plate, which she received from Clarke on the arm and a displeased, formidable look.</p><p>-" When did you have time?" Lexa turned her back to Clarke and, with a smile, handed Raven her favorite sandwich.</p><p>-“This lady first crushed my leg at the entrance,” the brown-haired woman grunted, taking food from compassionate Green.</p><p>-“I apologized, by the way,” said Anya, approaching the girls. - "And this nutty person ..."</p><p>-“Hey, hey, hey,” Raven muttered, stuffing her mouth. -“I'm emotionally unstable today, by the way! I have grief and stress!" </p><p>- "Chewing," the brown-haired woman was indignant. - "In general, not only did I get an emotional trauma, from a goat that I met for almost three years, but this one," She poked a finger into the chest of frowning Anya, - "crushed my leg, and then closed the elevator doors right in front of my nose!"</p><p>-“The elevator itself closed,” the Anya retorted. -“But this is not a reason to tear a thing on me,” Anya turned sideways, showing the bottom of a torn shirt.</p><p>- "Raven!" Clarke pursed her lips angrily. - "How did it happen?"</p><p>- "Usually. This infuriated me! She looked at me with such an arrogant look when the elevator closed. Well, I suffered ... I ran to the second floor and managed to press <br/>a button ..."</p><p>-“... and then she flew inside like a mad chimpanzee and grabbed me by the shirt!” exclaimed Anya, shooting at the brown-haired woman with an evil look.</p><p>- "Here, she again runs into!" Raven leaned forward, clenching her fists.</p><p>- "Ok! Calm" Clarke stood between the girls. - “Raven, apologize for the shirt.”</p><p>- "What the fuck? You! You are a traitor, Griffin! I'm not on purpose!"</p><p>- "And me too not on purpose!" Anya was indignant, her eyes flashing angrily.</p><p>-“Everyone understood everything,” Lexa smiled. - "You both didn't do everything on purpose, and no one is to blame. Let's go have a drink."</p><p>The brunette carried the plates into the living room, gazing showing the girls to follow her.</p><p>-“Like child, by golly ...,” Clarke whispered softly, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her behind her.</p><p>Green took a bottle of whiskey and glasses from the bar and, quickly spilling amber liquid, handed the alcohol to the girls who sat on the sofa away from each other.<br/>They urgently needed to be drunk until another skirmish began.</p><p>- "For the acquaintance!" Lexa said with a smile, clinking glasses with Raven and Anya, and drained the contents of the glass with one gulp.</p><p>-“Yeah,” the girls said at the same time, following the brunette’s example.</p><p>Clarke sank into a chair with a cup of tea, watching with interest what was happening in front of her.</p><p>-“Rave, tell us,” the blonde turned to her friend, blowing on the hot smoking surface of the drink.</p><p>-“Oh, it all happened in the best traditions of old jokes,” the brown-haired woman grinned sadly, gesturing to Lexa to pour more. -“I came to his house without calling  <br/>before that. And what do you think I saw already at the doorstep?"</p><p>- "Women's panties?" suggested Anya, squinting at Raven.</p><p>-“Lexa, your friend is a pervert,” the brown-haired woman grunted.</p><p>Anya, blushing, pursed her lips, and Clarke and Lexa giggled quietly.</p><p>-“No, they were not panties, but the version is bold,” Reyes winked at Anya, drinking alcohol. - "I saw a wig."</p><p>- "A wig?" Green raised her eyebrows, sitting down on the carpet.</p><p>-"Yes, with red long hair. At first I thought that my boyfriend ..." the brown-haired woman withstood an intriguing pause, - "a transvestite!"</p><p>Clarke barely held back a smile, introducing Finn a pumped up courageous guy with bright red lipstick on his lips, in a red wig and heels.</p><p>-“And it would be better if it were,” Raven clutched at the bottle, pouring alcohol into the girls' glasses. - "A dress was lying in front of the bedroom. Whore short dress..."</p><p>Lexa took a sip of whiskey, which had already hit her head and, emboldened, crawled to the blonde, settling in her legs.</p><p>The blonde smiled shyly as Green laid her head on her lap and sighed softly.</p><p>Raven and Anya opened their mouths in surprise, but both said nothing.</p><p>-"So," the brown-haired woman took a sandwich, - "I go into the bedroom. And what do I see there?"</p><p>- "What?" drunk Anya with interest leaned towards the storyteller.</p><p>- "And I see there this asshole lounging on the bed, and in front of him is a slut shaking her silicone boobs!" Raven exclaimed in a trembling voice and pushed into <br/>herself almost the entire sandwich at once.</p><p>-“Reeeave,” Clarke said sympathetically.</p><p>-“Everything is fine, Griffin,” the brown-haired woman said, chewing, and filled her glasses again. -“It's just that ass periodically ordered call girls for herself. You see not <br/>enough for him, sensations. Well, I hit him in the balls, I think, now he will have enough of these feelings for the year ahead ..."</p><p>The girls laughed.</p><p>Clarke, unable to resist, ran a hand through the dark hair while Lexa drank from the glass, and Green blinked blissfully.</p><p>-“And, you lovers, I’m watching, cooing like that,” Raven whistled. - "Oh, my personal life turned out to be in the trash ..."</p><p>- “Everything that is being done is being done for the better,” the drunken Anya, impressed by the story, extended her hand towards the brown-haired woman and clinked <br/>glasses with her, while Lexa and Clarke's cheeks filled with a flush of embarrassment. - “Oh Yes, lovers,” Anya cheerfully looked at the lovely couple, -“how do you call your <br/>first child?”</p><p>Green raised her head from Clarke's lap and looked into blue eyes.</p><p>-“The boy i wanted call Donald,” Lexa said, taking a greedy sip from her glass.</p><p>Clarke bit her lower lip and the next second laughed out loud.</p><p>-“What's so funny, Clarke?” the brunette frowned, ridiculously bringing eyebrows together.</p><p>-"Like a duck from a Disney movie!" choking on a laugh, the blonde answered.</p><p>- "Yes, the kid is will be not lucky!" the brown-haired woman burst out laughing.</p><p>- "And the girl named Mini, like a mouse?" Anya supported, clutching her stomach in laughter and leaning back in the sofa.</p><p>-“Ha ha, how witty,” grumbled Lexa.</p><p>The bottle of alcohol was safely drunk and two more were recovered from Green's supplies.</p><p>Raven added Anya and, rising, reached for Lexa's empty glass.</p><p>- "Maybe enough for today?" Clarke cast a displeased look at the filling glass of the brunette. -“Someone need work tomorrow morning.”</p><p>-“Oh, Lexa, calm down your little wife,” said the brown-haired woman, flopping down on the sofa, and spilling some alcohol on Anya's long-suffering T-shirt.</p><p>- "Damn it!" Anya threw up her hands, looking at the blurring spot on her chest. -“How clumsy you are, Raven!”</p><p>- "I'm not on purpose!" the brown-haired woman was indignant, grabbing a napkin from the table.</p><p>-“I already heard that!”</p><p>Lexa and Clarke tensed, watching the picture unfold before them with interest. <br/>It seemed that a temporary truce between the two was about to crack and smash the whole apartment.</p><p>Raven pulled the girl to her and with all her gallant look, which she was capable of in a drunken state, she began to gently pat a T-shirt with a napkin, pressing it clearly <br/>under the fabric into the left nipple of the stunned Anya.</p><p>-“What ... what are you doing?” Anya indignantly exhaled.</p><p>-“Tidying up the stain,” concentrating on the motion, the brown-haired woman said calmly.</p><p>Blushing noticeably, Anya abruptly pulled away.</p><p>-“I'll bring you something clean,” Lexa said in a slightly weird voice, savoring to herself the words of Raven. «Your wife ... my wife! My…». A drunken brain made a silly <br/>smile in the direction of blue serious eyes.</p><p>-“I will help you,” Clarke rose smoothly from her chair, holding the crumpled brunette by her arms and, without releasing her warm palms, she led her into the room. <br/>- "Lie down, I will deal with these two."</p><p>- "A shirt ..." Lexa licked her puffy lips, - "give a shirt to Anya ... Or then your friend will wipe a hole on her chest." </p><p>Clarke smiled, watching the clumsiness of Green, who could not stand for long and fell back on the bed.</p><p>-“Didn’t have to drink much, Lexa,” the blonde said with condemnation, opening the first drawer of the chest of drawers and finding the girl’s underwear there, pushed <br/>him right away, having time to consider the black lace set, in which the green-eyed, for sure, looked very sexy ...</p><p>For a second, forgetting why she was rummaging around in brunette things, Clarke introduced naked Green, recalling in detail her slender and toned body with soft <br/>velvety skin ...</p><p>The blonde turned around, fixing her eyes on the drunk Lexa who was spreading on the bed and, exhaling loudly, grabbed the first shirt that caught her eye and <br/>hastened to leave the room.</p><p>There was complete harmony on the couch. Raven pressed herself against Ani's chest, snubbing her nose right into the stain. </p><p>-“Three years ... Anya ...” the brown-haired woman whispered, -“how could he, brute...”</p><p>-“That's ok, everything will pass,” the Anya stroked Raven on the back, and not thinking to step back.</p><p>-“Ahem.” Clarke walked over to a strange couple, any second expecting a trick. - "I brought clothes. Lexa is already sleeping."</p><p>-“Oh, Clarke, thanks,” Anya purred. - "Don't. We'll take a taxi, no one will see. By the way, call the car. It's too late already…"</p><p>- "Rave, how are you?" the blonde shot a worried look at her friend.</p><p>-“Norm,” pulling back, the brown-haired woman grunted and drained the last glass of alcohol. - "I want to go home."</p><p>- "Call taxi, Clarke. I'll make sure she gets to the apartment. Don’t worry," Anya pursed her lips in a drunken lazy smile.</p><p>-“Thanks,” Clarke whispered to her, dialing a taxi number on her mobile.</p><p>*****</p><p>After seeing the drunk girls and removing all the dishes, Clarke poured a glass of water, found a pill for the hangover in the medicine cabinet, and headed for Lexa's room.</p><p>The brunette lay in the same position in which Clarke had left her. Dark curls swept over a snow-white sheet, a loose light shirt without buttons pulled up, exposing a <br/>swarthy flat tummy, which immediately wanted to run my hand through ... Home pants slightly slid down, exposing a thin strip of panties.</p><p>Clarke, swallowing, quietly went to the bedside table, put a glass on it and carefully laid two tablets side by side.</p><p>-“Clarke ...” came Green's husky voice, awakening rabid butterflies inside the blonde.</p><p>Clarke looked at Lexa, who stuck her green hazy eyes into her, rising on her elbows.</p><p>-“Yes,” the blonde whispered excitedly.</p><p>-" Help me undress ..."</p><p>The blonde stared at the smiling Green and walked slowly to her spread legs. The heart pounded wildly, jumping to the throat, threatening to jump out. Clarke leaned <br/>forward and with trembling fingers grabbed the elastic of her pants.</p><p>Lexa carefully looked at the blonde from under half-eyelashes, languidly biting her lower lip. </p><p>-“Get up,” Clarke breathed noisily.</p><p>Green obediently raised her hips, allowing warm fingers to walk along her belly, and then slowly pull off her unnecessary pants.</p><p>Clarke licked her dry lips, eagerly studying the slender bare legs. The lower abdomen was prickling sweetly, and the blonde nervously wiped sweaty palms on the fabric <br/>of her jeans. The blonde sat down on the bed and pulled the brunette's shirt up, leaving Lexa in one of her underwear. </p><p>The breath was lost, blue eyes glided over the perfect body, from which the lower abdomen clenched pleasantly, twisting into a tight knot of desire.</p><p>Lexa closed her eyes and leaned back lazily, bending her elbows over her head. Unable to resist, Clarke spellbound, fingered along the clavicle line, a seductive hollow <br/>between the elastic breasts hidden by a lace bra over the stomach, feeling underneath indescribably pleasant smooth skin.</p><p>The blonde leaned forward and removed the naughty dark locks from the brunette's forehead, lowering her hand to her cheek, gently ran her thumb over her plump <br/>lips, which immediately opened, covering her skin with a hot breath.</p><p>Clarke drew back her hand and hastily stood up, covering the seductive sexy body with a blanket. It was urgent to leave, to run out of the room, until the heat, inflamed <br/>below the abdomen, completely turned off consciousness, intoxicated by the proximity of the brunette.</p><p>The blonde on her cotton legs went to the exit and laid her shaking palm on the doorknob.</p><p>-“I love you, Clarke ...” came the quiet voice of falling asleep brunette from the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "Coffee?" Lexa looked incredulously at the cup set in front of her.</p><p>- "Yes. Don't criticize strongly, I don't often cook it." Clarke answeret. </p><p>Clarke sat across from the brunette and carefully looked into the saturated greens of her eyes fixed on her.</p><p>Strong excitement shackled the whole body, and in head, like music, heard a confession of a drunk Green, which didn't allow the blonde to fall asleep until the morning.</p><p>I wonder if Lexa remembered how the evening ended.</p><p>Clarke, without stopping, watched every move of the brunette - as she tightly grabbed a cup of hot bitter drink with her long graceful fingers, how slowly she brought it <br/>to her puffy lips, seductively opening them, and blowing on a hot smoking surface, then taking a small sip, covering her eyes. It all looked damn sexy! And the blonde <br/>unknowingly fidgeted in the chair, trying to divert an excited look from the beautiful face opposite.</p><p>-“Tasty, Clarke,” Lexa smiled. -“You made great coffee.”</p><p>The brunette reached for a toast, spreading strawberry jam on it.</p><p>- "How do you feel?" the blonde grabbed a mug of tea, trying to hide her excited and excited state from piercing green eyes, which also carefully studied her.</p><p>Lexa bit off a piece of toast, soiling her cheek at the corner of her lips, and Clarke, before thinking, leaned forward and with her thumb gathered up the remaining jam <br/>from the velvety skin, and then plunged it into her mouth.</p><p>Green opened her eyes wide, pausing, and Clarke, realizing what she had just done, grabbed her mug of tea again and took a big sip, burning her throat.</p><p>-“Fine,” Lexa said as she exhaled, clutching a cup of coffee in her palms.<br/>- "Thanks for the pills and the water. They saved me."</p><p>-“It's my pleasure,” Clarke managed, feeling a little more, and this unbearable tension would drive her crazy.</p><p>-“I have to go,” Lexa got up from the table, nervously adjusting her skirt, which was too narrow for greedy blue eyes.</p><p>The brunette unbuttoned the top two buttons on a silk white shirt, which gave her the look of a sexy teacher from the most daring and frank films, and slightly pulled <br/>the collar to the side.</p><p>-“Until evening, Clarke,” Greene said in a low voice.</p><p>-“Until evening, Lexa,” the blonde said.</p><p>*****</p><p>Did Lexa remember last night? Remember! Remembered to the smallest detail! All morning she hid her face in a pillow, burning with excitement, finally deciding to get <br/>out of bed and appear in front of Clarke. An unthinkable effort she had to pretend that everything is fine. But it wasn’t normal, damn it! A storm of contradictions flared <br/>up inside the brunette, and regret settled for the words spoken in such a state that the blonde, for sure, didn't take it seriously. Or not?</p><p>Green pushed aside the paper and grabbed her head. Now what? It was almost impossible to pretend that everything was in order. The reaction of own body to any <br/>touch of the blue-eyed was crazy. But what if she scared the blonde with her sudden confession? Although Clarke didn’t look scared this morning, quite the opposite ...</p><p>Lexa moaned softly, remembering the touch of a finger on her skin, and then such a seductive immersion of him in the mouth of a blonde, in whose eyes something <br/>strange and exciting was read ...</p><p>Green looked at the clock, the hand of which moved lazily towards noon and, grabbing the phone, called Anya.</p><p>After ten beep later, when Lexa was about to disconnect the call, the husky sleepy voice of a friend rang out in the receiver.</p><p>-“Lexa, what ... are you calling so early ...”</p><p>- "Anya, I have an emergency!" the brunette said excitedly, jumping up from the chair and starting nervously to pace the distance of the office.</p><p>- “Don’t scream, please ... you will wake Raven ...”</p><p>- "Raven?" Lexa stopped abruptly.</p><p>-“Yes, I in her apartmen,” Anya said almost in a whisper.</p><p>-“And what are you doing with her?” Green asked cautiously.</p><p>-“I’m sleeping, and you woke me impudently,” the friend grumbled.</p><p>-“What the hell are you sleeping ther and not in your bed? Anya, what are you ..."  Lex's eyebrows crawled up, and her mouth widened in shock. -“Don't tell me that ...”</p><p>-“No, there was nothing ... well, almost nothing. Now, wait.” There was a rustling in the receiver, a soft moan and the sound of a door closing. - "That's it, went out into the corridor. Yesterday I escorted her to the door. Raven insisted that I go to her ... We drank more ... sat until almost morning. She is strange and hamish, but funny and interesting ..."</p><p>-"Anya! She is Clarke's friend! And a guy just left her! And she's straight!"</p><p>-“Don’t shout, the head is already torn ... If she were straight, she wouldn’t get to kiss me,” sighed Anya.</p><p>- "What? Whhhhaaaat?!" Lexa, choking on the air, almost dropped the phone from her hands. - "You kissed?!"</p><p>- "Yes, we were very drunk and kissed, and then went to bed, and stop breathing into the phone like that. You're scaring me. What is your state of emergency?"</p><p>-“Wait, I need to digest your information ... Anya, I hope you won't go any further with Raven. You were just drunk, the girl is morally unstable due to treason ..."</p><p>-“Hey Lexa,” the friend interrupted. - "We'll figure it out. At first I didn’t like her, but this girl turned out to be such a sweetheart, so impudent and funny. I would at <br/>least be friends with her," Anya grinned.</p><p>-“I confessed my love to Clarke,” Lexa sighed. -“We all should no longer drink ...”</p><p>-“Wow, how did Clarke react to your confession?”</p><p>- "I don't know, I fell asleep, and in the morning ... In the morning, I was so worried. She said nothing, and I tried to pretend that I didn't remember. It's hard,” Green <br/>moaned.</p><p>-“Enough to suffer already,” sighed Anya. -“You have never been so indecisive with anyone. I just don't recognize you, Lexa. You are not indifferent to this blonde, to put <br/>it mildly. What is stopping you?"</p><p>-“Many things stop ... What will happen after the baby is born? She  will not need me? Perhaps Clarke doesn't want any relationship, especially a girl with a baby."</p><p>-“Which she will give birth to you,” Anya grinned. -“You panic too much, dear.”</p><p>-“I don’t know, Anya, I don’t know anything ...”</p><p>- "Who doesn't take risks, as they say ... Stop being afraid, friend. You have been alone for too long. Clarke is wonderful, not at all like Castia."</p><p>-“Yes,” Green said quietly, inside of which a new wave of panic and excitement flared up.</p><p>-“It’s time to already understand that not everyone is like your ex ... OK, that's it, we'll talk later, it looks like Raven woke up.”</p><p>Lexa put the phone on the table and exhaled noisily. Did she feel any better? Not!</p><p>*****</p><p>Clarke nervously cut circles in the park, trying to calm down. Is it true that Lexa has such strong feelings for her, or is this just a drunken delirium in a fit of <br/>uncontrollable emotions? After all, Clarke touched her, touched her delicate skin, which was simply intoxicating, which drove her crazy ...</p><p>Clarke sat on the grass in the shade of a large tree and, taking out the phone, dialed to her friend. After a few weeping beeps, an unhappy voice came from Raven.</p><p>-“Griffin, my head is cracking. And if you have nothing serious, then let's postpone the conversation until evening,” muttered Reyes.</p><p>-“Raven, I wanted to know how you are. How did you get yesterday? If everything is fine, then let's postpone it,” the blonde muttered perplexedly.</p><p>- "Damn, I know this tone. What happened? Tell me."</p><p>-“I touched Lexa again, and then she confessed in love to me and fell asleep,” blurted Clarke.</p><p>- "Well, what's the problem? I thought that you already decided everything. She loves you, you love her, right?"</p><p>- "I ... uh ... I don’t know, yes, probably ..."</p><p>-"So love or not?" Raven asked irritably.</p><p>-“Love,” the blonde said timidly, staring at her palm.</p><p>- "Then go ahead, into battle, my pregnant friend!"</p><p>- "Very funny."</p><p>-“And I don't laugh. So, that's it, I need to spend Anya. I call you later," there was an unhappy grunt in the phone.</p><p>- "Anya with you?" Clarke was taken aback, almost dropping the phone from her hands.</p><p>- "Yes, she spent the night with me. So what?"</p><p>-“Why did she sleep with you?” Clarke asked in surprise.</p><p>-“Because, Griffin. What stupid questions. Well, we stay littel in my place, drunk, talked heart to heart. She turn up to be cool girl, by the way we kissed and went to bed."</p><p>- "How did you kiss?" the blonde shocked covered her mouth with her palm.</p><p>-“On the lips, Griffin. You don’t know how to kiss or what? Did pregnancy off your memory?"</p><p>- "Uhh ... I don’t understand anything ..."</p><p>-“I've seen enough of you and Lexa, and now a rainbow is pouring from my ears,” the brown-haired woman laughed. - "But seriously, I don't know. We drank a lot. Well,<br/>i need to go. Realize for now the fact that your friend is bisexual. And by the way, I also need to somehow realize this. That's it, Griffin, act, my advice to you."</p><p>Clarke put the phone in her pocket and sighed heavily. This is some kind of madness ...</p><p>                                                                                                                           ***</p><p>Lexa looked for the keys in her bag for a long time, delaying the inevitable meeting with Clarke, looked at the door for a long time before deciding to enter in her <br/>apartment.</p><p>Clarke stood in the middle of the loft in home shorts and her favorite stretched T-shirt. The hair after the shower was still wet and very curly. Seeing on the threshold <br/>excited Green, Clark nervously jerked forward, but then stopped and looked carefully into green eyes.</p><p>-“Hi,” said the brunette, closing the door.</p><p>-“Hi,” Clarke echoed.</p><p>Lexa slowly approached the blonde and stopped in front of her at arm's length.</p><p>-“I wanted to say ...” Green licked her dry lips, trying to at least a little calm the wild excitement that made her heart beat in a furious rhythm.</p><p>- "What?" Clarke also licked, biting her lower lip.</p><p>-“To say ... I won’t have dinner, I have a lot of work,” the brunette said quickly and recoiled from the perplexed blonde.</p><p>Lexa flew into her office, slipping off her shoes as she walked. Pausing in the middle of the room, she clasped her hands forcefully, raising her face to the ceiling.</p><p>«You turns out so coward Green ...» the brunette thought, closing her eyes.</p><p>The door swung open and Lexa turned to the sound. Clarke was rapidly approaching her, and the brunette stumbled backward, bumping her buttocks into the edge <br/>of the table.</p><p>The blonde came close to her, blue eyes shone, the pupils dilated as much as possible.</p><p>-“I can't take it anymore,” Clarke whispered into the brunette's ajar lips. - "Lexa ..."</p><p>Green put her hands on the table so as not to fall from the surging emotions that clouded the mind, turning off thoughts, turning off the last vestiges of control.<br/>Breathing went astray, heart was about to break the chest.</p><p>Clarke roughly grabbed Lexa by the hair on the back of her head and pulled it jerkily to her, glaring at her plump lips with a demanding passionate kiss.</p><p>The lower abdomen instantly filled with sweet pain. The brunette froze for a moment in shock, but the next second, with a loud groan, pulled the blonde closer to her <br/>per elastic buttocks, breaking into blonde hot mouth with her tongue.</p><p>The body burned, a loud beat of one’s own heart sounded in the ears. Clarke moaned softly, deepening the kiss as much as possible, making him wet, vulgar, crazy ...</p><p>When there was no air left in her lungs, Clarke, panting, looked up from brunette sweet soft lips and reached out with trembling hands to the buttons on the brunette's <br/>shirt. The fingers didn't obey, and the nasty little buttons didn't want to give in. The blonde clung to brunette plump lips again, impatiently and violently crushing them <br/>with her own.</p><p>Lexa didn't think, everything was floating before her eyes. She felt only the heat of the body pressed against her, its stupefying aroma, soft moist lips on her own and the <br/>impudent tongue that waged a fierce struggle with her tongue.</p><p>Clarke grabbed Green's shirt by the collar and forcefully opened it so that the small buttons scattered in different directions, with a booming thump falling to the floor.</p><p>Lexa eagerly caught the air with her swollen lips, leaning her head back, giving more space to the hot tongue to slide a wet path along the burning skin of her neck.<br/>The blonde, pulling the interfering bra down, squeezed the elastic breast with force, squeezing the excited nipples with her fingers.</p><p>Her legs became cottony, and if the brunette hadn’t pressed her so violently against her, sticking her fingers in her buttocks, Clarke would have fallen from a crazy wave <br/>of excitement.</p><p>Fierce desire throbbed in the lower abdomen with sweet pain. Lexa in one sharp movement pulled off shorts from the the blonde, under which there was no underwear, <br/>and slightly moving away, pulled off her damaged shirt and interfering bra.</p><p>Clarke immediately pressed her lips to brunette bare chest, dribbling her wet tongue around the halo of tense nipples. Lexa arched in her back, snuggling closer to hot <br/>lips, passionately tormenting the excited sensitive flesh.</p><p>The blonde impatiently lifted up brunette skirt, tearing off her lace panties, spread slender legs wider with her knee and imprinted her hip in Lexa's wet crotch.</p><p>-“Oh God, Clarke ...” the brunette moaned, jerking her hips forward, spreading her moisture over the blonde’s delicate skin.</p><p>There was a catastrophic lack of air. Breathing heavily, Lexa pulled off a shapeless shirt from Clarke, completely exposing her slender, perfect body, which immediately <br/>pressed against her.</p><p>Clarke, exhaling noisily on the brunette’s neck, ran a hand along the inside of the brunette’s thigh, and fiercely glaring at her full lips with a passionate kiss, she entered <br/>in Lexa with two fingers at once.</p><p>Inside, the brunette was very wet, hot and cramped ... Clarke almost lost consciousness from these sensations, clutching Green's thin waist with her free hand.</p><p>Lexa moaned softly into her lips, moving her hips, sitting deeper and sharper. Clarke felt her own excitation, which flowed down a wet lane. Sweet pain, twisting the lower <br/>abdomen and causing a violent throb, became unbearable ...</p><p>-“Lexaaaa ...” Clarke went mad with wild sensations, grabbing the brunette roughly by the wrist, plunged her long thin fingers into her mouth and then directed them <br/>into a herself.</p><p>Clarke fixed a blurred gaze on the burning moist green eyes, accelerating the pace, spreading moisture with her thumb over the tense clitoris. Lexa's body trembled, the <br/>tremors became fiercer, the moans louder ...</p><p>It was indescribably pleasant ... to feel the brunette’s heat, tightness and moisture, and at the same time absorb her long fingers, which burst into Clarke with the same <br/>madness.</p><p>Feeling how Lexa is contracting, cowering around the blonde, how sweetly she moans in her ear, Clarke, losing reality, sharply planted on brunette's long fingers and <br/>with a loud scream, which the brunette immediately caught with her lips, come at the same time with Green.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“Clarke ...” the brunette said quietly and ran her hand along the soft, light locks. -“I'll be late for work ...”</p><p>-“Don't go,” the blonde whispered, snuggling closer to Lexa.</p><p>-“I must, I have an important meeting today,” Green smiled, stroking the hand of the blonde, who squeezed her waist in a businesslike way.</p><p>-“You're the director. Can't they figure it out without you?" Clarke laid her head on Green’s stomach and closed her eyes, feeling the brunette’s peaceful breath. - "I <br/>won’t let you go ..."</p><p>-“Clarke,” the brunette laughed. -“Because I’m the director, I need to be there.”</p><p>The blonde rose, cunningly squinting her eyes and spreading with her knees Lexa's legs, settled between them.</p><p>- "Then, dear director, you will have to linger a bit, as the management is obliged to do."</p><p>Clarke, burying her nose in a hollow between brunette elastic breasts, playfully ran hand across the brunette's thigh, lifting up the fabric of her black nightie.</p><p>Lexa's breath immediately went astray. Getting up, she pulled the blonde's shirt down, exposing the tender milk skin of her back.</p><p>-“That's dishonest ...” the brunette whispered, parting her lips, which Clarke clung to with her soft lips a moment later.</p><p>The blonde slowly ran her tongue over brunette plump lower lip, outlining her contour, and hearing Green's first soft moan, slipped into her hot, sweet mouth.</p><p>shoulder straps with light touches, lowering them on the shoulders, exposing the often uplifting chest, walked through the exciting roundness and squeezed excitedly <br/>protruding nipples.</p><p>Lexa arched in  back to meet the teasing movements that prevented her from thinking clearly and raised her hips with the desire to fully feel the blonde lying on her.</p><p>Clarke pulled back sharply, hear causing a brunette's disappointed sigh and crouched, languidly biting her lower lip. With moist sparkling eyes, looking boldly at the <br/>burning green ones, taking her time, she took off her shirt and panties, allowing Green to fully eagerly absorb her slim body with her eyes.</p><p>-“Come to me,” Lexa whispered, licking her lips and putting her palms on Clarke's thin waist, pulled her towards herself.</p><p>The blonde, smiling pretty at full lips, pressed her pubis to the brunette’s wet crotch.</p><p>Lexa exhaled noisily and groaned softly when Clarke began to move on her with teasing movements, making them both even wetter.<br/>Her tongue slid up neck, her teeth bit earlobe, causing brunette body to tremble impatiently.</p><p>Clarke stood up again and looked carefully into the darkened misty eyes, which were requested and begging better than any words. The blonde tore off the nightie from <br/>the brunette and no longer restraining herself, dropped her lips to brunette delicious chest, biting and sucking her alternately excited nipples, she held her tongue <br/>along the line of protruding collarbones, lower along beloved hollow, trembling stomach, drew a wet path around belly button, even lower, going down to the hot <br/>excited flesh.</p><p>A loud moan escaped from parted lips, when the blonde reached with her throbbing tongue to the throbbing clitoris, biting him slightly, sucking into herself.</p><p>Lexa gave in forward with a basin, squeezing her moisture into blonde caressing mouth, drowning in incredible pleasant sensations that completely turned off her mind.</p><p>Clarke slowly fondly inserted one finger into Green, never ceasing to move her tongue over a sensitive tubercle and moaned softly, feeling crazy heat enveloping her skin.</p><p>Lexa moving her hips toward the finger immersed in her, fully sitting on it, and biting her lips, palms pressed her chest.</p><p>An incredible sense of possession and adoration, wriggling under the blonde body, made her blink, feeling her own excitement, mixed with all-consuming tenderness, <br/>twist the lower abdomen, with hot moisture, going out.</p><p>Clarke added another finger, accelerating her movements, eagerly absorbing wet vulgar sounds, which, mixed with Lexa's perfect moans, created the perfect music of <br/>passion.</p><p>Green was like a wonderful instrument on which Clarke enthusiastically created her melody of love.</p><p>A few strong jolts all the way, teasing light touches with the tip of the tongue to the swollen clitoris and Lexa arching and frantically catching the air with her bite lips, <br/>trembled with her whole body, falling into the abyss of sweet bliss.</p><p>-“Maybe you still won’t go to work?” licking her lips, Clarke smiled slyly, hanging over the brunette who trying to recover herself.</p><p>Lexa laughed out loud, crushing the blonde under her and plunging into the endless warmth of blue eyes, ran her fingertips along Clarke's rosy cheek.</p><p>-“I would stay here with you forever ...”</p><p>*****</p><p>Clarke set an easel in front of the bed and spread the paint around her. </p><p>She covered her eyes, smiling and recreating in her thoughts the amazing and perfect image of the girl who in such a short period of time became her only muse and <br/>inspiration.</p><p>To think about something or about someone else simply didn't work ...</p><p>The blonde took out brushes from a drawer and headed for the kitchen to get water. Her gaze fell on the table and with the folder with documents lying on it.</p><p>The blonde smiled broadly, recalling how stormy the breakfast was and seeing off to work, that Green had forgotten the contract that the sponsors were supposed to <br/>sign today at the meeting.</p><p>Without hesitation, Clarke grabbed her cell phone, calling a taxi. Finally, there was a reason to see Green inside her adored work.</p><p>*****</p><p>Lexa smiled broadly all the way to the office, smiled as she walked down the long corridor to the office, smiled greeting Ashley. This morning was magical, everything <br/>in it seemed perfect and so alive!</p><p>The body still felt the touch of warm hands and lips, and wanted to extend this feeling indefinitely ... Green, with a sigh of regret, sank into a chair, catching herself <br/>thinking that she was already wildly missing a cute blonde.</p><p>With sadness looking at the hand of her watch, Lexa pressed the call button.</p><p>-“Ashley, bring me the documents for the meeting.”</p><p>-“Miss, you took them with you yesterday,” came the pleasant voice of the blonde.</p><p>-“Exactly,” Lexa leaned back, bewildered, removing her finger from the button. - "Damn it!"</p><p>She was so passionate about her feelings and emotions that she completely forgot about the contract. She generally forgot about everything next to Clarke, whose <br/>sweet lips, warm palms and delicate skin completely turned off consciousness.</p><p>This has never happened to Green. Work has always been in the first place. And now, in a quiet panic, Lexa didn't know what to do when only fifteen minutes were left <br/>before the meeting.</p><p>Green frantically pulled on her glasses and pressed the secretary's call button again.</p><p>There was a knock on the door, and the brunette irritably threw her cold and short «come in» rose from the table.</p><p>Ashley slender figure appeared in the doorway.</p><p>-“Miss Green, Clarke Griffin is persistently asking you ...” the secretary did not have time to finish, as she was almost demolished by a blonde hurricane.</p><p>-" Thanks, Ashley. Go,” the brunette said, trying to stifle a smile.</p><p>The secretary, flashing a displeased look at Clarke, who was looking at her with the same genuine hostility, closed the door.</p><p>-“Is this ... is this your secretary?” The blonde exhaled indignantly, tightening her lips and frowning.</p><p>-“Yes, Clarke,” Lexa smiled at the corner of her lips, feeling the warmth spreading over her body from the presence of the girl and her sweet reaction. - "What is it?"</p><p>-“Nothing,” the blonde muttered.</p><p>-"Nothing?" Green playfully narrowed her eyes, slowly approaching to Clarke.</p><p>-“Absolutely,” the blonde lifted her nose, blushing slightly and looked away. -“You forgot the documents.”  She handed the brunette a folder of papers and turning <br/>around, headed for the exit.</p><p>-“Clarke,” Lexa grabbed the blonde by the arm and turned sharply, pressed her to herself. - "Are you jealous?"</p><p>-“Not at all,” Clarke whispered, melt in Lexa arms.</p><p>«Who am I to be jealous ...» a nasty, sticky thought suddenly pierced heart, which the brunette immediately erased with her full lips, clinging to Clarke soft lips.</p><p>-“Thank you,” Green whispered to the blonde's neck, causing an excited wave of goosebumps. -“You saved me.”</p><p>-“It's my fault that you forgot the documents,” Clarke answered, smiling. - "Don't thank."</p><p>- "Will you wait for me? Now I will meet with the sponsors, and we will run away from here."</p><p>Clarke nodded pretty, taking off glasses from Lexa and pulled the girl to her, eagerly dig into her sweet lips, a crazy kiss.</p><p>-“Claaarke ...” Green moaned, breathing often. -“Don't do it that way, otherwise I won’t be able to think clearly at the meeting ...”</p><p>*****</p><p>Clarke sat in the hallway, watching Lexa through the transparent doors of the conference room. It was a completely different Green - gathered and serious. In each <br/>movement, strength, power and determination were read. As she fingered documents with her slender graceful fingers, adjusting her glasses, as she spoke impassively, <br/>pointing to the graphs and numbers on the screen behind her, such Lexa was damn attractive and seductive ... Wanted to get out of chair, burst into office and take <br/>her right there on the table, so that this calm, impassive face would be distorted by the emotions of passion and desire, so that the prickly green look directed at the <br/>audience is clouded by a wild desire to be caressed by a blonde.</p><p>Clarke smiled broadly when she saw Lexa turning the page of documents for a moment taken aback and fixing her gaze through the glass doors, smiled back.</p><p>The blonde, while riding in a taxi, painted a bunch of roses on an empty sheet and signed below «the hottest director for being late.»</p><p>Clarke didn't knew what would happen to them now, what kind of relationship was between her and this insanely beautiful girl. She knew only one thing - she wanted <br/>to be around ... she wanted to keep her in her arms all the time ... to take care ... and never let go ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were a lot of people in the park. Along the perimeter of a large green lawn there were tents with various pastries and small souvenirs in the form of hot dogs.<br/>Young musical groups and simply talented volunteers performed on a small traveling stage.</p><p>- "Hot Dog Day! This is my favorite holiday!" Raven exclaimed with childish delight in her eyes, fixing her eyes on one of the many food tents.</p><p>-“Leave space for the competition for the speed of eating,” Clarke grinned, spreading a blanket on the lush grass and spreading brushes and paints on it.</p><p>-“Oh, yeah,” the brown-haired woman smacked in anticipation. -“What is your favorite dish, Lexa?”</p><p>Green looked at excited Reyes with a slight smile.</p><p>-“What Clarke will cook.”</p><p>The blonde, embarrassed, pulled her hair into a high tail, giving the warmest look to the brunette, who in ordinary skinny  jeans and a loose T-shirt, looked much younger <br/>and nicer than in formal office clothes.</p><p>- "Great answer. Plus!" Raven winked at the brunette.</p><p>- "Claaaaarke!" a little girl of about seven flew up to Clarke, plopping down on a plaid. - "Draw me a butterfly on my cheek, like last time!"</p><p>-“It begins,” the brown-haired woman grunted. - "Lexa, let's go. Your pregnant woman at least an hour now will be attacked by almost all the children in the park."</p><p>The blonde smiled timidly, opening the jars of paint.</p><p>-“Maybe try something new, Katti?” Clarke sat down at the fair-haired happy little girl who was looking impatiently at the tassels laid out next to her.</p><p>-"Let's!" the little girl say.</p><p>Reyes grabbed Green under the elbow and dragged her to the counter with souvenirs. Lexa looked around all the time and with a silly smile looked at a blonde who, <br/>with a radiant smile, cheerfully chattered with a child, painting a happy little face.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, a whole puddle of children formed around Clarke, who shoved each other, fighting for the order to be painted.</p><p>-“So what about you and my friend?” turning the hat in the form of a big hot dog, the brown-haired woman asked seriously. - "I hope only serious intentions?"</p><p>Lexa exhaled noisily, biting her lower lip.</p><p>-“More than that, Raven.”</p><p>-“Have you talked about this?”</p><p>-"Not yet."</p><p>-“Lexa, I just beg you don't hurt her. Clarke is a very vulnerable person.” Raven carefully looked with her brown eyes at the embarrassed Green.</p><p>-“I won’t do it, I promise,” the brunette said just as seriously.</p><p>-“That's great,” Reyes pulled on her hat and heart-shaped sunglasses and ridiculously stuck out her tongue. - "How i'm, do you like me?"</p><p>Lexa laughed loudly, raising her thumbs up.</p><p>- "Beautiful girl!"</p><p>- "Of course! I take both of this!"</p><p>Children's painted faces shone with happiness, running up to their parents with delight and showing bright patterns and drawings.</p><p>Clarke stretched her numb neck and wiping the paint off her fingers with a napkin, looked for Lexa and Raven.</p><p>-“Hi, Clarke,” came a pleasant female voice over her ear.</p><p>The blonde turned around, fixing her blue eyes on a familiar face leaning towards her. Amber eyes with a gleam of a playful twinkle glared at Clarke's face, absorbing <br/>with interest every dash on her face.</p><p>- "Niylah?" Clarke asked uncertainly, bringing her eyebrows together.</p><p>The girl straightened up and with a careless gesture of her hand threw several dark long strands of hair behind her back.</p><p>-“Long time haven't see, Clarke,” she smiled. - "How are you?"</p><p>-“Fine,” the blonde threw up. - "I work at school, draw. And you?"</p><p>- "And I am a kindergarten teacher. By the way, he is not far from the park. Do you often come here?"</p><p>-“Quite often,” answered Clarke, embarrassed, feeling a strange embarrassment.</p><p>-“It's strange that we haven't met before,” Niylah put her hand on the blonde's arms crossed on her chest. -“I'm very glad to see you.”</p><p>Lexa won a big teddy bear in darts and, turning towards Clarke, with a contented smile, was going to a present to her beloved blonde.<br/>Seeing how some pretty brunette with open interest looks at her Clarke, being dangerously close to the blonde, as she touches her with hand, a hurricane of prickly <br/>jealousy instantly formed in Green.</p><p>Lexa strongly clasped her hands on the poor toy and narrowing her green eyes darkened with indignation, she confident and clear step to the girls.</p><p>-“Clarke,” Green's voice was cold, clear and dry, as if she were in a meeting.</p><p>The blonde turned to Lexa, immediately noticing the fierce look, swollen nostrils and tightly clenched hands, wrinkling the toy. A green look pierced the girl standing <br/>next to Clarke, who looked very attractive and cute in a light colorful sundress emphasizing a good chiseled figure.</p><p>- "Lexa, meet. This is Niylah. In college, we ...," the blonde faltered for a moment, - "studied together."</p><p>-“Very nice,” the girl held out her hand to the brunette.</p><p>Ignoring the welcome gesture, Green pointedly laid a hand on Clarke's waist and nodded shortly.</p><p>-“Well, Clarke. I hope to see you again,” Niylah smiled, arched a single eyebrow and fixed her gaze on the palm of her hand, which possessively pressed the blonde to <br/>her.</p><p>-“Goodbye,” Clarke's lips crawled up, feeling the brunette's fingers tighten on her waist.</p><p>- "What was it?" Green asked with barefaced discontent, watching the receding back of Niylah.</p><p>-“I can ask you the same thing,” the blonde, with a beaming smile, turned to the angry Lexa, carefully looking into the lightning bolts of her eyes.</p><p>-“This ... this Niylah touched you,” Green hissed.</p><p>Clarke took angry face in her hands and, approaching, gave Lexa a weightless kiss on the lips.</p><p>-“You look like a raccoon when you're angry,” the blonde whispered.</p><p>-“Clarke, did you have something with her?” Green pursed her lips, gradually thawing from light gentle touches.</p><p>- "A very long time ago, in college, I experimented."</p><p>Lexa pressed Clarke to her and fiercely glared at the soft lips of the blonde, putting only one word in the kiss - «mine».</p><p>-"Hey Hey! The children are here!" exclaimed the approaching Raven to the two girls who were crazy about the sudden surging wave of passion.</p><p>The brunette pulled away from the desired body and handed to Clarke a teddy little battered bear.</p><p>-“This is for you,” thr brunette breathed.</p><p>-“Thank you,” the blonde said embarrassedly, rejoicing to herself at the sight of such a passionate, hot and jealous Lexa.</p><p>-“The competition is about to begin, lovers,” said Reyes, displeased, handing the recently acquired hat and glasses to Lexa. - "To cheer for me with full dedication. <br/>Clear?"</p><p>The girls nodded synchronously, heading for Raven determined to win.</p><p>On the stage there were five tables with plates, which were filled to the top with delicious hot dogs. Raven pretty licked her lips and waved from the stage, embraced, <br/>to a sweet couple who screamed encouraging words in response. The young guy blew the whistle, and Reyes began to push hot dogs into herself at an incredible speed, <br/>looking appraisingly at the main rival standing next to her - a chubby teen boy who didn't think to keep up from Raven.</p><p>Lexa cheerfully shouted out, «Reyes, go ahead!», Watching for the brown-haired woman who looking like a hamster, not forgetting to clutch Clarke tightly to her, which <br/>with the same excitement encouraged her friend.</p><p>-“And the prize goes ...”, after a weary five minutes, the young judge summed up, -“to a charming girl named Raven!”</p><p>The brown-haired woman, quite wiping ketchup with the back of her hand from her cheeks, took the goblet in the form of a hot dog, lifting it above her head, and <br/>mischievously winked at her support group, which joyfully jumped in place.</p><p>-“Rave, you looked like Korzhik from «Sesame Street!»" Clarke laughed, looking at the goblet. - "I photographed everything on the phone!"</p><p>-“Oh, Griffin, when will you already cease to envy me,” Reyes snorted, pulling on her glasses and hat, outstretched by a giggling Lexa.</p><p>*****</p><p>After such a stormy day in the fresh air, Clarke wanted to immediately take a shower and go to rest because tomorrow she was waiting for a very responsible and <br/>exciting day of the long-awaited exhibition. But before the girls crossed the apartment’s door, Lexa immediately impressed the blonde into the nearest wall, passionately <br/>clinging her full lips to Clarke's lips, bursting into her mouth with a hot slippery tongue. </p><p>-“Lexa…” the blonde whispered hoarsely, eagerly catching the air and staring in surprise at the decisive Green.</p><p>-“I don’t want anyone to touch you except me,” the brunette growled, leaving bites and scarlet suction on her delicate milk skin.</p><p>-“Lexa ...” the blonde moaned, clutching her hands under Green's wide T-shirt, unfastening her bra clasp. - "I don't want anyone to touch me except you ..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“No, Clarke, in this you look like a schoolgirl.”</p><p>Lexa critically examined the girl, dressed in a corrugated black skirt to her knees and a white tucked-up blouse.</p><p>- "You also rejected the dress. Don’t go now to the exhibition in jeans overalls ..." the blonde said puzzled.</p><p>-“I at all suggest throwing him out,” Green grimaced.</p><p>Clarke resentfully pushed her lower lip forward.</p><p>-“Let's go,” Lexa took the blonde by the hand and led her into her room, stopping by the large wooden wardrobe. - "Let's see ..."</p><p>The brunette opened the door, fingering with her long fingers numerous outfits hanging on hangers.</p><p>-“Here,” smiled, Lexa handed Clarke one of her dresses. - "Try it on."</p><p>-“Well, turn away,” the blonde took the outfit and looked seriously at the brunette.</p><p>- "Are you kidding?" Green's eyebrows crawled up.</p><p>- "No, turn away."</p><p>Lexa theatrically rolled her eyes and lay down on the bed, turning on her stomach.</p><p>Listening to the rustling of clothes, she closed her eyes, imagining how Clarke exposes her gorgeous body, and how seductively pulls on the dress offered to her ...</p><p>- "That's it, you can watch."</p><p>Green impatiently turned to her side, resting her head on her arm bent at the elbow.<br/>In front of her stood a blonde in a long black dress on the floor, seductively fitting a slim figure. Thin straps with an open neckline emphasized sexy appetizing roundness.<br/>Lexa involuntarily swallowed, staring at this beautiful image.</p><p>- "And?" The blonde spread her arms to the sides, waiting for criticism.</p><p>-“This is ...” Green whispered in a hoarse low voice, -“this is ...”</p><p>Clarke with a languid smile raised her leg, which was immediately exposed due to the bold neckline on the side of the dress, and put it on the bed in front of Lexa.</p><p>-“That fits, yes, Lexa?” the blonde playfully bit her lower lip, lowering the strap, which, under the glowing green look, slowly crawled down the tender skin of the shoulder, <br/>almost revealing a view of the elastic chest.</p><p>The brunette shook her head in the negative, licking her plump lips, and reached out with her palm to the open leg.</p><p>-“You specifically gave it to me just for to stare?” Clarke leaned forward and grabbed the hand of Lexa, grinning insidiously.</p><p>-“Quickly, you got me saw through ...” Green whispered.</p><p>With one jerk, she threw the blonde onto the bed, hanging from above.</p><p>- "How much time do we have before the exhibition?" purred the brunette in ajar lips.</p><p>-“A few hours,” Clarke breathed, feeling Green's hot palm creep up her bare thigh, climbing under her dress.</p><p>-“Then let's not waste time,” Lexa pressed her lips to the pliable soft lips of the blonde in a slow, viscous, burning desire to kiss.</p><p>Clarke moaned softly when a wet tongue passed yesterday's bites and scarlet marks of a jealous Green, leaving behind a burning wet mark.</p><p>-“No ... Lexa ... we need to get ready ...” Clarke muttered indistinctly into her sweet, parted lips and collecting the last remnants of her composure, briskly slipped out <br/>from under the brunette.</p><p>-“We will manage to do everything ...” Green breathed out in disappointment, caressing the curve of blonde naked back, which looked very elegant and at the same <br/>time wildly sexy in this revealing dress.</p><p>Clarke went to the mirror, mesmerized at the traces of their passion, which were so distinctly alleys on the milk skin of her neck.</p><p>-“What will they think about me,” the blonde muttered, turning with face to Green, who was stretched out on the bed.</p><p>-“That's you mine,” Lexa smiled predatorily, getting up abruptly and wrapping the blonde in a tight hug.</p><p>- "Yours?" Clarke nervously licked her lips, clinging to a hot body.</p><p>Yes, they had amazing sex ... But not one of the girls in these few days has ever talked about relationships. As if they had secretly established a tacit agreement, fueled <br/>by doubts that everyone was afraid to voice to each other, violating such an incredible sense of possession and adoration ...</p><p>Lexa wanted to be with Clarke with every bit of her heart, finally realizing and accepting the love for the charming blonde. Her doubts were in reciprocal feelings - can <br/>they be just as deep and serious for Clarke? Does she need Lexa just as Green herself needed Clarke?</p><p>But the blonde took the first step, making Lexa the happiest person on earth, dared the last obstacles to their proximity ... And Green knew that she had to take the <br/>second step.</p><p>The brunette pulled away, looking into the blue abyss of shining eyes, again and again drowning in her boundless tenderness.</p><p>-“You ...” Green swallowed nervously, -“Clarke, will you go on a date with me?”</p><p>-" A date?" Clarke's eyes widened.</p><p>-“Yes,” Lexa's voice treacherously trembled, and she looked away, lowering her head.</p><p>The blonde exhaled excitedly, blushing, and lifted the brunette's face with two fingers on her chin, returning the look of green eyes.</p><p>-“I am pleased to go with you, Miss Green.” Clarke barely touched a thumb pad over her plump lips and smiled broadly, feeling the brunette's body pressed against <br/>her relax.</p><p>*****</p><p>The city museum on the opening day of the exhibition was full of people, the bulk of whom were artists, collectors, art critics and the press. <br/>Several huge halls were hung with paintings of various styles and sizes. In each room there were long tables with drinks.</p><p>Clarke straightened her badge on her chest and nervously ran her trembling fingers over her curly blond curls.</p><p>-“Don't worry,” Lexa whispered into her ear, grabbing the girl slender waist. -“Did I say you look stunningly?”</p><p>-“Many times,” the blonde smiled. -“And you are beautiful, as always.”</p><p>Clarke glanced greedily at the neckline of Green's fitted black shirt tucked into her loose trousers.</p><p>Two familiar figures appeared in the doorway of the building and the blonde, goggling her eyes from the dazzling brunette, waved to Anya and Raven, took Lexa by the <br/>hand, heading for the girls.</p><p>-“Wow, Griffin,” Reyes whistled, looking at her friend, dressed in a light creamy knee-length dress, elegantly emphasizing all the merits of a slim figure. - "Today you are <br/>a beauty!</p><p>-“Thanks,” Clarke said, embarrassed.</p><p>-“It’s just that the mark of sucker should have been toned harder,” the brown-haired woman added, barely audible, grinning.</p><p>The blonde flushed in a blush, gripping Lexa's hand tightly.</p><p>- "Relax, I was joking. They are not visible. I just assumed,” Raven laughed, watching the amusing reaction of the reddened couple. - "And hit in the point?"</p><p>-“Reyes, I'll kick you out of here now,” Clarke hissed.</p><p>-“Let's go look at Clarke’s paintings better,” Anya grabbed Raven’s arm and, giving the girls a look, «thank me later,» dragged the brown-haired woman to the hall.</p><p>Lexa watched this two with a smile, nothing to herself that the girls looked quite spectacularly together and were very suitable for each other.</p><p>Anya in a strict dark blue cocktail dress gently squeezed Raven's forearm with her hand, which in tight black trousers and a loose blouse, the outfit looked rather stern <br/>and restrained, but at the same time, very elegant, which was not at all like Reyes, who usually dressed in torn jeans and T-shirts with funny inscriptions.</p><p>- "Bring water to you?" Lexa asked carefully, letting go of Clarke's sweating palm.</p><p>-“Yes, if not difficult,” the blonde nodded, running around the hall with a confused look.</p><p>No sooner had the brunette left the blonde, moving deeper into the vast room, when a tall dark-haired man in a strict suit approached Clarke, smiling amiably.</p><p>-"Clarke!" He said in a loud bass. - "Clarke Griffin! Is that you?"</p><p>The blonde frowned, peering into the pleasant features of the young man's face, trying to remember where she could see him before. Her eyes fell on the badge and <br/>Clarke smiled back.</p><p>- "Mark! How big you are!" She exclaimed, hugging the man. - "On the street, I would definitely not recognize you. What are you doing here?"</p><p>- "Actually, I'm an art critic. I work in New York. How many have we not seen? From school, baby Griffin."</p><p>-“Yes,” Clarke nodded, examining her classmate.</p><p>- "Your paintings, by the way, are actively discussed here. And I want to please you, both have already been bought. This is unbelievable. And where were you hiding <br/>before with your talent?" he winked cheerfully at the girl who was embarrassed by such a statement.</p><p>A warm palm rested on Clarke's waist, and the blonde, turning her head, smiled to Green who imperceptibly approached.</p><p>-“Lexa,” Clarke said, continuing to smile, taking a glass of water from the brunette. - "This is my classmate and part-time as it turned out art critic, Mark Reed."</p><p>The man nodded, holding out a wide palm to the brunette, who friendlyly squeezed her back.</p><p>-“Mark, this is mine ...” the blonde looked attentively into green eyes and having received the most tender smile, confidently continued, -“my girlfriend  Lexa Green.”</p><p>-“Very nice,” the brunette struggled to conceal her excitement from Clarke's spoken words.</p><p>-“Lexa, Mark said that my works already bought,” the blonde muttered bewilderedly.</p><p>-“Yes,” Reed said. -“And the organizers were looking for you. Let's go to. You will meet one of the famous collectors, Lee Chang, who bought your incomparable <br/>panorama of the city."</p><p>Clarke quickly drained a glass of water and taking Lexa by the hand, on slightly shaky legs, followed Mark, where a few people stood by the small improvised scene with <br/>glasses of champagne in their hands.</p><p>-“Mr. Smith, I found Clarke Griffin,” Reed said, gently pushing the girl forward.</p><p>Having lost physical soothing contact with Lexa, who let go of her hand, Clarke was visibly agitated, which her pale cheeks made pink.</p><p>-“Oh, you look amazing, Miss Griffin! The pearl of this exhibition, in every sense!" said the bald chubby man, - "I'm John Smith the main organizer," - he held out his <br/>hand to a dumbfounded blonde and kissed the back of her hand. - "Who is this charming person next to you?"</p><p>-“My girlfriend Lexa Green,” the blonde said, turning her head to the side and catching her gaze of shining green eyes.</p><p>Clarke really enjoyed saying these words. And she was ready to tell them to every person today, tomorrow and always ...</p><p>Lexa, nodding, smiled politely as Mr. Smith reached for her and kissed her palm in the same way.</p><p>-“Miss Griffin, this is Lee Chang who acquired your panorama of the city,” Smith pointed to a narrow-eyed short man of an age who nodded briefly in their direction<br/> and raised a glass of champagne, smiling at the girls, - "To admit, this work won over many here today, just as the beautiful Miss Green as your muse is simply magical. <br/>A complete delight!"</p><p>Clarke and Lexa took turns shaking hands with the famous collector.</p><p>- "And who got the second work?" The blonde asked with interest.</p><p>-“I can't tell you this yet,” Smith shrugged. - "I only know that the payment went non-cash to the exhibition fund before the opening of the exhibition itself. Most likely, <br/>someone bought it for a private collection. Miss Griffin, your technique is very interesting, truly bewitching work, filled with emotions. And with confidence I can tell you <br/>that a good future and fame awaits you, - the man winked funny at the blonde, who was more embarrassed by each word. - "Now excuse us, time to prepare for <br/>beautiful speeches. Leave your coordinates to Mark. We will contact you. And, yes, we will discuss the reward for the purchased work.</p><p>After these words, the man, along with collector Lee Chang, went on stage.<br/>Lexa took Clarke's arm and, apologizing to Mark, took the blonde away from the scene.</p><p>-"Clarke!" not restraining herself, Lexa kissed the blonde's pink cheeks and with a flick of her hand ran along the wavy light lock. - "I am so proud of you!"</p><p>- "Really?" the blonde smiled broadly and in response touched with her fingertips the swarthy skin of brunette cheek.</p><p>- "Really" Green whispered, struggling with the temptation to strangle in hug this gorgeous and talented girl, who was so sweetly embarrassed to receive compliments.</p><p>-“Hey, lovers,” Raven said behind them and the girls turned at the same time. - "Anya and I went around all the halls. And you know what I want to tell you?" Reyes <br/>made her favorite dramatic pause. - "The organizers could come up with at least some snacks for drinks!"</p><p>- “Damn, Raven, you can only think about food,” Anya winced. -“Clarke, your friend wanted to say that of all the works, yours are the best! Just gorgeous!"</p><p>- "Thanks, Anya. I am very pleased to hear that." Clarke said.</p><p>-“Well, they’re not so posh,” the brown-haired woman said in a grouchy, simulated tone.</p><p>-“Oh Reyes, are you jealous now?” Clarke grinned, hugging Lexa.</p><p>-“No way!,” Raven said. -“Do you think if you hug a beauty, now you can do anything?”</p><p>- "Precisely, jealous!" the blonde laughed.</p><p>- "Why should I jealous? I have my own beauty,” with a calm expression on her face, Raven pulled Anya who reddened in a flash.</p><p>Clarke and Lexa shockedly opened their mouths, widening their eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“That's not how I imagined our first date,” Clarke grumbled, climbing onto the hospital couch.</p><p>-"And you represented him?" Lexa smiled slyly, sitting down next to the chair.</p><p>The blonde turned away, embarrassed, lifting her shirt and exposing her stomach.</p><p>-“Clarke,” Green took the girl by the hand and twisted their fingers together. Now for Lexa, this gesture was as natural and necessary as breathing. - "A date right after <br/>the ultrasound. Be patient a little and do not sulk."</p><p>A middle-aged female doctor entered the office and sat down at the monitor next to the lying blonde.</p><p>-“Well, future parents, let’s look at your baby,” she smiled, applying gel to Clarke’s skin. - "It will be a little cold."</p><p>The doctor put the sensor to the lower abdomen of Clarke and, turning the screen towards the girls, with soft movements began to lead them over the smeared gel skin.</p><p>-“And here is your baby,” she smiled, pointing to a dark oblong speck.</p><p>-“Looks like a bean,” whispered Clarke.</p><p>- "All indicators are normal. The child develops well, without pathologies. Now we turn on the sound, and you will hear the heartbeat of your baby."</p><p>The woman leaned forward with the body, pressing the button on the device, and the exciting monotonous knock of a small heart burst into the office.</p><p>Clarke turned to Lexa, who was sitting motionless, mesmerized peering at the dark spot on the monitor.</p><p>The blonde squeezed Green's palm and Lexa slowly turned her gaze to worried blue eyes. Up to this point, both had not yet fully realized that they had created a new <br/>life together, which so boldly declared itself with this beautiful, truly magical sound.</p><p>Green eyes were filled with moisture, and Lexa, turning away, brushed a couple of tears from her flaming cheek, then bent and clung her trembling lips to Clarke's lips, <br/>giving her the lightest and most tender kiss.</p><p>- "Want to know the gender of the child? The term is not yet so long as to determine it with accuracy, but with a greater probability."</p><p>-“Yes, we want,” the blonde smiled.</p><p>-“No,” Green answered right away.</p><p>- "Why?" Asked Clarke, puzzled.</p><p>-“Let this be a surprise for us,” Lexa touched the blonde's cheek with her hand, ran her fingertips along the light locks.</p><p>-“Good,” the blonde whispered, feeling boundless happiness and endless warmth under the gaze of green, radiant eyes, melting from trembling touch. -“For now, I'll <br/>call her or him bean.”</p><p>-“Bean,” the brunette laughed softly. - "So be it."</p><p>*****</p><p>SUV Lexa drove off the track at unpaved narrow path.</p><p>- "Where are we going?" Clarke asked, peering into the lush green distance of a flat field.</p><p>-“You will find out soon.”</p><p>All the way, the blonde clutched an ultrasound scan in her hands, as if it were the most valuable treasure on earth. Leaving the clinic, Lexa said that she would definitely <br/>insert it into the frame and put it on the fireplace - and this will be the first photo that appears in Green's apartment. The first, but not the last.</p><p>The brunette stopped the car by the ocean next to a small abandoned pier.<br/>A wide strip of white sand went far beyond the horizon. Restless large waves of white lambs ran to the shore, licking it and leaving a wet mark.<br/>In the distance, the bright red roof of a lighthouse towering on a mountainous slope was visible.</p><p>-“How beautiful it is,” Clarke said enthusiastically, helping Lexa spread the plaid in the sand.</p><p>-“We often walked here with my parents and Oscar,” catching a questioning look in her blue eyes, Lexa sat down on a checkered fleece blanket and patted her hand <br/>nearby. - "Oscar was our dog. Golden retriever."</p><p>-“You had a dog,” the blonde sat next to her, moving closer to Green, and smiled encouragingly at her sad green eyes.</p><p>- "Yes, they gave me an Oscar for my birthday when I was eight years old. I remember that day very well. I was so happy,” Lexa said quietly, resting her head on the blonde’s <br/>lap, - "In the morning, when I was still sleeping in my bed, dad came into my room with a large cardboard box and put it directly on my mattress at my feet. I still didn’t <br/>understand anything when I opened the lid," the brunette grinned and, feeling in her hair Clarke's fingers sorting through long dark locks, she closed her eyes. - "A <br/>puppy jumped right out of the box at me and began to intensively lick my face with its hot rough tongue. He waved his tail so funny, and the button eyes looked at me <br/>with such devotion and kindness ... I loved him very much. He died a year before my parents died. Oscar was fifteen."</p><p>Clarke smiled, lifting the corners of her lips, listening to a pleasant sad voice, which, mixing with the rustle of the ocean, made the heart contract with a sweet pain. Lexa <br/>shared her past, recalling the happiest moments from her childhood, and talked more about her parents. And Clarke never interrupted the brunette, joyfully absorbing <br/>every word, every little story or a funny fact about Lexa and her family.</p><p>Green’s voice was hoarse from a long conversation, and she, feeling such boundless lightness and calm, rolled over on her side, snubbing her nose into the blonde's <br/>already slightly rounded belly.</p><p>-“Clarke,” Lexa whispered.</p><p>- "M?" the blonde leaned over and left a weightless kiss on brunette delicate cheek.</p><p>- "Sing to me ..."</p><p>- "To sing?"  surprised Clarke. - "What?"</p><p>- "What you want…"</p><p>The blonde thoughtfully threw back her naughty light strands and sang softly, stroking naked shoulder of the brunette who cuddling to her.</p><p> </p><p> (Mike perry - the ocean)</p><p>Lexa pressed herself even closer into Clarke's body, letting through her a beautiful voice with a slight hoarseness, which fascinated, forced to dissolve in itself, settling <br/>inside with gentle trepidation. And Green was ready for eternity to listen to him like this, lying on the ocean, feeling the warmth of her beloved body.</p><p>- "Interestingly, the baby hears us?" Said the brunette, pulling away and looking into the blue abyss of eyes.</p><p>-“I think not yet. He's too small, a bean,” muttered Clarke, peering into the turquoise ocean.- "But, for sure, everything feels ..."</p><p>Lexa smiled and, lifting the blonde's shirt, kissed her stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“Just a week, Clarke.” Lexa put her suitcase at the front door and looked into her sad blue eyes.</p><p>Clarke stood by her room, leaning her back against the wall, and could barely restrain her tears.</p><p>-“A whole week,” the blonde said in a trembling voice and sobbed quietly.</p><p>-“Clarke,” Green went to the girl, wrapping her in her arms, and Clarke no longer restrained herself sobbing loudly. - “I will call you often as soon as I can," Lexa tried to <br/>speak quietly and calmly, stroking her back, shaking with sobs, trying to calm the glued blonde. The sight of the crying blonde and the sad feeling from their first separation, Green's heart sank with pain.</p><p>-“There are many beautiful girls in this Italy,” Clarke twisted her lips. -“You will quickly forget me. Look at me, I'm fat ..."</p><p>-“You are beautiful and always desirable for me,” Lexa smiled, wiping the salty paths from blonde rosy cheeks.</p><p>For several months, Clarke noticeably rounded, but for Green became even more attractive and seductive.</p><p>- "As soon as the conference takes place, I will immediately return, maybe even a day earlier. You will don't have time to get bored,” she kissed Clarke on the temple <br/>and, gently pulling away, carefully looked into her eyes, sparkling and swollen from tears. -“You have two private exhibitions ahead of you, and you promised to prepare <br/>a sketch for the wall in the nursery. I'll be back and get books from the library. I think they all fit in the office. You see how much more you and I have."</p><p>-“Yes, What it is with me,” Clarke whispered, sniffing. -“Sorry, just ... I don't want to let you go ...”</p><p>- "And I don't want to fly away, but it is necessary. I will think about you all the time,” Lexa smiled gently at the blonde and, sharply backing away from her, grabbed <br/>the bag lying on the floor and without turning, headed for the exit.</p><p>She couldn't have imagined that it would be so difficult ... to leave Clarke for just a week ...</p><p>-“Lexa,” the blonde called excitedly.</p><p>Green turned and seeing rounded blue eyes and parted lips in surprise, threw everything from her hands and ran to Clarke.</p><p>-"What? What happened?" in a broken voice asked Lexa, excitedly examining the blonde.</p><p>-“Lexa ... he ... he moved.”</p><p>-"Who? Where?" the brunette was so confused by Clarke's tears, wild sadness from the impending separation and sudden terrible excitement for the blonde’s health, <br/>that the meaning of the words spoken by the blonde didn't immediately reach her.</p><p>-“The Baby, Lexa,” Clarke smile, shaking her head condescending because of the stupid brunette stiffness.</p><p>Clarke took Green's hands and laid them on her stomach.</p><p>Feeling a light push under her palm, Lexa raised her amazed green eyes to the blonde's happy face, which was just a minute ago in tears.</p><p>Blue eyes were drowned with their incredible bright light, which, seeping into every cell of the body, gave out gentle impulses somewhere inside with endless heat.</p><p>Lexa exhaled noisily, balancing on the verge of disturbing feelings, so as not to burst into tears as Clarke had a moment earlier. But if the blonde’s feelings were supported <br/>by hormonal bursts that enhance any emotions, then Lexa had to control herself so as not to upset the blonde even more.</p><p>-“He doesn't want to let you go, just like me,” the blonde said quietly.</p><p>-“Clarke ...”, with a chest-breaking desperation, Green moaned into Clarke's open lips. -“The last thing I want to do is leave you ...”</p><p>The blonde, clutching Lexa by the neck, pulled the girl closer to her, clinging to her warm soft and already native lips in a demanding passionate kiss, immediately <br/>deepening him, persistently penetrating the tongue into the brunette's mouth, sliding it along Green’s wet tongue.</p><p>-“Remember that all week,” Clarke whispered with a muffled moan, reluctantly looking up from her beloved puffy lips.</p><p>*****</p><p>These three months for Clarke were real happiness, except for strong leaps in mood, a bulging tummy and a constant need for food or sex ...</p><p>There were no problems with the latter. It was as if Lexa herself was obsessed with sex, enthusiastically and eagerly surrendering to the blonde at any time, whenever <br/>she wanted her.</p><p>Clarke could eat only healthy food, excluding possible allergenic components from the diet. And Raven often teased at her friend, as if deliberately chewing with any <br/>of the things that Clarke was strictly forbidden, but really wanted to.</p><p>Raven and Anya increasingly came to visit together. If at first for Lexa and Clarke this swift sympathy between their friends caused shock and bewilderment, now this <br/>funny couple could no longer be imagined without each other.</p><p>Clarke still didn't fully believe that her friend, whom she had known almost all of her conscious life, immediately after breaking up with a guy would be interested in a <br/>girl, and not just for an experiment, but would have a real relationship.</p><p>During this time, Clarke received about ten orders for individual portraits from fairly wealthy people in the city. Several articles were written about her in the magazine, <br/>and the blonde didn't yet realize and didn't fully accept the fact that she was becoming a sought-after artist who was already recognized in the art world.</p><p>Inspired by her senses, which changed her body, awakening strange feelings, when she automatically stroked her stomach or looked at loving green eyes, Clarke painted <br/>a whole small series of paintings.</p><p>One of these works was the most beloved, which now occupied a place of honor over the fireplace. The picture depicted a little dark-haired girl walking with a big red <br/>dog along the sandy shore of the ocean. She was not painted for sale or display, but specifically for Lexa.</p><p>The blonde was invited to participate in one of the small private exhibitions, which was impossible for a mere mortal to get.</p><p>For her, Clarke was preparing her works, drawing constantly, inspired by the adoration of Lexa, who instilled in the blonde a sense of confidence.</p><p>Green tried to give the blonde as much attention and care as possible, but it was becoming more difficult every day because of workload, piled on her near the end of <br/>the year with numerous deals, reports and now conferences, one of which she had to go, leaving Clarke alone, punishing Raven and Anya sensitively to monitor her.</p><p>The last month for the girls was very difficult and tiring. Both had enough strength only for a late supper and a quick sinking into sleep in each other's strong arms.</p><p>Clarke sighed sadly, looking around at the loft, which, without a hostess, had now become completely alien and empty.</p><p>Lexa flew to Italy just a day ago, but for a blonde this time seemed like an eternity.</p><p>The blonde selected three paintings and carefully packed them in a case.</p><p>Today, she was expected to meet with the hostess of the upcoming exhibition, about which Clarke still didn't really know anything and was very excited when she <br/>dialed her secretary's number on the phone, specifying the time and address of the gallery.</p><p>Before leaving, Clarke pulled on a leather jacket and sat on the sofa, soothing the sudden concern.</p><p>The phone in her hands was beeping loudly, and the blonde with a smile turned the screen towards herself, in the hope that Lexa would be the caller.</p><p>-“Raven ...” Clarke muttered in frustration at the receiver.</p><p>-“And I'm glad to hear from you, Griffin,” Reyes laughed. - "How are you, fatty?"</p><p>-“I miss ... so stupid, Lexa left only yesterday, and I feel so bad without her. Without her support, I’m not even able to gather strength and emotions to meet with the <br/>hostess of the exhibition."</p><p>- "Hey, gruel, collect the snot! Green turned you into a sissy!" Reyes exclaimed.</p><p>-“Stop it,” Clarke grimace. - "Will you come to me after your broadcast in the evening with an overnight stay?"</p><p>- "If Anya let go, then I’ll come."</p><p>-“Reyes asking someone? The world turned upside down," Clarke grinned.</p><p>- "Don't start only your hurdy-gurdy about my relationship. We are not in a hurry, everything is fine with us, and I really like her. Humble yourself already, Griffin."</p><p>-“I think Anya will not mind if I steal you for a couple of days. Everyone should give in to pregnant women, right?" Clarke smiled sadly.</p><p>-“In my opinion, someone has begun to use his position with might and main,” a friend sighed. -“Okay, get another blanket. By the way, how does Lexa sleep next to <br/>you? In the sleeping bag?"</p><p>- "What?" the embarrassed blonde was indignant.</p><p>-“I would have done it in her place and it would have been better if I had nailed the blanket to the bed,” Reyes laughed. -“Sleeping with you is hell.”</p><p>- "I'm will offended now ..."</p><p>- "Oh, okay, you are a hormone clot. Come on, be bolder today. Wait in the evening."</p><p>Clarke exhaled noisily, disconnecting the phone, and, pulling the edges of her loose shirt, she stood up, confidently throwing a case with pictures on her shoulder and <br/>left the apartment.</p><p>*****</p><p>Autumn was warm and dry. Deciduous foliage rustled pleasantly underfoot, covering the street paths with a bright carpet.</p><p>Clarke loved this season of the year, which pleased her eyes with a riot of colors. And the blonde tried every year to depict autumn in her paintings in a special way. Not <br/>one of them was repeated by a single yellow leaf, not a single warm ray of the cooling sun, not a single gloomy cloud. And this one was truly charming because of the <br/>growing life in it, because of growing stronger feelings of love for Lexa every day.</p><p>The gallery was located on the other side of the city, and Clarke deliberately left the house a few hours earlier to take a walk in the park and slowly walk through the <br/>streets. </p><p>The small two-story red brick building without a sign the blonde found almost immediately. Pausing a little at the entrance, she overcame her insecurity and slight <br/>excitement and entered the small-sized hall.</p><p>In the corners there were pots with large flowers, the walls were painted with strange asymmetric multi-colored figures, making the room somehow awkward.</p><p>Clarke was so carried away by looking at the figures that she didn't notice how someone had approached from behind.</p><p>-“Miss Griffin,” the pleasantly soft female voice cut through the silence.</p><p>The blonde turned around, meeting her eyes with interested gray eyes.</p><p>In front of her stood a tall, slender brown-haired woman in an elegant trouser suit. A strict white fitted shirt with a black tie tied over it gave an attractive look more <br/>charm and sexuality. Long thick hair flowed in light waves over his shoulders.</p><p>A beautiful face with the right features blurred in a polite smile.</p><p>-“I am Cas, the mistress of the gallery,” the girl held out her hand.</p><p>-“Very nice, miss ... Mrs.,” Clarke squeezed a warm hand in response, feeling the strange stiffness of the effect this beautiful girl had on her with her appearance.</p><p>-“Just Cas, Miss Griffin,” the brown-haired woman continued to carefully study the embarrassed Clarke, who was even more worried that the girl didn't immediately let <br/>go of her hand.</p><p>-“Clarke,” the blonde corrected the girl, freeing herself from a prolonged handshake.</p><p>-“I was waiting for you, Clarke. Follow me," the brown-haired woman, having turned around in high heels, gracefully walked toward the opened massive doors of <br/>another room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brown-haired woman led Clarke through a small room, hung with paintings.</p><p>The blonde wanted to stop and examine each work, but the girl in front of her quickly walked to the door at the end of the hall, loudly clanging her heels on the <br/>parquet floor, which Clarke could only keep up with the slim figure.</p><p>At the door itself, the blonde's attention was attracted by one picture, which she involuntarily fixed with side vision and turning her head to the side, almost imprinted <br/>herself on the abruptly stopped to girl's back, mechanically resting her hands on the brown-haired waist.</p><p>Clarke opened her eyes wide and began to mumble the words of apology, sharply pulling her palms back. The girl turned with face to blonde and with a slight smile <br/>gracefully threw back several curly locks of hair.</p><p>- "Your attention was attracted to this?" She pointed to a picture that caused an awkward collision.</p><p>-“Ummm ... yes,” Clarke said embarrassed.</p><p>-"This is my job. You like it?"</p><p>The painting was done in a simple drawing technique - on a vast yellowed field stood a large lonely bare tree, whose foliage rested with a dead carpet at its base.</p><p>-“Sad,” the blonde said and looked at the gray, seemingly expressionless eyes.</p><p>-“I'm not an artist like you, Clarke. And you are truly a gifted person.” Cas continued to stare at Clarke. - "I have been doing art for only five years. At first for the soul, <br/>but then the hobby grew into something more."</p><p>The blonde nodded restrainedly.</p><p>The awkwardness completely consumed Clarke and she involuntarily shrugged her shoulders, and the case with the paintings fell to the floor.</p><p>-“Let me help you,” the brown-haired woman bent over and extended the handle of the cover to the blonde, who felt very stupid and awkward.</p><p>She really wanted Lexa to be next to her and with one touch or glance she would drive away these unpleasant feelings.</p><p>-“Thanks,” Clarke muttered, following the girl into the room, which served as the hostess of the office.</p><p>-“Have a seat,” Cas pointed to a soft chair by the table and she sat opposite in a leather chair.</p><p>Clarke sat down gently and mechanically put her hands on her stomach.</p><p>- "Can I congratulate you?" a look of gray eyes fell on the blonde's hands.</p><p>-“Yes,” the blonde answered with a warm smile, feeling a slight push under her palm. Clarke barely held back her tears, remembering the emerald eyes that always <br/>looked at her with boundless tenderness.</p><p>-"Who are you waiting for? Boy or girl?" The brown-haired woman said curiously.</p><p>-“My girlfriend wants this to be a surprise for us.” The blue eyes shone brighter and the smile widened.</p><p>Cas raised her eyebrows up and raised the corners of her lips.</p><p>-“Your girlfriend is lucky.”</p><p>Clarke pursed her lips in embarrassment. The hormones inside were torn out. Blonde wanted to cry from longing for her beloved, which she needed to see right now <br/>and hug tightly, wanted not to be embarrassed by the presence of such a confident and beautiful mistress of the gallery and not to feel pregnant a slack in front of her.</p><p>- "It is very interesting how it is to feel the nascent life within yourself." the brown-haired woman leaned back in her chair, clutching her fingers into the lock.</p><p>-“Words are hard to express,” the blonde, blushing, looked away. - "Excuse me, I’d better show you my works that I have selected for your exhibition."</p><p>- "Oh sure."</p><p>Clarke stood up, unfastening her case and taking out the paintings.</p><p>-“This,” the blonde lifted the canvas so that women could see better, -“is the daybreak of hope.”</p><p>The soft pink rays of the rising sun made their way through the heavy clouds, breaking through its rays the sky over the turbulent sea, whose waves were anxiously <br/>beating on the rocky coast. In the distance of the endless blue distance, the white sails of the frigate were visible.</p><p>Clarke set aside work, showing the following picture.</p><p>-“This,” the blonde paused, smiling timidly, -“is a new life.”</p><p>On the floor in the darkness sat a little dark-haired girl in a light loose shirt. In her small palms, she held a transparent bowl with a candle burning in it. The girl <br/>carefully looked at the bright light, carefully gripping  with trepidation the cup in her hands.</p><p>The blonde got a third picture.</p><p>-“And the last is eternity.”</p><p>On all canvas was depicted one eyed, the gaze of which was directed upward. In the green saturation of the iris and the dilated black pupil, the round-sided moon and <br/>stars of the night sky shone.</p><p>-“Here,” Clarke breathed, sinking back into the chair.</p><p>The brown-haired woman sat, not moving, as if in a daze for several minutes</p><p>-“This is ...” Cas cleared her throat, spreading her fingers. - "I would like to examine carefully every detail. I am delighted, Clarke!"</p><p>-“I deliberately selected works made in different styles, but united by one very important meaning for me,” the blonde said timidly.</p><p>-“They are all beautiful! I am madly proud that your work will decorate my gallery!" a light appeared in the gray eyes and the blonde nodded slightly, smiling at the fact <br/>that she was able to ignite in a complete stranger. So she did everything right.</p><p>-“Thank you, it's very nice that you appreciated my work,” said Clarke. - "When is the opening?"</p><p>- "For now, I only invite artists and collect paintings. My secretary will contact you as soon as everything is ready and the exact date becomes known,” said Kas. - "I have <br/>no doubt that your paintings will go away quickly."</p><p>-“It's great if that is so,” the blonde rose, holding out her hand across the table for a farewell handshake. -“It was nice meeting you, Cas.”</p><p>-“And I, very, Clarke,” the brown-haired woman shook her outstretched hand and smiled.</p><p>*****</p><p>The blonde lay on the bed, stretching her legs tired from a long walk with bliss. Looking at the clock, Clarke counted nine hours ahead. Lexa was about to free herself <br/>and get ready for bed.</p><p>The girl dialed the number of the brunette, and after a couple of beeps came Green's tired voice.</p><p>-“Clarke, I was going to call you. You got ahead of me. Tell me how your day went."</p><p>Hearing a native voice, the blonde closed her eyes, smiling and pressing her mobile closer to her ear.</p><p>-“I miss you,” the blonde said. - "Very ... missed you."</p><p>- "And I. I will hug you very soon. A little patience…" the brunette answered.</p><p>-“I took the paintings to the gallery today and met her mistress,” the blonde began to tell, listening with trepidation to the calm breathing in the tube.</p><p>-“I hope the mistress is an old fat woman?” Lexa said tensely, and Clarke, smiling wider, bit her lower lip. She really liked the jealous Green.</p><p>- "No, she’s not fat and not old. And you are jealous," the blonde laughed.</p><p>-“Not funny, Clarke,” Lexa grumbled.</p><p>- "Stop it, I'm yours ... And then, I'm a walking ball, and probably only you like me."</p><p>-“You are the most beautiful woman in the universe,” breathed the brunette. -“God, how I want to be with you now ...”</p><p>Clarke sighed in embarrassment, feeling that she was starting to get excited by Lexa's sweet compliments and the tone in which she pronounced them.</p><p>- "And you?" the blonde cleared her throat, trying to speak calmly, trying to keep her sex maniac inside. -“How is your conference, charming director?”</p><p>-"The conference is boring, long and tedious. Just like the buffet after her. Rome is gloomy, overcast, it rains all day. And I'm so lonely here without you in an <br/>uncomfortable hotel room, in a cold foreign bed..."</p><p>-“In bed ...” Clarke repeated, exhaling noisily. -“What are you wearing?”</p><p>-“Your favorite black nightie,” the blonde could have sworn that Green now was smiling playfully.</p><p>-“Yeah,” Clarke remembered, how irresistibly and sexually Lexa's slim body looks in frank, narrow, lightweight fabric that fits a slim figure. -“I want you now ..." she said <br/>voluptuously.</p><p>-“You ... do you want to do this on the phone?” Green muttered in a surprised voice.</p><p>-“Yes,” Clarke answered right away, fending off embarrassment. She had never practiced this before.</p><p>-“Ummm ... I have no experience with this,” the brunette mumbled embarrassedly.</p><p>-“Me too ...” Clarke whispered.</p><p>-“Well,” the blonde heard a soft rustling in the receiver. - "Let's try."</p><p>The girls get comfortable on the bed, turn on the speakerphone.</p><p>-"With what to start?" timidly asked Lexa.</p><p>-“From the beginning,” Clarke grinned.</p><p>A sudden ring at the door made the blonde almost bounce on the bed.</p><p>- "Shit!" Clarke swore loudly, getting up.</p><p>-"What happened?" the brunette has responded excitedly.</p><p>-“It seems, Raven came earlier than I was waiting for her. I'll kill her!" </p><p>Lexa laughed out loud.</p><p>- "Say hi to her."</p><p>-"Okay, I will convey your greetings to her that she will remember for a long time!" the blonde hissed angrily.</p><p>-“Don't be mad, Clarke. Let's try next time."</p><p>-“Good night,” the blonde said disappointedly. - "Kissing you gently…"</p><p>-“And I kiss you sweetly-sweetly,” whispered Lexa.</p><p>The blonde turned off the phone and headed for the front door with the determination to throw out all her indignation at her friend.</p><p>Reyes stood on the threshold with a large can of salty cucumbers in her hands.</p><p>-"Well, friend, throw a pregnant party?" Raven smiled, conspiratorially playing with her eyebrows.</p><p>All anger instantly disappeared.</p><p>-“Damn, Reyes, you're incorrigible,” Clarke rolled her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke pulled on her sweatpants and looked displeased at Raven's slim figure in skin-tight black leggings.</p><p>-“Why do I need all this ...” Clarke groaned and, grunting, pulled on her socks.</p><p>-“Shut up, Griffin. You still owe me for that i agreeing to this."</p><p>- "Paired yoga classes for pregnant women ... what Lexa was thinking about when she wrote us down on this horror ..." Clarke daid.</p><p>-“Tomorrow she will finally return from her business trip, and you will express everything to her,” muttered Reyes.</p><p>The blonde sat on a chair and sobbed softly.</p><p>-"Hey, what's wrong?" the brown-haired woman squatted in front of the slack Clarke, from whose eyes large tears rolled.</p><p>-"Raven, I don't know. I miss Lexa ... And she calls very rarely. I want to cry all the time, no matter what I think ... The opening of the exhibition is postponed indefinitely, <br/>and I can skip it because of childbirth," Clarke irritatedly wipes moist salty paths from her face. - "And also, I am very afraid of giving birth ... I thought it wasn't scary. <br/>It turns out scary! Very…"</p><p>- "Have you watched a video on the Internet? Just don't say you watched!"</p><p>Clarke lowered her head and nodded sadly, staring at her palms.</p><p>-“Well, you fool,” Reyes sighed, hugging her friend. -“Don't look at anything else. This is a psychological trauma for not pregnant women, but for you ... Oh, well, that's <br/>it,” the brown-haired woman comfortably stroked Clarke on the back. - "Stop crying, get yourself in hands. Everything will be fine. Let’s go better to disgrace ... rather, <br/>merge with the harmony of your chakras."</p><p>Reyes extended her hand to Clarke, helping the girl to rise and, grabbing two armpits for yoga, led her friend into the classroom.</p><p>-“And we are already waiting for you, I'm Samantha, your instructor,” the pretty, well-built, fair-haired girl immediately headed towards the two confused girls who <br/>entered the room. -“Clarke and Lexa, right?”</p><p>-“My friend Raven is with me today,” Clarke said.</p><p>-“Very good, Clarke and Raven, spread the rugs opposite each other and start the lesson.”</p><p>In the room except to them, there were two more pairs of future parents, who had already settled on the floor in anticipation of the start.</p><p>-“Namaste,” Samantha said, folding her palms together at her chest.</p><p>-“Griffin, you owe me a box of beer for this,” Reyes whispered to her friend, looking around at the others who had repeated the movement and the greeting.</p><p>Clarke angrily shouted at her friend, trying to settle in the lotus position.</p><p>- "So, hands through the sides up. Take a breath Fingers folded into the castle, stretch your arms up. The breath is calm, deep," - the instructor said in an even voice, <br/>showing movements, - "we try to stretch our entire back ..."</p><p>Raven gasped softly, straightening up, and Clarke barely held back a chuckle, hearing her friend's vertebrae crackle.</p><p>-“Reyes you are wreck,” the blonde whispered.</p><p>-“The look is directed forward,” Samantha continued, -“hands through the sides down. Exhale. Take your legs forward ..."</p><p>-“I just have sedentary work,” the brown-haired woman muttered, casting a look under the forehead at the grinning friend.</p><p>- Raise your legs, stretch the tips of the feet on yourself, you can slightly lift the gluteal muscles. Hands through the sides up. Stretch your back. Take a breath we <br/>stretch our arms up strongly and with an exhalation we go forward leaning forward, grabbing ourselves by the feet ..."</p><p>-“Damn it, I can't do this even without a belly,” Raven grunted, trying to grab hold of her legs with hands.</p><p>-“You are a log, Reyes,” Clarke whispered, biting her lower lip as not to laugh.</p><p>-“If you find it difficult to perform such an exercise, stay at your level,” the instructor looked at the panting brown-haired woman.</p><p>-“I hate you, Griffin,” hissed a flushed friend.</p><p>-“Breathing,” Samantha continued.</p><p>-“Yeah, breathing,” Raven muttered.</p><p> *****</p><p>Lexa rolled her suitcase into the apartment, seeing the blonde, and with a happy smile spread her arms to the sides for a long-awaited hug.</p><p>The pouting lips of the blonde and the arms crossed on her chest forced the corners of Green's lips to drop and stare in perplexity at Clarke's offended face.</p><p>-“Aren't you glad to see me?” The brunette asked cautiously.</p><p>- "Firstly, why is your phone not available?" in a strict tone, bringing her eyebrows together, began Clarke. - "Secondly, why didn't you call before departure and when <br/>did land? And thirdly, with the whine Raven, who now can't straighten up after yoga, you will deal yourself!"</p><p>- "I missed you so much!" Lexa laughed and went up to the frown blonde, raking her in her arms and hugging her. - "My phone is dead, and the charge was <br/>somewhere in the suitcase. I'm sorry for making you nervous."</p><p>-“I will not forgive you,” Clarke grumbled, hugging the brunette at the waist and nuzzling her neck. - "I went crazy all this time."</p><p>- "Maybe this will soften your offense?" Lexa carefully laid her palms on Clarke's stomach and, bending over, gently kissed him, then gently pulling away, took out a <br/>small velvet box from her pocket.</p><p>- "What is it?" the blonde said with suspicion in her voice.</p><p>-“Open it,” Green smiled, putting a gift into the hand of a perplexed blonde.</p><p>Clarke carefully opened the lid and pulled out a gold chain with a small pendant in the shape of a heart.</p><p>Lexa pulled the collar of her sweater to the side, taking out exactly the same pendant hanging on her neck.</p><p>-“You're so romantically sweet, Lexa,” the blonde looked with tenderness at the radiant Green and put a chain on her neck.</p><p>- "I myself did not expect such a thing. It's all you ..." the brunette reached for soft lips for a kiss, but Clarke, dodging, gently bit Lexa on the shoulder.</p><p>-“I'm still angry,” the blonde pressed her lips as not to smile at all her teeth.</p><p>-“Then punish me ...” Lexa gasped voluptuously, pulling off her sweater.</p><p>-“Punish ...” Clarke narrowed her eyes, pressing her index finger to her lips, pretending that she was deciding something very important, -“fine. Punishment - no sex a <br/>week!"</p><p>Green laughed, throwing a sweater over her shoulder.</p><p>-"Well, let's see for whom this will be a punishment. I'm gonna take a shower. If nevertheless you, dear artist, change your mind, I’m waiting for you in the bathroom <br/>in five minutes."</p><p>The brunette ostentatiously unfastened her bra under the steady hungry gaze of blue eyes, and gently removed it, casting it aside.</p><p>- "To the hell!" Clarke exclaimed, grabbing Lexa by the hand, and pulled a contented Green toward the bedroom.</p><p>*****</p><p>Thanksgiving began with a noisy bickering between Raven and Anya, who had a loud mess in the backseat of Lexa's car.</p><p>- "I'm not on purpose throw your cream away!" Reyes exclaimed. -“And it's not my fault that he stinks so badly with algae, and then an hour after you have to <br/>ventilate the apartment!”</p><p>- "This cream is not so easy to get! These are magical algae!" Anya answered indignantly, her eyes flashing angrily.</p><p>-“That's why you giggle so strangely in the evenings! They are magical ..." the brown-haired grumbled.</p><p>-“I'll bite you now!” Anya threatened and reached for her girlfriend, who began to kick.</p><p>-“I'll bite both of you if you don't stop!” Growled Clarke, turning from the front seat toward the girls.</p><p>-“That's way can catch pregnant rabies,” whispered the brown-haired woman, kissing angry Anya on the cheek. - "Forgive me, we will find you a cream much cooler <br/>than these stinking hallucinogens."</p><p>-“Lexa, drop these two right here on the track,” the blonde said indignantly. - "Let them walk."</p><p>The brunette, smiling broadly, looked at the road, clutching the steering wheel tightly with her hands. It was the first Thanksgiving in five years, when she finally spent <br/>not alone, and with her now real family in Clarke’s house, with her mom and friends, with Clarke and the unborn baby. Here it is  happiness ... Lexa couldn't wish more <br/>for herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“Green,” the blonde answered without hesitation. - "Your suggestion?"</p><p>-“Blue,” Lexa smiled.</p><p>- "And what color will we paint the wall?" Asked Clarke, puzzled.</p><p>- "Turquoise. How do you like this option?"</p><p>-“You're so smart,” the blonde kissed Green on the lips and began to breed paints.</p><p>A fine snow fell outside the window, sweeping desert roads with even snowdrifts.</p><p>After the Christmas and New Year's fuss, the girls finally got to the repair of the child room.</p><p>Clarke didn't came in here without Lexa, so the improvement of the room for the baby lasted for a month, when there were only a few weeks before birth.<br/>The blonde really liked to do something with Lexa, and preparing the child room was something really special for both girls.</p><p>-“Clarke,” Green took out one of the many brushes from Clarke’s drawer.</p><p>-"M?" the blonde began to enthusiastically transferring her sketch of the night sky to one of the walls.</p><p>- "When will I be able to walk around the house in normal clothes?"</p><p>Green rolled up her sleeves, donated by Clarke for Christmas, a wide home-made costume in the form of a raccoon, and, grabbing the tail sewn from behind, gently <br/>tapped him on the fifth point of the working artist.</p><p>-“I thought you liked walking that way,” Clarke frowned, turning. -“You're so cute in this.”</p><p>The blonde smiled, pulling a hood with ears on Lexa, and barely touching, ran a small pad of her index finger along the tip of the brunette's nose wrinkled from such <br/>a statement.</p><p>-“Actually, I'm the head of a very serious company,” Green pouted.</p><p>- "Yes, honey, you're the head. I don’t argue,” Clarke took the brush from Lexa’s displeased hand and turned back to the wall. - "Preferably brew us tea."</p><p>Lexa grabbed the blonde from the back, wrapping her in the ring of her hands, and laid her palms on her round belly, burying her nose in her soft blond hair.</p><p>-“And why i can't be angry at you?” Whispered Lexa.</p><p>-“Miss Green, the head of a very, very serious company, you are completely not assembled today and are constantly distracted,” Clarke was indignant, snuggling closer <br/>to beloved body.</p><p>- "Come, make tea together? Enough for today. You need to rest more,” said the brunette kissed the blonde on the top of her head, joyfully freezing from every push <br/>of the baby under her palms. - "Our baby is so active ..."</p><p>-“Yes, it feels like he is rehearsing tap dance inside me,” the blonde grinned, putting her hands on the Lexa's warm palms.</p><p>-“So we'll give him to the dances.”</p><p>-“Are you kidding me now?” Clarke pulled away from Green and, erasing a napkin of paint from her hands, went to the kitchen.</p><p>-“Not at all,” the brunette said, catching up with the girl. - "Are you against it?"</p><p>-“I don't mind,” Clarke smiled, sitting down in a chair, -“but the child must decide what he wants to do.”</p><p>Lexa just shrugged, putting the kettle on the stove.</p><p>-“By the way, Miss Cas secretary called me today. Well, the one who is the mistress of the gallery," catching the puzzled look of green eyes, Clarke specified. - "After the <br/>opening, two of my paintings were already bought."</p><p>- "Oh, this is great news!" Green, crouched next to her, winking at the blonde.</p><p>The long-awaited opening of this small exhibition in a private gallery still took place two months later, and was very modest - only a few artists, the press and the <br/>compelling hostess of the gallery itself.</p><p>Tickets after sold very well, and Clarke received a good reward.</p><p>Lexa pursed her lips, recalling with which excitement she was letting to Clarke go to this event with a rather big belly and how she herself couldn't support her beloved <br/>blonde with her presence because of work.</p><p>- "Raven said that in the news they wrote about the exhibition and my works. I forgot to look," Clarke pulled a mobile out of her overalls pocket and uploaded the <br/>news page from him. - "And there it is!" the blonde turned the screen in the direction of concerned Green.</p><p>Green eyes ran through the lines, she proudly reading the description of Clarke’s works, which were only rave reviews, but as soon as Lexa flipped through the page at <br/>the end of the article, where the photograph of all the participants was posted, she immediately froze, straining with her whole body.</p><p>In the head was beating only one thought  «what the hell ....!!». In the image next to Clarke, smiling, stood her ex-girlfriend, Castia Grass.</p><p>- "Well, what you think?" Asked Clarke timidly.</p><p>Lexa tried to get out of her sudden stupor and smiled tightly in response.<br/>And a swarm of feverish thoughts burst into head. What say to Clarke? And how will the blonde react to this fact? And if she starts to worry, what least wanted and <br/>was afraid of Lexa ...</p><p>- "Who is it?" clearing her throat, Green asked, pointing to the image of the brown-haired woman.</p><p>- "This is Cas. She organized everything. What? You are not saying anything about the article ..." Clarke said confusedly, instinctively catching the sudden excitement <br/>from the girl sitting next to her.</p><p>A terrible, sticky feeling of alarm fettered Green's insides. She didn't want to lie to Clarke, but the feeling of concern for the blonde and for the child made Green keep <br/>silent until she herself understood what was the matter.</p><p>Lexa was sure that all this was not a coincidence, and Castia knew who Clarke was and who Green was, because all of the blonde’s contact details now contained the <br/>address of Lexa, which her ex knew very well ...</p><p>Blue eyes carefully looked at the brunette, who was trying with might and main to calm the growing storm of terrible thoughts. Lexa nervously licked her lips and got <br/>up from the table to make tea and hide from a piercing gaze.</p><p>-“I'm very proud of you, Clarke,” trying to speak calmly, the brunette put the cups on the table. -“And everything that is written here is just a small part of what cannot <br/>be described in words, speaking about your talent.”</p><p>Lexa leaned over to Clarke's soft lips, giving her a gentle, soothing kiss.</p><p>The brunette thought that she was doing the right thing when, taking the blonde’s mobile phone, while his mistress was taking a shower before going to bed, she <br/>found Castia’s secretary number and drove it into her phone.</p><p>*****</p><p>Lexa crossed her legs and, straightening the edges of her light blouse, laid her hands on the table, nervously tapping her fingers on its surface.</p><p>Having ordered a waiter a glass of water, she turned her gaze to the window, which separated the relaxed atmosphere of the restaurant from the bustle of the evening <br/>city.</p><p>-“Good evening, Lexa,” a dazzlingly beautiful brown-haired woman sat across from Green.</p><p>Her long thick hair was pulled into a neat high tail, a white knitted loose sweater playfully exposed the graceful curve of the shoulder, and narrow black trousers <br/>favorably emphasized the slender legs.</p><p>Lexa looked attentively into gray eyes, and as if inside an unpleasant, painful longing, more like resentment and disappointment.</p><p>-“Good evening, Castia,” Green said dryly, leaning back in her chair. - "Let's get right to the point. My pregnant girlfriend is waiting for me at home. What do you want <br/>from her?"</p><p>Castia grinned bitterly, twirling an empty glass in her hands.</p><p>- "Your Clarke is a miracle. She is very beautiful, modest and insanely talented. She just fascinated me. Where did you find such an extraordinary girl?"</p><p>Lexa squeezed her hands and narrowed her eyes menacingly.</p><p>-“Cas, don't, please,” the brunette said in a low, muffled tone.</p><p>- "I know that you will never forgive me for that betrayal with one of the girls in the bar, whom I didn't even remember the name, you will not forgive me for running <br/>away from you to England, leaving  alone with unbearable pain and loneliness," Castia's voice faltered. -“Maybe you don't care now, but I suffered too ... All these years,<br/>Lexa. I'm sorry…"</p><p>-“Your words are no longer relevant,” spat Green, inside of which irritation slowly began to boil.</p><p>-“I know,” the gray eyes looked up from the study of the glass and ran across the face of the brunette, trying to grasp at least one positive emotion. -“I came back from <br/>London a year ago and opened a small gallery. Well, you probably already know about it. I was not going to look for a meeting with you; I know your nature too well, <br/>Lexa. But that evening, when I saw you alone in the bar, confused and upset, trying to drown emotions in alcohol, I thought that maybe, indeed, fate brought us <br/>together again, giving us a second chance. Stupid, huh?" Castia exhaled noisily. -“But you didn't even want to talk to me ... and I understand.”</p><p>Lexa took a sip of water and, grunting, opened her hand, completely relaxing the body. Everything that Castia was saying now didn't hurt or excite her at all, and the <br/>feeling that had arisen at the very beginning, when she had just seen the former, evaporated. There was only echoing indifference, spilling in the chest.</p><p>- "And I didn't think that we could meet again until I saw a picture with your image, when I was preparing the work for the exhibition of beginning artists. I was <br/>amazed, with what grace, with what talent and sensuality you were painted. Naturally, my curiosity made everyone learn about the author of this work, and I couldn't <br/>help but buy it."</p><p>Lexa smiled tightly </p><p>-“It was a simple female curiosity,” the brown-haired woman continued, clearing her throat. -“I wanted to meet this charming blonde. It so happened that I was <br/>preparing the next exhibition, and invited your girlfriend to participate. I had no malice. Clarke's works became the pearl of the exhibition, and brought considerable <br/>income."</p><p>Green nodded silently. She was pleased that about her blonde were said pleasant words, let be from the lips of an ex-girl, because of whom she had suffered for so <br/>long.</p><p>-“At our meeting, when Clarke brought her work, she just glows from the inside, and I flew into the light like a moth. I wanted to absorb this warmth and tenderness <br/>that she exuded. Her paintings are amazing ... I am sincerely happy for you. It is impossible not to feel warm feelings for this girl."</p><p>-“Castia, I ask, please, don't interfere in our life anymore, in memory of everything good that we has,” the green eyes thawed a little, and from the last words said by <br/>the brown-haired woman, really wanted to go home and soon be in favorite arms.</p><p>-“I promise, you won't see me again,” Castia extended her hand and touched Lexa's cheek. -“Please don't be angry on me ...”</p><p>Lexa squeezed the brown-haired thin fingers and gently removed them from her face.</p><p>-“I haven't been angry on you for a long time, Cos.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was calm and easy when she was hurrying home, not knowing that at the last moment of their farewell to Castia, Raven stood in the street with her mouth open, <br/>photographing through the window how the brown-haired woman touched with her palm the brunette’s cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After drinking a cup of coffee, Lexa pulled on her glasses and buried herself in a pile of papers lying on her desk.</p><p>A phone ring, took her out of the routine, and the brunette, having thrown off her shoes, accepted the call.</p><p>- "Lexa, what the hell?!" Anya's indignant voice came from the tube.</p><p>- "Do you have a new greeting format? Did Raven teach you?" Green raised her eyebrows, taking off her glasses and biting the temples of them.</p><p>-“Have you met Castia?!” her friend's raised voice.</p><p>The brunette immediately straightened in the back, throwing glasses on the paper.</p><p>- "How" ...?</p><p>-“Raven saw you in a cafe yesterday,” Anya interrupted, -“and took a picture of how your ex cute touches your cheek. I made Rave remove everything, tried to calm her <br/>down and not make hasty conclusions. It cost me a lot of effort. You know what Reyes is ... So I deserve a complete and detailed story!"</p><p>-“Damn it...” Lexa ran her fingers into loose hair, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. - "Anya, I met Cos specifically because I found out that she was the organizer of the <br/>exhibition and the owner of the gallery in which Clarke’s paintings are exhibited. I was frightened by this fact, which doesn't look like a mere coincidence. And I <br/>decided to find out everything, and didn't tell Clarke, so as not to worry her again."</p><p>-“And what did you find out?”</p><p>-“It's not as scary as I thought. Cos just has become interested take a look at Clarke, and she was impressed by the her works. She promised not to appear in our life <br/>anymore," Green breathed out.</p><p>- "And did you believe?"</p><p>- "She was convincing enough, Anya. I believed" the brunette tiredly rubbed her temples with her index fingers.</p><p>-“You have to tell Clarke, Lexa, necessarily.”</p><p>-“Yes, I’m going to tonight. I think how softer to present all this to her so that she doesn't get worried."</p><p>- "Just do it."</p><p>-“Okay,” Green sighed noisily. -“And also, Anya ... I want make to Clarke an offer.”</p><p>-“Wow, friend ... and when?”</p><p>- "Probably, better before she giving birth. I want that she be sure that I am with her not only because of the baby ... I love her so much ... so much, you know?" said <br/>Green in a trembling voice.</p><p>-“I understand,” Anya answered with a smile and warmth in her voice. -“I think Clarke already feels everything. I'm happy for both of you. Very! And for you, dear! You <br/>deserve the long-awaited happiness!"</p><p>After talking with a friend, Lexa went to the large window of her office, peering into the winter dance of snowflakes, which calmed and bewitched. The brunette <br/>remembered how good she and Clarke were all the Christmas weekends, which they spent only together ... And this winter has now become special for Green. <br/>Everything became special with the advent of a beautiful blonde in her life.</p><p>Lexa took out from her trouser pocket small box with a ring, which she had already bought for a long time, but didn't dare give to Clarke, waiting for the right <br/>moment. The perfect moment.</p><p>                                                                                                                  ***</p><p>Clarke ran her hands along the back of the crib with a smile, then moving them to her belly.</p><p>-“Soon you will be born, baby, and everything will change ...” the blonde whispered and looked out the window, behind which large flakes of snow, creating a real fairy <br/>tale, covered street paths with white virgin carpet. In the park now, for sure, children are sculpting snowmen and making snow angels.</p><p>Clarke sighed sadly.</p><p>She and Lexa never discussed their future, only both were impatiently forward to the birth of a child ... And Clarke was afraid not only of childbirth ... she was afraid of <br/>the unknown.</p><p>The blonde baked a whole hill of gingerbread cookie, which Lexa loved so much, and dressing warmer, decided to take a walk around the winter city to drown out the <br/>excitement, which grew stronger and stronger inside her every day.</p><p>The phone was beeping persistently, and Clarke received a call from an unknown number.</p><p>-“Good afternoon, Clarke,” came a pleasant familiar voice.</p><p>-"Cas?" clarified the blonde.</p><p>-"Yes, I'm calling to inform you that your last picture was finally bought. Can you come to the gallery today to sign some papers?"</p><p>Clarke joyfully agreed. The amount that she had already accumulated at exhibitions, portraits and sales of her works half-covered the security deposit on the house.</p><p>With high spirits, she left the apartment, inhaling frosty freshness, enthusiastically watching the children, who with a cheerful twitter pulled the sled and threw <br/>snowballs at each other.</p><p>Clarke now did everything slowly, her movements became very smooth and cautious. Raven often laughed at her, calling her a «not finishing matrix,» but the blonde <br/>only snorted, rolled her eyes, and hid her smile in Lexa's warm embrace.</p><p>Knocking the snow off her boots, Clarke entered to the gallery, heading straight for the mistress's office.</p><p>Her cheeks were a little plucked from the frost. The blonde pulled a wool hat with a large fluffy pom pom off her head and straightened her light tousled curls.</p><p>Castia met the blonde with a restrained smile.</p><p>-“Hello, Clarke,” the gray eyes carefully looked at the ruddy girl from the frost. - "Will you want some tea?"</p><p>-“I will not refuse, thank you,” the blonde sat on a chair, unbuttoning her jacket and pulling off her scarf. -“The winter this year is just magical,” the blonde smiled, <br/>watching how Cas rushed about, making her tea.</p><p>-“Yes,” the brown-haired woman answered, handing the blonde a hot drink.</p><p>- "What should I sign?" drinking from the cup, asked Clarke.</p><p>-“The picture will fly to Australia, so you need to sign an agreement to transport it, here and here,” Cas put the papers in front of the blonde, indicating the place for signing.</p><p>The blonde ran her eyes with interest through the documents and signed the papers with a smile.</p><p>-“That's excellent,” the brown-haired woman smiled back.</p><p>-“If nothing else is required of me, I’ll probably go,” Clarke asked, again feeling awkward under the piercing gaze of gray eyes. -“Thanks for everything, Cas. And for <br/>delicious tea, a special thanks to you. I like bergamot tea very much, but my girlfriend hates the aroma, so I didn't drink it for a long time."</p><p>-“It's my pleasure, Clarke. And you are a connoisseur of tea. I fell in love with this drink while i living in England. Everyone is obsessed with tea drinking there, ”the girl <br/>said, continuing to smile. - "And Lexa doesn't like not only bergamot, but also cinnamon."</p><p>-“Yes,” Clarke answered almost in a whisper, suddenly straining her whole body. - "How do you…"</p><p>-“She didn't tell you?” Castia frowned.</p><p>-“Didn't tell me what?” Clarke froze, crushing a hat in her hands, her heart beat faster, excitement seeped into every cell of consciousness, anticipating something very bad.</p><p>-“Oh, well then I'm not dare interfere. Lexa herself will tell you everything, probably," the brown-haired woman looked away from the sparkling excitement of blue eyes.</p><p>-"How do you know Lexa?" Clarke asked in a trembling voice.</p><p>-“Lexa is my ex-girlfriend, Clarke,” the brown-haired woman answered in a calm, casual tone.</p><p>-“That's how ...” the blonde whispered in confusion. -“Well, she didn't told me...”</p><p>- "She didn't want to worry you, apparently. Although, I thought that after our meeting with her, Lexa will tell you everything,” Cas grunted.</p><p>- "Meeting? Have you met her? What for?" Clarke grimace, feeling a strange spasm in her lower abdomen.</p><p>- "Talk about life ... You know, I loved her very much ... and made a huge mistake. I didn’t appreciate what I had ... and hurt my beloved,” the brown-haired woman <br/>said sadly, looking thoughtfully through the blonde. -“Perhaps I still love her ...”</p><p>Clarke bit lower lip with force, her heart accelerated and beat against her chest with pain. Many doubts, backed up by fear and growing excitement, finally came out.</p><p>-“I ...” the blonde swallowed a nasty lump formed in her throat. -“I have to go.”</p><p>But as soon as Clarke got up, she immediately grabbed her stomach from piercing severe pain.</p><p>Exhaling noisily, the blonde sank back into a chair.</p><p>- "What's wrong?" the brown-haired woman asked anxiously, looking at the girl's face curled up in pain.</p><p>-“I ... I seem to give birth ...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castia put the blonde in the front seat of her car and fastened her seat belt.</p><p>-“I'll take you to the central hospital,” said the brown-haired woman, driving.</p><p>Clarke nodded silently, listening to her body. Spasm were rare, but very painful. And that bothered her now most of all.</p><p>-"How are you?" leaving the parking and throwing a worried look at the quiet blonde, Castia Has asked.</p><p>-“I ... I'm sorry,” the blonde sobbed suddenly, fingering the edge of the scarf in her hand.</p><p>- "What's wrong?"</p><p>-“My water has just left ... And I seem to have ruined the seat.”</p><p>-“It's not scary,” the brown-haired woman waved, clinging nervously to the steering wheel.</p><p>-“I need to call,” Clarke whispered, wiping away her tears, and took out her cell phone from jacket pocket. A sudden spasm caused the blonde to choke on air. She <br/>coughed loudly, letting a burning sense of fear into her lungs with air.</p><p>Clarke caught her breath, dialed Lexa's number.</p><p>After a couple of languid beeps, Green sounded softly, which immediately seeped into Clarke with a warm wave, enveloping it with its wonderful calming property.</p><p>-“Lexa ...” Clarke said quietly.</p><p>-“I'm already finishing,” the brunette answered. -“I'll be home in half an hour.”</p><p>-“Lexa,” the blonde said, clearing her throat, in a more confident voice, -“ the baby ... I'm giving birth.”</p><p>- "How?" whispered Green, confused. -“A few more weeks before the deadline ... So! I'll be right there! I quickly!"</p><p>- "Lexa, wait!" Clarke shouted to get the attention of the excited brunette. - "Go right away to the central hospital. I will be there."</p><p>-“Good, but how do you get there? Where are you now?" Green tried to speak clearly and confidently, but Clarke caught the nervous notes in her voice.</p><p>-“Cas is taking me to the hospital,” Clarke answered. - "Don't ask anything more ... come soon ..."</p><p>-“Clarke, everything will be fine. A little patience, I'll be there soon. We can handle it, hear?" a warm, excited and beloved voice gave a little confidence, and the <br/>blonde bit her lower lip and brushed away a tear that involuntarily rolled down her cheek.</p><p>-“Ok,” Clarke said.</p><p>- "Good girl, breathe, as taught in yoga, and don't think about anything bad. And give to Cas to the phone, please,” Lexa said calmly and affectionately.</p><p>Clarke frowned, holding out a brown-haired phone focused on the road. In any other situation, a blonde would rather throw her cell phone out the window than let <br/>Lexa talk with her ex ...</p><p>-“Yes,” Castia leaned the phone against her ear.</p><p>-“Cos, if anything happens to Clarke ...” the brunette growled, -“I will kill you !!!”</p><p>-“Don’t worry, we’ve almost reached the hospital,” the brown-haired woman pressed her lips and completed the call, holding out the blonde to her cell phone.</p><p>The lazily falling snow outside the window turned into a real snowstorm, and the car didn't move as fast as we would like.</p><p>-“I can turn on the music to get distracted,” Cas suggested, tapping her fingers nervously on the steering wheel.</p><p>-“Don't,” Clarke answered right away.</p><p>- "Whose child is this?" the brown-haired woman asked cautiously, breaking the tense silence hanging in the cabin.</p><p>-“Lexa's,” Clarke answered, staring out the window.</p><p>Castia licked her dry lips, trying to concentrate completely on the road.</p><p>-"Why did you break up?" the blonde looked at the tense profile of the girl.</p><p>-“I cheated on her stupid while drunk, and then cowardly fled to another country,” Cas sighed.</p><p>-“So than didn’t love,” Clarke answered quietly and, feeling a new spasm, noisily pulled air in her nose.</p><p>-“We were young ... and I didn’t appreciate what I had,” the brown-haired woman shook her head sadly, throwing a short look at the blonde's pale face.</p><p>Clarke didn't have the strength to argue or worry about this. She said nothing, wrapping her arms around her belly. Now all she wanted was that everything was in <br/>order with the baby and that Lexa would be  nearby soon.<br/>And everything else wasn't so important now ...</p><p>*****</p><p>Lexa squeezed out of the car everything that she could in such bad weather conditions, cursing the increasing snowfall, which turned roads into an incomprehensible <br/>mess.</p><p>Inside Green, there was a panic and fear for Clarke and the baby.</p><p>Seeing beloved blonde has become vital.</p><p>Lexa was even afraid to think about what her girlfriend was experiencing now, how frightened she was, how painful and ill she was without the support of a brunette.</p><p>Green, with desperation, tapped her hand on the steering wheel, stopping in a small traffic jam. She cursed everything in the world, looking at her wristwatch every <br/>minute. Now every second was priceless. Clarke really needed her ... she felt it with every cell with the pain of a contracting heart.</p><p>-“Hold on, beloved...” muttered Lexa, trying to go around the cars ahead.</p><p>***</p><p>Green flew into the lobby of the hospital.</p><p>-"Clarke. Clarke Griffin,” Lexa said in a trembling voice at the front desk, addressing the gray-haired nurse with huge glasses that made her look like an owl. - "My <br/>girlfriend, or rather wife ... She gives birth. They should have brought her here."</p><p>The elderly nurse, at the speed of a sloth, lowered her gaze to the computer monitor and slowly put her fingers to the keyboard.</p><p>- "Surname again."</p><p>-“Clarke Griffin,” Lexa blurted, losing patience.</p><p>After a few painful minutes, Green was ready to pounce on this nurse or push her away from the computer and find information without her participation.</p><p>-“Yes, your wife has recently come to us. The second floor, the left ward, the birth ward number three," slowly nibbling every word out of herself, the nurse finally gave <br/>out, and Lexa stumbled from her place, frantically searching with her eyes for the stairs leading to the next floor.</p><p>-“Lexa,” a painfully familiar voice called out to the brunette rushing around the hall.</p><p>-“Castia, in what direction was she taken?” Green quickly approached the lost brown-haired woman, grabbing her by the shoulders and clutching them with her <br/>shaking fingers.</p><p>-“The elevator is right in front of you,” Cas said. - "Lexa, I ..."</p><p>-“Not now," Green snapped, pulling away sharply.</p><p>The brunette almost immediately found ward number three and, exhaling noisily in front of the door, trying to calm her heart jumping out of her chest, went inside.</p><p>Clarke was standing next to the delivery bed in a hospital shirt and white socks, her eyes were closed and her hands were resting on her round belly.</p><p>-“Clarke ...” Lexa said quietly, closing her door with her heel and rapidly approaching to the blonde who, opening her eyes, smiled faintly in response.</p><p>-“Lexa ...” the blonde ducked into Green's arms, burying her face in the curve of her neck, and noisily sighed with her nose the soothing sweet aroma of her girlfriend.</p><p>-"All is good. I'm with you, dear ... I'm with you ..." whispered the brunette, gently stroking Clarke's back. -“Did the doctor examine you?”</p><p>-“Yes,” the blonde raised her head, meeting her blue sparkling eyes with the greens darkened with anxiety. - "I was told that it’s okay that I give birth a little ahead of <br/>schedule. The cervix began to expand. Everything happens very quickly ... and it hurts me. Painful contractions immediately ... I'm a little scared," Clarke pursed her lips <br/>and looked away.</p><p>Was Lexa scared? No. The brunette was in a panic. But now her main task was to calm the blonde, and try to help her escape from pain and worries.</p><p>-“Don't be afraid,” Green answered calmly, taking Clarke's face in her warm palms. -“Think that very soon we will hold our little one in our arms. Don't worry ... baby also feels everything, and your feelings ... and fears.</p><p>Clarke squinted from another painful fight and exhaled noisily, dissolving her excitement in the endlessly tender green of the eyes.</p><p>The brunette ran fingertips along the blonde’s cheek, putting a naughty light strand behind her ear and pressed her lips to the blonde soft supple lips.</p><p>Clarke relaxed, lulled by the warm embrace and trembling touch of Lexa. At each scrum, the blonde clutched the brunette's hand with force, which didn't let her go <br/>for a second.</p><p>Green gave to the blonde a massage, rocked her on a fitball, laid her on her side, distracted Clarke with empty conversations, even made her sing. But when Clarke <br/>puffed out loud, and then completely started screaming from severe pain, Lexa on shaky legs flew out of the room, calling for a doctor.</p><p>-“Well, dear, get on the bed,” the female doctor said.</p><p>Lexa helped to the blonde shaking from tension sit on the bed, and removed several strands that has sticked on her forehead of sweat.</p><p>Green was worth the tremendous effort to keep herself in control, and not to scream in shock and panic from the seething fear, or simply not to faint.</p><p>-“Are you her wife?” the woman turned her eyes to a pale brunette, like a canvas.</p><p>-“Yes,” said Lexa.</p><p>-“Please put on a dressing gown,” the doctor threw her, washing her hands in the sink opposite and calling the ward of two more nurses with an alarm button. - "Now <br/>we will receive your baby with you."</p><p>Clarke twisted in pain and moaned loudly.</p><p>-“Tell me,” Lexa said in a broken voice, pulling on the proposed dressing gown, and returning to Clarke, who immediately grabbed her hand with force. -“Can my ... my <br/>wife be given pain medication ...”</p><p>Green thought that little more and she will go crazy about the sight of a blonde suffering and writhing in pain.</p><p>-“No, no painkillers,” Clarke mumbled. - "I'll do it myself, everything is fine."</p><p>Lexa wrinkled at how Clarke clutched her palm painfully, but tried not to pay attention to it, stroking the light head of the blonde, and periodically removing naughty <br/>wet locks from the face.</p><p>The doctor placed Clarke's legs on special holders.</p><p>-“My dear, be patient ... I'm with you ... you're done good, everything will work out,” whispered Lexa, putting all her love into every touch.</p><p>Clarke tried to breathe correctly, but the almost incessant contractions didn't allow her to even breathe normally. It was painful ... indescribably painful ... And only a <br/>warm palm in her hand gave the blonde strength not to give up and not to despair.</p><p>-“Breathe, girl,” the doctor commanded, spreading Clarke's shaking legs wider. - "Breathe deeply and not often."</p><p>Clarke exhaled noisily and took a deep, slow breath.</p><p>- "Well done, now push!"</p><p>The blonde tensed with her whole body, succumbing to the instinctive actions of her body, which themselves commanded what to do.</p><p>- "Good girl, the head has already appeared. Come on, my good one, a little more,” the women encouraged.</p><p>Lexa stood as if in a fog, never ceasing to stroke the blond hair, feeling her own heart about to break out of her chest and the brunette would just will fall on the cold <br/>floor of the hospital room.</p><p>After two more attempts, the sonorous cry of a newborn child burst into the room.</p><p>- "Congratulations, parents, you have a healthy girl!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "So. Clarke Griffin Medical Record,” the brunette read with interest. - “Well, Clarke, let's get to know each other better.”<br/>Lexa leaned back in her chair, leafing through the biography and medical indicators of the surrogate motherhood candidate proposed by the clinic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Новая жизнь by radugagluk</p><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: radugagluk<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4793294</p><p>my English is not good so i hope you lie and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke felt euphoric, joy and fatigue at the same time.</p><p>She lay in the ward, covering her eyes, trying to calm down the surging emotions at once, trying to realize that the worst was over.</p><p>Feeling soft lips on her cheek, the blonde opened her eyes, meeting with eyes stroking with her tender green.</p><p>-“Clarke,” Lexa whispered, smiling broadly, -“meet our daughter.”</p><p>The brunette gently handed to the blonde a small warm bundle.</p><p>Clarke confusedly placed the baby wrapped in a nappy on her hands and, removable  the fabric with shaking fingers, began to examine the sleeping baby.</p><p>For the blonde, it was the most beautiful child in the world ...</p><p>And she, biting her lower lip, sobbed, raising her eyes to the happy face of Lexa, from whose eyes large tears rolled down with might and main.</p><p>-“She's beautiful,” Clarke said quietly, afraid to wake the baby.</p><p>-“Yes,” Green nodded, and, bending over, clung her quivering lips to the blonde's soft lips, giving a light, almost weightless kiss. -“I love you, Clarke ... I love you very<br/>
much.”</p><p>And not letting the blonde come to her senses, Lexa go down in knelt in front of the blonde, taking out a small box from her trouser pocket.</p><p>-“You are my life ... you made me alive, gave me boundless happiness. And I can’t live without you ... I want to be with you always, with you and our daughter,” Lexa<br/>
excitedly licked her lips, not taking her eyes off the wide blue eyes that sparkled with tears, - “Clarke Griffin, will you become my wife?”</p><p>The blonde looked stunned at the brunette, trying to comprehend what was happening, and a sudden painful injection of memory pierced her heart, spilling bitterly<br/>
in her chest.</p><p>-“Lexa ... you ... did you lie to me?” Clarke managed, feeling a crazy whirlwind of conflicting emotions inside.</p><p>- "What?" Grin said confusedly.</p><p>-“Cas is your ex-girlfriend. You didn’t tell me about it, you met her ..."</p><p>Green, sparkling from tears, eyes ran down the pale face of the blonde, who pursed her lips, carefully studying the brunette.</p><p>-“I would never ... Clarke,” Lexa said lamentedly, -“I was very afraid to frighten you with this unpleasant fact, and at first I wanted to find out, feeling that this was not a<br/>
mere coincidence ... and I was going to tell you, but didn't have time ... Forgive me ... forgive me" The brunette hid her face in her hands. Is it because of this that the<br/>
blonde will now reject her? Leave one? Lexa’s heart simply won’t stand it ...</p><p>There was a ringing silence in the room, only Green's convulsive breath, which swallowed sobs, violated her.</p><p>-“Don't do this anymore,” a few minutes later, which seemed like an eternity to Lexa, Clarke said, extending one arm toward to Grin. And the brunette slowly, not<br/>
believing her eyes, rose spellbound from her knees, squeezing outstretched hand in response. -“I love ...” the blonde smiled. - "I love you with all my heart. Forgive me<br/>
too, for daring to doubt you for a while ..." said the blonde.</p><p>Lexa's heart sank somewhere in her heels and jumped up sharply, almost jumping out of her throat. Is it possible to experience so many emotions at once, which only<br/>
could find a way out in an unceasing stream of salty tears?</p><p>-“I agree,” Clarke whispered, smiling wider, and extended Lexa's hand to herself. -“Kiss me rather ...”</p><p>And Lexa immediately executed the order, gently touching with her lips at soft beloved lips.</p><p>-“Lexa ...” Clarke whispered in surprise, breaking the kiss and lowering her eyes to the little one in her arms. -“She's looking at us ...”</p><p>Little blue eyes were wide open and carefully looked at this world.</p><p>- "Hello, Emma. We are your mothers ...” the brunette said gently, smiling and sat next to the bed, wrapping Clarke and the baby in an embrace.</p><p>-"Emma?" the blonde raised her eyebrows, warmly recalling her grandmother.</p><p>- "Yes, a very beautiful and strong name. Ideal for our daughter. What do you think?"</p><p>-“Oh, Lexa ...” Clarke clung to her smiling lips again.</p><p>*****</p><p>Grin carefully closed the door of the ward, going out into the corridor. Clarke and the baby finally fell asleep. And Lexa admired her beloved girls for a long time, until<br/>
she began to take her tiredness, making her eyelids grow heavy and her mouth open all the time, yawning.</p><p>The brunette went down to the lobby to find a machine with coffee and call Anya, Raven and Abby and report a joyful event.</p><p>Lexa didn't immediately notice the gaze of gray eyes fixed in her direction. Castia was sitting on a bench at the exit of the building, thoughtfully clutching and<br/>
unclenching her palms.<br/>
Lexa frowning slowly walked over to the girl.</p><p>-“Have you been here all this time?” the brunette stared blankly at Castia.</p><p>- "Yes. I wanted to find out if everything was okay with Clarke,” the brown-haired woman said wearily and looked away.</p><p>- "All is well. We had the most beautiful daughter in the universe,” Green replied proudly, sitting down next to her. -“I would like to say thanks from myself and Clarke<br/>
for bringing her here in time and helping to fill in all the papers.”</p><p>-“It's my fault,” Cas said, turning her gaze back to Lexa's face. -“Because of me, Clarke got excited and started giving birth. I would like to apologize for my selfish<br/>
deeds. Give her my apologies. I will send a check for the picture with the secretary."</p><p>Castia stood up, about to leave.</p><p>-“Cas,” Lexa went after the girl, -“giving a new life, sometimes much more important than chasing an old one.”</p><p>The brown-haired woman nodded silently, smiling sadly.</p><p>- "Congratulations on the birth of a daughter."</p><p>-“Thank you,” the brunette smiled back.</p><p>Lexa watched her ex-girlfriend's receding back and, turning around, excitedly dialed Clarke's mom number.</p><p>*****</p><p>Three months later.</p><p>- "How can such a small person pluck out so much saliva?" Grumbled Raven, looking at the big wet spot on her shirt.</p><p>-“Reyes, you make a lot more in your sleep. Then can squeeze out the pillow," Anya answered rolling her eyes. -“Emma still has a lot to learn from you.”</p><p>-“Well, no,” Clarke laughed. -“What can Raven teach a child?”</p><p>-“Oh, Griffin, leave your sarcasm somewhere else. Look, what dance Emma and I have prepared to you and Lexa for your wedding!"</p><p>The brown-haired woman grabbed the baby under her ass with one hand, and turned on the stereo with her other hand.</p><p>The loud sound of the song Luke Bryan - Country Girl (Shake It For Me) burst into the loft.</p><p>Raven began to swing to the rhythm, twirling slobbering bubbles and a loud laughing baby, then grabbed the little puffy handle in her palm and, crouching on one<br/>
knee, began to shake her shoulders.</p><p>-“Well, with cowboy hats, the show will look spectacular,” Reyes winked to the audience sitting on the couch and choking a laugh as Anya and Clarke.</p><p>-“If after that my daughter starts listening to country music, I will choke you!” smiling, said Clarke.</p><p>The front door opened and a tired Lexa appeared on the threshold. Glancing over the contented company, Green sighed noisily.</p><p>- "It feels like I'm working alone. It's two in the afternoon, and you're all home."</p><p>-“Don't grumble, Lexa,” the blonde stood up from the couch, meeting her girlfriend with a strong hug. - "You are our biggest hard worker, the head of a very serious<br/>
company, we remember that."</p><p>-“And we have a day off,” Raven and Anya answered in unison.</p><p>-“What are you doing, idlers?” Lexa kissed the blonde on the cheek and fell on the sofa, slipping off her shoes.</p><p>- "Oh, another viewer! Lexa, Emma and I will now show you the bomb number for your wedding !!!"</p><p>Reyes, to the grunts of Clarke and Anya, again turned on her favorite song and, raising a laughing child above herself, she began to jump around the room.</p><p>-“I think we’ll listen to this song again one hundred time today,” Clarke moaned, kissing the smiling Lexa on the lips.</p><p>*****</p><p>Clear May Day was very warm.</p><p>For Lexa, this day would be another happy day in a series of everyday troubles, but this date a few months ago was reverently circled in a red circle on the calendar<br/>
and signed by the sweeping handwriting of Clarke - </p><p>The brunette excitedly straightened her lace white fitted dress to her knees and, smiling at the reflection in the mirror, met Abby's eye with a look.</p><p>-"Oh, dear, you're just beautiful!" the woman went to Grin and acquired the girl.</p><p>-“Thank you, Abby.” Lexa's eyes shone with happiness, filled with tears.</p><p>-“Everything is ready, Clarke is waiting for you,” Abby said, pulling away. -“I just wanted to give you this.” The woman handed the brunette a graceful golden ring with<br/>
a large emerald. - "Our family decoration. Now you are my daughter, dear. And I am very happy!"</p><p>Lexa, blushing, opened her mouth in surprise. A sudden strong warm wave passed through the whole body and settled in the chest with gentle trepidation.</p><p>-“This is ...” Lexa smiled through her tears, examining the ring. -“I have no words ...” said the brunette, again embracing the laughing woman.</p><p>-“And don't say anything, honey. Let's go."</p><p>On the ocean shore, where a beautiful view of the lighthouse towering in the distance opened, a green arch twisted by ivy stood on white sand.</p><p>Abby held in her hands an laughing Emma dressed up in a pink little fluffy dress. Raven and Anya, having established a temporary truce between the ongoing quarrels,<br/>
without which they could no longer live, gently hugged each other.</p><p>Clarke, lifting the hem of a snow-white dress to the floor, elegantly fitting a figure, with a happy smile walked up to a dazzling brunette who was frozen in front of the<br/>
arch.</p><p>Lexa held out her hand to the blonde and intertwined their fingers, never ceasing to admire the blonde, feeling in her chest an overwhelming feeling of endless love<br/>
and adoration.</p><p>Mr. Fox straightened his tie and ran his hand on the balding top of his head. Exactly a year ago, Lexa was sitting in the lawyer's office, with great excitement, waiting<br/>
for the girl who was supposed to give birth. Could she imagine at that moment that this beautiful blonde girl would forever change her life? Will make her the happiest<br/>
person on earth, not only giving her a wonderful daughter, who every day becomes more and more like Lexa with blue eyes, like her second mother ... that this sweet,<br/>
kind, talented wonderful girl will give happiness just by being around ...</p><p>Mr. Foxx spoke for a long time, but the girls hardly listened to him. Green eyes looked into blue, dissolving into each other. The ocean was a witness to their love, the<br/>
dearest people who were now nearby were witnesses of their happiness ...</p><p> </p><p>Unlimited happiness!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone for reading i hope you like and enjoy this fic, you can see more of fic that i translated so thank you )))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>